Master's Toy
by RaVeN.RoTh16
Summary: A sadistic, intergalactic hunter comes to Earth and WANTS Raven. Beast Boy doesn't like it one bit. The hunter is determined to get what he wants, but what happens when Beast Boy gets in the way? Pain, confusion, and WAFFLES! BB/Rae Rob/Star Cy/lonelines
1. Delightfully Horrid Dream

**Yo what's up! I'm being a bit cheerful now, (which is a bit unusual for me) because this chapter is kinda dark. ....Okay it's really dark. With extra helpings of violence! Yay violence! ****Well, most of the chapters will be dark, but I do like to add a bit of humor here and there. But not in this chapter. **

**So don't look for it here. **

**Go to my profile and look there.**

**Oh, and by the way, this is kind of a opening chapter. Or a 'preface' as some call it. It will all make sense soon. The Titans will return to you in the next chappy! Wow that sounded really....**

**ANYWAYS, just read it. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT!! Really, review it or I'll.... I'lll..... do something. Something not very nice. Like, calling you names. Yeah. How ya' likin' that, huh!**

**Oh yah, almost forgot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I figured that caps would get your attention. It did, didn't it? Don't lie. I can sense it! YOUR LYING!! ....Sorry, got a bit carried away. So, bottom line, I don't own the Teen Titans. I will forever be just an over obsessed, crazy fan. Sad, I know... **

**:,(**

**See, it's crying. See, cuz.. it's... with the comma.... and the..... nevermind.**

**

* * *

**

Racing at speeds faster than light or sound could ever dream of going, the 200,000 ton ship traveled across the vast blackness and loneyness of what we humans call space. Filled with each and every horrid and nasty creature known to man and thousands that were not, you could almost hear a faint roar or growl from outside in the vaccum of airless, dark wasteland.

The ship was massive. It had to be to hold the large number of unusual, rare, and unique creatures in it's depths. Inside, most of the ship was devoted to cages and prison cells, filled with the wights.

The ship was run by a horde of hunters: an assortment of different species of hunters from different galaxies and worlds, some with unusual powers or abilites. They collected many different specimens, "mythological" creatures, mutants, and species of beings and beasts.

Nearing the Milky Way galaxy, an alarm rang out through the control room, and panic erupted. All ran to the controls, flicking switches, pulling levers, and pressing buttons. Untill the one titled Lucius entered the room.

He had shaggy brown hair that was always messy and fell over his eyes, yet he saw everything. Being the warden and master on this vessel, he had an aura of authority about his. Whether is be his tall stature, muscular body shape, or his hard, black eyes, something about him told you to obey him. Though frozen forever at 19 because of his race, or "condition" as some may call it, he was a natural born leader.

Lucius had an abnormally short temper, and could be widly violent. So you had to be pretty stupid to set him off. You'd pay for it with arms and legs. To bad they would be _your_ limbs lost.

"What did you screw up this time?!" Lucius thundered, grabbing one man, whom they called Alexander, by the neck and lifting him much higher than his rather height challenged body could reach. He seemed to be more ticked than usual today.

Alexander looked quite scrawny with his twig-like arms and legs, thin as a post, compared to his tall, muscular boss. Lucius shook him and demanded again, "Tell me what happened, you dolt!"

Poor alexander stuttered and managed to croak out, "I-I don't know! Th-the alarms j-just started r-r-ringing like c-crazy! I sw-swear!"

Lucius flung him across the room, and Alexander hit the far wall, slumping forward and surprisingly remaining consious. "Useless!" Lucius roared, "You worthless pigs! Can't you do anything right? I mean, come on, what am I paying you for?"

"Um, sir?" one squeaked, "I found the problem...s,"

"_Problems_? As in more than one problem?"

"Yes, a prisoner, mutuant from sector 2-5-Z attempted escape, we are low on fuel, and you don't pay us,"

"Shut up," Lucius turned to another group of workers, "Bring me stupid, son of a..." his voice trailed off, but they got they message.

In record time, the attempted escapee was literally dragged in, kicking and screaming all the way. The sound _it_ made was more of an ear-piercing, blood curdling, nails-on-a-chalkboard screech. That happened to be it's species specialty.

It's head was thrown back as it let out it's "gift".

The creature's skin was a deep maroon, and it's eyes were a brilliant crimson. All the men, besides Lucius, covered their ears, trying to rid themselves of the horrid sound.

"Enough!" Lucius commanded, "Shut that _thing_ up!" Immediatly, the men began to beat the mutant's skull in with their steel gloved fists, and taped up it's mouth. The creature eventually gave in and quieted down, being physically weak, and hung it's head in defeat.

All the while, Lucius looked on with emotionless eyes, for his mind had wandered off to where it had been for the past few weeks: a nearly faded memory. It was the only memory he had of this girl.

A few weeks ago, he had experienced an unusual dream.

There was a girl that looked about 16. She was lying down in the darkness, curled up in a ball. She was crying. Suddenly, he had this strange urge to go closer, but before he could take two steps, her head snapped up, and her eyes shot open.

At first he was taken aback by four striking blood red eyes shooting daggers at him. They were at first filled with anger, but immedialty changed to two amethyst orbs of fear and sadness. Mostly fear.

The setting suddenly changed. The girl and himself were on a tall mountain top. Thunder echoed and rang out in the surrounding air, waves threw themselves at the natural elevation's lower half, whilst brilliant flashes and jagged bolts of white lightning struck the risen earth about them and water below.

The girl was chained between two rocks, hanging in open air, just above the mountains sharp, pointed top. She looked so vulnerable, her pale skinned body hanging limp and helpless within his reach. Her long, violet tresses were being blown about wildly by the relentless gusts of wind. The clothes she bore were tattered and torn, leaving her stomach, back, and limbs bare.

Lucius gripped the strong metal handle of the whip in his fist, and allowed an evil smirk to creep it's way onto his face. His eyes narrowed, as he stared at the pale, bare back that greeted his eyes, not yet marked with any number of scars or burns. He took a few steps forward, pulled his arm back, poised and ready to strike the first blow.

He let out a wonderful, powerful yell as all his strength flowed to his right arm, the arm that held the trecherous torture device. As the glowing, orange whip reached the young, pale back before him, thunder cracked and lightning flashed, blinding poor Lucius with the brilliant white light.

He was disapointed that he did not get to see the product of his blow to the girl's back, but the feeling vanished when the sound of her pained, sickening scream reached his ears.

The unexpected sound jolted him awake, but he couldn't help but feel that it was all to real. He felt as if he was actualy there. Like he had actualy delt the painful blow.

He wish he had.

Though disapointment was not the only feeling he had felt. Once Lucius had awaken, he found himself overwhelmed with a strange attraction to the girl that had occupied his dream.

A strange attraction indeed.

He wanted to hurt her terribly. Make her scream and cry out in pain and terror, yet he thought that he might... love her. Was there a proper feeling for that?

Lucius had never felt anything this before.

Never did he feel sorry or guilty for his victims. Never did he feel happyness or joy or even sorrow. Having been in control of the ship for as long as he could remember. He felt very old, and couldn't quite recall when his "condition" had kicked in. He couldn't completely remember when that pale white, beautiful, long-fanged creature had gotten it's hands on him. Or should I say, it's_ teeth _in him.

But that is not relevant to the present situation.

Yes, these new feelings were strange for him, but whose saying that he didn't _like_ it. There was only one way that he new how to react.

He must find this girl of his dream. And the best part was, after some thought, he recalled where he had seen her before.

'Nine years ago,' he thought.

"Uh... sir?" a man that was regaurded by the men as Felix asked, "Hellooo?"

"Huh," Lucius tried to come back to the present.

"Um, sir? What should we do with _it_?" Felix questioned his zoned out leader, refering to the escaped prisoner... creature... thing.

"What? Oh," Lucius finally sucessfully returned back to _reality_, and pondered the creature before him's fate, "Um, since we are low on fuel, throw him in the furnace. He should last us untill the next scheduled fuel session," With the millions of creatures on the ship, they use their prisoners as new fuel regularly.

"But sir, it's just... I mean... we can-" Felix protested before Lucius cut him off.

"ARE YOU DEFYING ME!?!" Lucius unexpectedly burst out. In addition to his hatred of being disobeyed, this little episode was delaying the true mission: getting to the girl from his delightfully wonderful dream.

Felix had not seen this sudden burst of fury coming, but he was smart enough and had enough expirienced with Lucius's angerfilled outbursts to just shut up and take it without question or protest. So when Lucius landed a hard punch to his jaw, shattering the fragile joint, he just crumpled to the ground, ready to recieve the next part of his "punishment".

But it never came.

Felix was slightly relieved. He knew that Lucius would remember to finish it, later when he wasn't expecting it. But for now, he simply stood up and returned to his position of work, dispite his injury. It knew it repair itself in a matter of minutes. Quick healing was one of his gifts.

The room was deathly quiet as the creature was dragged to the furnace, and Lucius asked, "Anyone else got any wise cracks?" Everyone shook their heads "no" in a slow, rhythmic fashion, simutaneously.

Therefore, Lucius turned to the nearest pilot and continued, "You. Tell me where, and what, is our next prey?" This statement somehow restarted the work process and pulled everyone back to their positions. The pilot answered back, heading over to his own station, which held the request info, "Um, it seems to be a half-demon girl, sixteen. Lives on the heavily populated planet, Earth."

The corners of Lucius's mouth turned up in a disturbing sort of smile, "Excellent," he whispered, to no one in particular. His face hardened back into his normal emotionless, yet stern, expression when he noticed the crew staring. "Uh, proceed." (That's a little awkward...)

All it took was that one word to command an entire crew. One work to restore order. One word to seal the fate of a certain pale skinned, violet eyed girl, just awakening from a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Was that good enough for you. It took like, forever. Like, at least an hour. Ha! Now if you don't mind, clicking that little green button that says REVIEW. **

**That would be nice.**

**Oh, and by the way, was it not obvious who the girl in Lucius's dream was? And how about his "condition"? Can you guess what it is? I think that was pretty obvious too. But ya know, some of you guys are just...**

**You know what? I think it's time that I wrap this up. Soooo... yeah.**

**Wait, the button _is_ green right?**

**Right?**


	2. He Has Arrived

**I am so sorry it's not even funny!!! I haven't updated in like... who knows how long! **

**I planned to update more quickly, but things got busy, and I got caught up with making a video/movie/DVD (Take your pick. Yes i did make it into a DVD.) for my dad for fathers day (which he loooved, btw) and making videos for all 2 of my faithful youtubers who watch my videos, and.... yeah.**

**But the good news is: Since it is OFFICIALLY summer today, I SHOULD be updating way more frequently. But my brother can be a bit of a computer hog, so idk.... **

**JK! JK! **

**My brother might be reading this.**

**_But he never reads your stories..._**

**You shut up!**

**Anyways,**

**I seem to say that a lot. Do I say that a lot?**

**without further adieu**

**whatever that means...**

**here's your long awaited, second chapter!**

**Oh, wait...**

**DISCLAIMER: Again with the all caps... Anyways, _Oh there you go again_ I thought I told you to shut up! An- hold up! See I caught myself! I'm not gonna say that again! Ha! Take that! _Oooh, you're a genius._ *pouts* Fine, I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep....

A muffled groan could be heard, and a hand shot out from under the bed covers, smacking the snooze button. The sheets were thrown off, revealing a sleepy and slightly irritated Raven.

She lifted herself off of her bed and made her way to her own personal bathroom, (Cyborg had recently built a small private bathroom in each Titan's bedroom) acting slightly lethargic. This was unlike her, she was very much of a morning person.

Once inside the cramped bathroom, she removed her clothes **(AN: Not. A. Word.) **and stepped in the shower. Raven twisted the handle that read "hot" and the tiny shower sprung to life. 'With so much extra space in the tower, Cyborg could have at least made these big enough to not feel claustrophobic.' she thought as she stepped carefully under the constant, scalding hot jets of water.

She almost let out a yelp when the extreme temperatured water reached her skin, but managed to refrain herself before she blew up the entire bathroom. 'Cyborg wouldn't be to happy to have to rebuild this.' she reminded herself. And she didn't want all of them running in here, while she was naked in the shower. She shivered slightly at the thought, while adjusting the water temperature. They all worry too much, especially Robin. It must the the hero in him.

The water was no longer burn worthy, but still hot enough to leave her skin slightly pink for a moment or two, and the bathroom filled with steam to the point of choaking. The way hotter than warm water coarsed over her entire being, waking her up, and feeling to good. _'I know it's okay to enjoy a good shower, but this is ridiculous'_ Raven thought, sighing internally.

They had all gotten home late last night after preventing one of Red X's midnight museum raids, and she had crashed before getting a chance to shower or change. In fact, she was lucky she made it to her room, strangely out of character for her. Who knew Red X could be so exhausting? Especially at midnight!

Recalling the past nights events she noted, _'Ah the life of a big time superhero.'_ Sarcasm is wonderful, isn't it?

When she stepped out of the shower, she ran a conveniently nearby towel over her soaking wet body and through her hair, that had begun to leave little puddles of water on the bathroom floor. She prayed she didn't slip and reached blindly for her purple and black brush. Thankfully, it was close also. The steam was as thick as the fog on Lake Erie on a bad day.

After running the brush through her hair, Raven reached for her cloak on the other side of the door, and exited her bathroom, using her cloak as a bathrobe, even though she was in her own bedroom.

She sifted throught her dresser drawers and through her closet, panic begining to form when she realized there was nothing clean.

"Oh _crap_!" Raven exclaimed, flinching as her only lamp turned black and exploded. "Great. Now I'm stranded in my own room with no clothes or source of light. Perfect start to a new day."

Then she remembered why she didn't have any clothes. She didn't get a chance to take them out of the dryer last night. And the laundry room was all the way down on the--

Second... floor.

And here she was on the _fourth_.

Raven gulped and used her powers to search the tower. **(AN:Tee Hee. Look at that! I made a rhyme!)** She was beyond grateful to find them all in the common room, which was no where near the laundry room. She thanked her lucky stars for the random stroke of luck. She let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in and teleported there and back, with her basket of clothes of course, before you could say _whoa_.

Raven whipped her regular uniform on and leaned against the door to catch her breath. It was a good thing her powers "accidentally" destroyed the securitly cameras, in the laundry room. She hoped and prayed that she got them all. If anyone had seen _that_ tape she would die. _'Althought the guys might get a kick out of it. Especially Beas-'_ She mentally slapped herself when the morbid thought came to mind. She would definitely take a little trip to Nevermore this afternoon.

All of a sudden, she was was hit with a massive wave of mixed emotions. Irritation danced up her spine, while confusion pricked at her limbs, and anger shot her brain. She shivered ever so slightly, and composed herself, guessing where they were coming from. It wasn't always easy being an empath, but she never said anything about it. Raven wasn't one to complain.

She would have loved to be able to feel any of these emotions for herself, but if that meant endangering everyone and everything around her, including herself, then she could forget about it. Being able to feel all the emotions radiating off of everyone that come near her didn't exactly help her keep control either. People that showed strong emotions didn't exactly warm up to her.

Why do you think she hated Starfire and Beast Boy so much when they met for the first time and formed the team?

She tried to block out the unusually strong emotions on her way down to the common room, slightly annoyed by the friutless results. She could hear the arguement from all the way down the hall, and considering that she could feel it from two stories away, in her room, it couldn't mean anything good. There was only one thing that could get her team mates emotions so excited.

Breakfast.

"So what if they're not real eggs?! It was my turn to cook breakfast!"

"Yeah, but that was before we knew you were anti-eggs!"

"I'm a vegitarian!"

"Eggs aren't even meat!"

"Yeah, but-"

All four heads turned to the mechanical hiss of the door opening, as Raven stepped in and headed straight for her herbal tea.

"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy jumped at his chance to prove Cyborg wrong and make him look like an idiot. Or at least a bigger idiot than BB himself. "Tell _tin man_ over here," he pointed over at Cyborg, "that I-"

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

Red lights flashed all around, turning the room a bright cardinal color, and cutting Beast Boy off, yet again. The three of them bolted over to the screen, with the exception of Beast Boy, who was dragged. Robin was already there with Starfire faithfully at his side.

Like always.

Robin's fingers flew across the keys, too fast to follow. "Dr. Light." he informed them.

"Man, how many times are we gonna have to beat this guy?" Cyborg exclaimed, before fleeing to the crime scene with the rest of them.

_Meanwhile..._

The enormous space vessel's speed slowed as it entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Sir," one memeber of the crew, Felix, I believe it was, called out, grasping for Lucius's attention, "We have pinpointed, if you will, the girl's location: Jump City, California."

"What is the continent and/or country." Lucius demanded. It really wasn't a question.

"North America, continent of America."

"..."

"May we proceed?" Felix question, cautiously before adding a "Sir."

"Yes, of course." Lucius replied, setting off a bit of chaos in the control room.

"Thank you, sir." Felix had not forgotten to thank him this time. Not after last time. But his head hurt too much for a flashback.

"No," Lucius mumbled and smirked, turning away from him, "thank you."

_Back with the Titans..._

"Alright, Dr. Light," Robin, followed by the others, busted in, hoping to catch him off guard and in the act. For some unknown reason, he seemed to always make a big deal of just walking in on a crime. Does it always have to be dramatic?

"Dude, that rhymed!" Does Beast Boy always have to ruin the moment?

Raven rolled her eyes, "Congradulations, you're official a genius."

Beast Boy jumped up and down for a moment, flailing his arms excitedly, "That's great! Where do I sign?!" He beamed, proud of his little joke.

No one laughed.

Beast Boy frowned and looked away, disapointed. _'Darn, she didn't laugh.'_

Robin and Raven both felt a vein abnormally make itself known on their forehead, both quite irritated. Starfire on the other head was utterly confused.

"Pardon me, but I do not understand," she turned to Robin, "Did Raven not reguard Beast Boy as an 'idiot' just yesterday?"

Robin sighed. Now it was their turn to be confused.

"Helloooo? Titans, I'm over here." They had all but completely forgotten Dr. Light, who was waving at them from the far corner.

"Oh, right." Robin said suddenly in his overly serious fighting mood.

Beast Boy elbowed Raven, next to him, and grinned, "Dude, he really needs to lighten up a little."

Raven just kinda looked at him, and Robin gave him a icy glare. Beast Boy resorted to scratching the back of his head, as a little sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

Raven thought, _'He always does that when he's embarrassed or nervous.'_ It took her a moment to realize what she just thought._ 'Why did I know that?!!'_

Cyborg broke the awkward silence, "Uh, Teen Titans, GO!!" **(AN: Have you ever noticed how Robin says "Titans" and Cyborg say "Teen Titans" when they announce the battle cry?)**

They all sprang forward, towards the puny, pathetic excuse for a villan, but before they could lay a hand on him, the wall behind him collapsed, burying him in bricks of various colors, shapes, and sizes.

Robin automatically assumed that it was Cyborg's sonic cannon that caused the explosion, "Yeah! Nice work, Cyborg!" he praised his part-mechanical friend. **(AN: You know what they say about assuming... It makes an **_**ass**_** out of**_** u**_** and**_** me**_**. Get it?)**

"That wasn't me, man." Cyborg informed his short, spikey haired leader, proving his assumtions wrong. **(AN: See what I mean?)**

"Starfire? Raven?"

They both shook their heads.

Beast Boy felt left out. "What about me? I could have done that!"

Robin just ignored him, like always, "Well then, who-"

BOOM

This time, Robin was the one to be cut off, as a second explosion echoed throughout the small, dark, warehouse. A strange place for Dr. Light to stike, now that they thought about it.

Five superpowered teens, swiveled around to face the explosion that had came about behind them, a completely different position than the first, suprising them even further. They coughed and sputtered, sheilding their eyes and waiting for the sudden outburst of dust to clear out.

When it did, the sight that greeted their eyes was enough to strike fear into _each and everyone of them_.

They were all silent.

"Duuuuude."

Except for Beast Boy.

He dragged out the word in shock and amazement, while the others just stood there like idiots, unsure of what to do.

The three beings standing in the middle of the 10' by 10' opening they had cleared in the brick wall were nothing less than appauling. Having placed themselves in a V formation, the leader stood out immediately.

The two at his flanks resembled something like that of a super soldier that you would see in an action movie, covered in finely detialed and advanced, yet sleek somehow, black armor. All of their features hidden beneath the security of the large, dark helmet.

As I said before, the leader stood out immediately. He was too beautiful for words to express. Bearing no armor, not even a shirt, they were all mesmerized. He looked about 19, was rather tall, and had body that was well toned and beyond perfect in every way. His skin sparkled in the faint sunlight radiating through the newly opened hole in the wall and fixating itself on him like a spotlight. Even his face was perfect, somehow complemented by long shaggy brown hair and crimson colored eyes, filled with bloodlust and... something else.

Robin, being the most serious and not a girl, was the first to recover. "Who are you?" He demanded, a bit confused. "What do you want, anyways?"

The beautiful one in the middle, whom they assumed (correctly this time) was the leader, suprised them all by chuckling momentarily. "Calm down, puny, spikey haired, little human," he miffed, "I only want one thing... a being, actually."

Beast Boy was the only one to notice the strange, but beautifully handsome, man's eyes flicker over at Raven for a millisecond, before returning to their position at Robin's face, during his little speech. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, something snapped. Beast Boy stepped in front of her, in a protective and animalistic crouch. He felt low growl rising in the back of his throat, and didn't feel quite himself.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's behavior. He looked like he was ready to rip apart the first person who looked her funny. _'I haven't seen him act like this since...'_ **(AN: Review to guess what she was gonna say, if you think you have an idea.) **Her thoughts on the cute little grass stain was cut short as Robin spoke up again.

"Who! Who are you after!" He too stepped protectively in front of his secret love. But only ever so slightly. Again, Beast Boy would have been the only one to notice, if he had not been so focused on the intruders and protecting Raven.

He chuckled softly again and shook his head, before suddenly appearing serious, yet, in a way, kind of cocky. Smirking he looked fully at Raven. Her eyes widened in fear and Beast Boy's growl grew more audible, both knowing fully well what was coming next. He stated plainly, while still smirking evilly...

"Raven. Roth."

That's when he lunged.

* * *

**I know, I know, you hate me. I'm soooo cruel for putting a cliffhanger like that. **

**I'm really sorry.**

**Wait... no, no I'm not.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**I think I'm going crazy...**

**_Ya think!?!_**

***pouts again***

**Well, I guess thats just about it. Stay on the look out for the next update. And PLZ review!!! I'm planning to update again before the end of this week! **

**Yay, updating!!**

**....**

**I'm sorry you had to see that...**


	3. The Real You

**For some reason, this chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write. I don't know why... but it was. **

**So, here it is.**

**What you've all been waiting for...**

**The disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Now here's the chapter! Have fun! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

* * *

A furious growl ripped from the green changling lips, stunning all the Titans even further (if that was possible), as he soared towards the wicked, malevolent, gorgeous being before him.

His body stretched and grew, whilst jade colored fur broke the skin, arose in every possible niche and crevice of his being.

Nails grew into claws.

Teeth grew into fangs.

A split second transformation, moving in slow motion for each and every mortal being that occupied the meager warehouse. By the time he reached the object of his attack, he was complete.

He was the Beast.

Just as the glistening white fangs of the Beast prepared to tear his arm off, the man held his arm out straight, palm up. There was a sickening crack, a weak snarl, and a thud as the Beast hit the floor.

The targeted victim had become the attacker, as he grasped the Beast by the neck, lifted him into the air, and flung him across the room with ease. Another _crash_ and _thump_ sound echoed along with a cry of _"Beast Boy!"_, when he smashed into the far wall. This was followed by a transformation back into the Beast Boy that we all know, (and some of us love...) and him passing out.

To everyone's surprise, the cry for our beloved green beast had come from none other than Raven herself. She immediatly sprinted towards the fallen body. Her hands took on a blueish glow, as she healed him, taking away all his pain.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered. She was truly worried.

Beast Boy heard a sigh. And with a start, he realized that it was his own. There was something, no someone, touching his chest.

Raven.

She was healing him. Oh, how good it felt.

Her healing touch.

He hoped it would never leave him. That this moment would never end...

Wait, the feeling. Her touch. It was leaving him. Not slowly, but as if she was pulled away from him.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Raven gasped as someone seized her hood and jerked her to her feet. She was spun around to face her captor.

"Hello, my sweet Raven." He smiled, before casting her into a dark corner, the farthest from the rest of the, now fighting, Titans. The malevolent, shirtless, beauty stalked over towards her.

Raven groaned as she stood up, glancing towards the being coming towards her at a rather slow pace, strange. Eyes closed, she searched her memories for his precense. Her eyes snapped open, and up to his face in realization.

_'Nine years ago...'_

_Flashback_

"Raven, you need to meditate." Azar rested a strong hand on her shouder, meant to be comforting. She had been trying to get Raven to meditate for the past eight minutes.

She shrugged off the kind gesture before replying. "No, Azar. I don't want to. I don't need to! I'm in control, I swear!" The young seven year old stared up at Azar with pleading eyes, before wincing as a few of her books covered themselves in black energy and exploded into a flurry of mixed papers and leather book covers. She smiled sheepishly and folded her legs under her, slowly rising as she began to levitate.

"Just like I told you." Azar assured her.

The young girl closed her eyes, and began to chant her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Aza-"

Suddenly, a defening crash interrupted her. The far wall exploded, along with some more books, and man of about ninteen dove through the crude opening he had created. He tucked and rolled, before springing up in a fighting position. All in a matter of seconds.

Both Raven _and_ Azar couldn't help but stare.

By this time, some Azarathainian monks had burst through the actual door. They had been guarding the door. Protecting the people of Azarath from Raven, rather than the other way around. They too stared at the rather handsome, though strange, intruder.

He was on the tall side and had extrodinarily large muscles that he was showing off, being without a shirt. His hair was brown colored, long, and shaggy, falling over his eyes a bit. His skin sparkled and shone like it was made of crystal. Even the light bowed to him, reflecting off of his beautiful, flawless skin.

As he set his eyes on Raven, never flinching, never moving in the slightest bit, she felt some kind of loning raidiating off of him in small waves.

But nothing more.

For some strange reason, she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't any kind of emotion she had come across before. Strange, indeed. Raven was confused, frighted, and awed all at the same time, and she had yet to learn how to fully control her emotions.

The monks rushed in hoping to drive him out, even being the pacifist civilization they were. No one was allowed in this room, with the exception of Azar, ever!

The intruder kept his eyes locked on Raven, who was standing against the opposite wall, behind Azar, and made a blind sweep with his arm. Before they knew what hit them, two of the oncoming monks were hit clear across the room. Raven, who had came out from behind Azar, had to duck to avoid being hit by an flying monk, who proceeded to slam and make a dent in the wall behind her.

Azar stopped three others with a movement of her hand, before they had a chance at the intruder. She calmly came forward to confront him. Once near enough, she began to speak softly.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying her best to decifer their conversation. They were speaking just soft enough for her not to be able to overhear. Well, Azar was anyways.

"Age is _insignificant_!!" he roared.

Azar's voice raised ever so slightly. "What will you do with a child of only seven?"

The man seemed to ponder this for a moment. He smiled maliciously and stared past Azar at Raven, who stared right back. Her face showed confidence, but her eyes showed fear.  
And he knew it.

He took out a device that looked much like Robin's grappling hook and shot it straight at the young, pale, girl. What came out of the device seemed like nothing more than an average rope. It wrapped itself around Raven and pulled her close to stranger, yet Azar did nothing to prevent it.

He knelt down and breathed against her neck. He felt her shiver as he whispered in her ear. "Soon, my love." Raven felt something prick her neck, and everything went black...

When she awoke, a very concerned looking Azar greeted her vision. She helped the girl up, and began to explain, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Raven, you must listen very carefully. The man that broke in was searching for you. He is the leader of a group of countless beings that go from galaxy to galaxy, demension to demension, world to world, searching for different creatures, beings, and beasts to make their prisoners and slaves.

"He was a hunter. He came for you. And he will be back. He will never give up untill he has you."

Raven's eyes widened, yet again, and she hung her head. _'Great,'_ she thought, _'one more thing to worry about concerning my future.'_

_End of Flashback_

The hunter pinned her against the wall, jolting her out of her memories. His grip on her arms was so tight, she felt her arms going numb. He pulled himself closer, if that was possible, and breathed against her neck.

She shivered.

"Ah," he breathed, "You like that?"

She tried to ignore him the best she could, attempting to focus her powers, "Azara-" but she didn't get far.

He had placed his hand, forcefully, I might add, over her mouth. With the combination of his strong hand covering her mouth, his death grip on her arm, and his breath against her neck, she was rendered helpless.

And he knew it.

He chuckled. "Deja vu?" He removed his hand from her mouth and ran the backside of it along her cheek. "I came back for you, my love. Just like you knew I would," he continued to whisper in her ear, "and now, you will be mine, forever."

Raven was speechless for a moment. Frozen in fear. She was never this frightened. There was something about him, though. Something... different.

She then realized her mouth was uncovered. Taking advantage of the current situation, she tried to cry out for help.

But he saw this coming and cut her off, pressing his lips to hers aggressively. She screamed through the kiss, thrashing about in futile attempts to shove him off of her. But soon, she passed out, her lungs screaming for air.

A green blur whipped past and blew him off in one furious swipe. The hunter flew off, landing near the opening in which he had created and entered. He glared and the unconscious green and pale heaps on the floor, and ordered his accomplaces to follow him out, as he left swiftly out the way he came.

The rest of the Titans rushed over to Beast Boy and Raven, both unconscious, lying on ground near each other. They stared for a moment, before Robin spoke up.

"Let's get them back to the tower."

* * *

**Well, I don't know if you can call that a cliffy. Cuz it's really not. This chapter didn't really need one. But if you like cliffhangers...**

**JUST KIDDING!!**

**maybe.... **

**Anyways, I PROMISE that the next chapter will come more quickly.**

**I can't wait to write it!**

**Becuz it includes some bb/rae stuff that me and you guys have all been waiting for. **

**Fur serious!**

**And I've said it once, I'll say it again...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**please....**


	4. This Moment

****

I'm. So. Happy. That. I. Wrote. Two. Chapters. In. One. Day.

...

You. Should. Be. Two. Wait. Too. Maybe. It's. To.

....

I. Don't. Know. Or. Maybe. It's. No.

.....

Tee. Hee.

......

DISCLAIMER: I. do. not. own. the. Teen. Titans

**.......**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's gonna be fine." A weak smile spread across his lips as he spoke. Cyborg was the first one to speak since they arrived at the tower. At the present moment, he was checking over everything on the giant computer that related to Raven's present condition, which no one else understood.

A sigh of relief was heard from one Titan, while the other was jumping up and down, clapping her hands rapidly. "Wonderful! We must celebrate our friend's safety! I will make the glorg!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a look of horror and disgust and stopped her just in time. "NO!!" They practically screamed.

Starfire looked hurt. "Friends... you do not wish to celebrate? You are bad friends!"

Cyborg almost laughed. Walking over he placed a strong, metallic hand on her shoulder. "No Star, we're just not hungry. That's all."

"So you do wish to partake in the celebration of our friends safe return?"

"Well, if you say so... Just as long as you don't cook or walk in on Robin."

"Why should I not-"

"Just trust me."

"I trust your judgement, friend. I will go adhere the decorations!" And with that, she was flying out of the room with a blissful and sunny air about her. Cyborg stared after her as she left, and a smile crossed his lips. _'No wonder he loves her...' _he thought.

Some machine beeped... again... and pulled him back to the pale girl lying on the medical bed. Or, the computer rather. Cyborg almost laughed, again.

Beast Boy was perched on the edge of the bed, staring at the perfectly motionless Raven. _'She's so beautiful.' _He thought. Unlike Raven, he didn't stop himself from having these thoughts in the usual. He was no longer in denial. This was no mere crush. He knew it was more than that. _'But only if she knew...'_

Caving to the fact that he loved her, she seemed to pop up in his mind whether he was thinking of her or not. And whether that seemed to be a good time or... not.

A groan escaped the dark goddess's lips. When her brain had succeeded in finally opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was... Beast Boy? He had a weird look on his face...

Her violet orbs stared straight into his deep pools of emerald. They locked eyes for a moment, before she decided to speak. "Beast Boy? You're... here?" This was about the time when Cyborg stepped in. He wasn't about to let this opportunity slip.

"Oh yeah," he began, smirking evily, "where else would he be! He's been sitting there staring at you ever since we back here."

Beast Boy turned beet red, as did Raven, and gave Cyborg an ugly look. Cyborg was nearly rolling on the floor, laughing histerically

Raven's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "R-really?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg continued, wiping a tear from his human eye. "He-"

At this point, Beast Boy tackled Cyborg as a gorilla and quickly reverted back to human form. He scratched the back of his head, looking back at Raven, and laughed nervously. "Eh..hehehe..." He was still a shade of red, as was Raven, and went to sit back down on the edge of her bed.

Cyborg eased up off of the floor and dusted himself off. "Well!" He said matter-o-factly. "He glared at Beast Boy, intent on giving him a piece of his mind. But what greeted his sight was not what he expected. It surprised him, no, it _scared_ him.

Beast Boy had locked eyes with Raven, again. But this time, neither looked away, and nothing interrupted them. Beast Boy smiled at her, hoping and praying for her to smile back.

Seeing him smile like that aroused a strange emotion inside of her. _'Ooh, he's sooo cute!'_ It said.

_'Who are you?'_ Raven thought.

_'Oh, nothing you need to worry about right now!' _It giggled and ran off, but not before causing some mischief.

Raven smiled.

This caused Beast Boy to grin even wider. That's when something started poking him. ...Well, that's what it felt like.

_'What are you doing!?!' _It screamed. _'Kiss her!!'_

_'What! I- I- Who are you?' _he questioned.

_'Your mind! Duh. What are you waiting for! Kiss her!!' _it repeated.

_'Uh...'_ Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do. This moment they shared felt wonderful. But as we all know, all good this must come to an end.

The doors to the medical room were slammed open with a _bang_ and Robin stormed in. "Augh!!" He screamed. This brought Beast Boy and Raven both out of the trance, with a start. Beast Boy hopped off of the bed and spun to see Robin staring past him, looking furious.

"Whoa, what got you so ticked?" He asked out of curiousity, and concern.

"Augh!!" Robin yelled again. "I can't find _any_ information on those chumps we fought this morning! Whoever they are, they don't come from anywhere in_ this _galaxy!"

"Yo man, chill. I'm sure there's somethin' out there." Cyborg tried to reassure him.

"No, there's not! There's no way we can hunt him down!"

Raven had tuned him out by this time, but at the word _hunt_ she gasped, Azar's words echoing in her mind. _'He was a hunter. He came for you.' _They just kept coming. _'he will be back... never give up untill... he has you.'_ She hoped no one noticed, but seeing Robin's and Beast Boy's stare, she knew better.

Robin's face showed concern, or maybe it was interest, but Raven could feel the anger and hatred, exploding off of him in waves. Towards what, she had no idea. Whereas Beast Boy's face showed true concern, mirrored by the same emotion rolling off of him, directed solely at Raven, and touching her softly.

Two emotions acted up at the same time in her head, starting an arguement.

_In Raven's mind_

"Auugh!! Just let me at him! The next time he sees me, it's gonna be in a nightmare!"

"Ooh, did you see how Beast Boy's eye's sparkled when he looked a us!? He is _so cute_!"

"Oh grow up, you sorry excuse for an emotion! We were all better off before you showed up and started screwing with everything again! Heck, we even threw a party when you left. We wouldn't have these scars from Malchior if you had just butted out and stayed dead!"

"You've been spending too much time with Rude again, havn't you Rage." The lavender cloaked emotion waggled her finger at the fuming emotion before her. "Tsk tsk tsk... You should spend more time with Happy and I. You can help us count all the cute and wonderful things about Beast Boy! I think we're on number 59..."

Rage swore she was about to explode! It was a good thing Trigon had Tri-left. "Auugh!!" She repeated. "You're useless!! Put all my effort into those insults! What's wrong with you! Why aren't you mad?!"

The mysterious emotion giggled. "Because _you're_ Rage, silly!"

Rage roared and straighted her arms out in front of her. Gathering all her energy, a ball of _red_ energy formed and began to grow. Soon, it was far larger than the crimson cloaked emotion holding it.

The one in the lavender cloak just stood there, her hands with clasped behind her back and rocking back and forth. Not worried at all by the growing danger. "Well, I know how much you probably want to destroy me right now," it began, her voice sweet and innocent, "but do you seriously want to blow Raven's mind to smitherines? I don't think she'd be too happy... or sane."

Rage paused, considering it for a moment. "I- I guess you're... right." She seemed to have a difficult time admitting it, but the ball of enery shrunk down to nothingness, anyways.

Hunched over, she began to trek back up to her own realm. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her and jerked her backwards. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're coming with me, missy." It replied.

"What!?!" Rage cried out, trying to pull away, but the peppy emotion had a strong grip. "Wow,"she muttered dully, "good arm, for someone wearing lavender."

"Thanks!" she said, giggling, "Now come with me back to Happy's realm. We're gonna show you how to... _appreciate_ Beast Boy." She giggled again and proceeded to drag Rage away, kicking and screaming.

_Back in the real world_

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, which was kinda difficult considering she was still lying down on the medical bed. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, in a blank stare. Bolting upright, she screamed. Not like a pained scream, but one of anger and hatred.

But Beast Boy couldn't tell the difference, as he rushed over. He gripped her shoulders and shook her gently, calling out her name. "Raven! Raven, snap out of it!"

Everything around them began to explode and blow to bits. Cyborg was begining to get worried, and covered his head. Robin, on the other hand was to angry to feel anything. He ducked, tucked, and rolled to avoid flying machinery, but didn't seem concerned at any level.

Beast Boy's jade colored eyes flickered back and forth frantically at the flying and exploding objects, before settling on Raven's amethyst orbs. He shook her more violently in another attempt at _'waking her up'_. He felt like he was speaking to a brick wall. "Raven!! Raven, listen to me! You have to stop! You're going to hurt someone! You're gonna hurt _yourself_! Raven, listen to me!!"

There must have been a crack in the wall somewhere, because everything dropped to the floor, and nothing blew up. Raven groaned and fell back against the pillow. Beast Boy smiled as he stared and sighed with relief.

Starfire ran in the room, panting and aparently out of breath. "Friends, I heard the scream- *gasp*" Her hand flew to her mouth as she took in the, now destroyed, medical bay. "What... happened?"

Robin got up off the floor, where he had been avoiding more flying machinery, and glared at Raven. "We had a little _mishap_."

Raven returned the same icy glare and opened her mouth to say something, but Beast Boy beat her to it. "Lay off Robin! Can't you tell her emotions are stressed!"

Robin ignored him and stalked over towards Raven, not looking very happy. Beast Boy stepped in front of him, preventing him from reaching Raven. "Beast Boy move."

He didn't reply or even flinch.

"That's an order."

He still didn't move.

Robin shoved Beast Boy out of the way and pointed a finger at Raven accusingly. "You're hiding something. I know you know that guy we fought, so spill it!"

Raven wasn't sure what to do. On one hand she didn't like keeping secrets from her friends, and they had a right to know. No, they needed to know. But on the other, she certainly didn't want to share her previous expiriences involving the hunter.

She felt trapped. Robin had cornered her.

"Well... I-" she began, getting interrupted before she really got anywhere.

"Don't have to tell you anything." Beast Boy finished, glaring angrily at Robin for the umpteenth time.

Robin directed his attention back to Beast Boy. "This doesn't concern you Beast Boy."

"No!" Beast Boy surprised everyone by yelling back. He hadn't dared to attempt this in the past. All the times he had wanted to... "This concerns _me_ just as much as it does you, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. This concerns all of us, and you know it."

"We have information to collect. We need to know what she's hiding." Robin replied, pointing back at Raven.

"Oh, so now I'm just _her_!" Raven, who was still recovering from Rage's rampage, sat upright again. "I'm so insignificant that I don't have a proper name?! I'm just something that you can use and throw away, to be forever ignored, forgotten, and alone... again..." Her voice trailed off as anger was replaced by hurt and sadness from painful memories

Starfire walked cautiously up to Robin and took ahold of his arm. "Robin, let us go do more of the searching. We will find something, eventually." He began to pull away, but soon gave up. He had no hopes of winning against Starfire in tug-a-war contest. He let himself be dragged out by his crush. Her sweet smile soon melting away all of his anger, hatred, and frustration.

Cyborg soon realized the situation and piped up. "Oops, will ya look at the time. It's time to fix up my baby!" And with that he too left the room, heading for the Titans underground garage, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone.

Beast Boy decided spoke first. "Raven, you definaitly _someone_. You can't beat yourself up like that! It can't be good for ya." He added a joking smile for good measure.

Raven didn't return it, the hurt in her voice evident though he didn't do anything wrong. "I- I was just... remembering something."

Beast Boy's emerald eyes saddened. "It was Malchior wasn't it. You were remembering how he used you to... well, you know..."

A long silence passed and Raven nodded slowly.

Beast Boy plastered a crooked smile on his face and did the unthinkable.

He took her hand in his and stared straight in to her eyes. _'Beautiful...'_ he thought. "Raven, the past is the past. You have to learn how to let it go. Just like I did with Terra." He said, not wincing with the word Terra as he would have done not so long ago.

Raven was surprised that he brought that up. He brought _her_ up. "Beast Boy..." She began. "I can't. I don't know how."

"Well, it's still possible for you to-"

"No. It's not. Malchior is in a book in a chest in my room, slade is still alive, and so is my father."

"That's impossible! You destroyed him..."

"But I just know I didn't finish it. I had to have screwed it up somehow. I can almost feel him..."

"Raven, you need to let him go."

"But I can't..."

"Yes you can! I'm here for you all the way."

He smiled, and she smiled back. Beast Boy helped her to her feet, slowly and gently, as to make sure that she was ok.

He continued to grin. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Have. A. Nice. Day.**

**:). Or. Maybe. It's. ;).**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	5. Far From Normal

**Comedy, action, and to top it all off... another Beast Boy/Raven moment. BUT THIS ONE IS HUUUUGE!!! Stay tuned to find out...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN THE TEEN TITANS FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME!!!! geez... Oh, or the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Just keep that in mind...**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the Titan's first encounter with Lucius, and needless to say, things were almost back to normal.

Almost.

Cyborg was trying his best to live life as if nothing had happened in the first place. But whether it be while playing video games (against himself) when Robin wasn't hogging the common room and huge screen, lifting weights, or fixing up his "baby", otherwise known as the T-Car, a certain two polar opposite friends of his kept creeping back into the mainstream of his thoughts.

Starfire had unspokenly assumed the role of the one to stay with Robin at all times to keep him sane and somewhat calm. Unfortunatly, the job seemed to be harder than she first thought. More unfortunate, he wouldn't eat the happy pudding she made for him, no matter how many times she offered it. She finally settled with the fact that she just didn't understand him at times. But the most unfortunate of all was how she didn't understand the sudden strange behaviors of the two most diverse people she knew.

Robin was still working and researching to the point of insanity, only stopping to attend his body needs and occasionally go to the gym to relieve himself of built up frustration and anger. This happened to be the exact place he was at right now, in fact, punching, kicking, and tearing the punching bag to shreds. Each and every thought was pumping more adrenaline, frustration, and anger into his body.

Starfire had been hanging around him nearly twenty-four seven, and it was really starting to bug him. If he didn't love her as much as he did, she would have been gone a long time ago.

But this only brought more questions to his mind, adding to his anger. _'Why is Starfire hanging around me? Why isn't Cyborg helping me? Why are Beast Boy and Raven acting the way they are? What happened between them? They both know how criminals take advantage of close relationships between team members. Why isn't Raven telling me anything?! She knows something! She been hiding things from us for too long!!'_

With this last thought, he roared and the punching bag was ripped from it's hanging spot on the ceiling, flying through the air and crashing into the nearest wall. Breathing heavily, he stared at it, it obviously being too mangled for repair, before he stalked out of the room and headed for his private study for the eleventh time today.

_Meanwhile..._

_Beast Boy's POV_

"Okay Beast Boy, just calm down. This might be one of the single most important conversations of your life. You can't screw it up! You won't! Auugh!! You've only talked to her about a gazillion times this week! Why is this so hard?! Relax. You're not even half way to the common room yet. You have plenty of time to practice what your going to say. Relax. Breathe in, breathe out... Breathe in, breathe ou-"

"Beast Boy?"

"Aaah!!" I shrieked (but it was a manly shriek, 'cause tough guys don't shriek) and spun towards the voice, only to find that it was Starfire. _'What a relief'_ I thought. "Whoa, Starfire. I didn't hear you coming." Which was weird, because I always hear people coming. Thank you awsome senses!

"Forgive me, I did not mean to bother you, but who were you talking to? There is no one here but you and I."

"Oh, I was just talking to myself. See, I'm on my way down to the common room and-"

She gasped. "Friend, you must stop this at once! I have heard that talking to yourself if unhealthy!"

I laughed. Maybe this is mean, and I know that she can't help but be a bit nieve a times, but man that's always hilarious! "No, actually I was trying to calm myself down. Just... out loud. See, I'm on my way down to the common room to talk to Raven. I have something important that I want to show her."

"Oh..." Starfire looked down at her shoes.

After that, it got really quiet. So I decided to break the slightly awkward silence. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Robin?"

"Yes, but he has journey to the gym to do battle with the bag of punching. He seemed most angry, and I found it best to leave him alone."

I have to admit. It took me a minute to fully understand what she just said. I probably had a really stupid look on my face too. "Oh, well I guess I'll just be going then." I started to back away slowly, towards the common room.

Starfire looked a me with a very... happy expression on her face and waved. "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thanks Star!" I replied, and continued on my hopefully long trek down to the common room, where, hopefully, Raven was.

Soon I found myself at the door of the common room. It was a shorter trip than I had hoped, but I was here now. There was no turning back. I checked my pockets to make sure that my supplies was still there, took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

_Author's POV_

After Beast Boy left Starfire alone in the hallway, she thought about going to see if Robin was still in the gym, training. Strolling down through the hallways at a leisurely pace, her thoughts wandered back to Beast Boy and Raven for what she thought might have been the fourteenth time today.

_'What could friend Beast Boy have to show Raven? Maybe he has a gift for her. It must be very important for him to be acting like this. Their ways of behaving towards each other seems to have changed so much in the past week. All of a sudden they are not arguing nearly at all, they have spent much of the 'alone time' together, and Raven actually _smiles _most often when he comes about her. It is, as Beast Boy would say, 'freaking me out'!'_

By this time, the door to the gym was in her sight and she didn't hear any of the sounds she normally heard when Robin was there. No grunts, smashes, thuds, or the occasional yelling. _'Strange.' _she thought.

Peeking her head through the doorway, she called out, "Robin?" but afterwards realized that he wasn't there. _'He must have gone to his 'private study', as he calls it. He could not be in the common room, for that is where Beast Boy is headed.'_

It was a good thing that his study was close by. She really didn't feel like walking much anymore, but didn't have the heart to fly at the moment. Not hesitating in the slightest, she opened the door and showed herself in. Unfortunatly, she hadn't heard the loud yelling untill the door had already opened.

"Look Robin," Cyborg shouted, pointing a finger at him. "I don't care how _obsessed _you are with finding these guys! You can't just barge in on 'em like that and demand to know what you _think_ she's hiding!"

Robin looked driven beyond the edge of livid, as he stared right up into Cyborg's _real_ eye. "_I _am the leader, _you _are a team member! _I _tell _you_ what _you _can and can't do! Not the other way around!"

Now Cyborg looked equally as angry. "Yeah, like I'm going to take orders from a walkin' traffic light!" He said, gesturing down to Robin's uniform. "I'm _not _going to let you hammer Raven with questions like that. You know how she is! She'll tell you when she's ready."

"But _I'm_ ready now! Do you have any idea how many hours I've spent looking for information?! It's about time that she told us what she knows! It's been a _whole week_!!" Robin whipped out a bird-a-rang from his belt and held it up to Cyborg, threateningly.

Starfire had been watching the fight from the sidelines, looking from face to face and trying to keep up. But seeing Robin take out a weapon, she decided that it was time that she step in.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she tried her best to calm his down. "Robin, I believe that friend Cyborg is right. It is wrong for you to invade her privacy like that."

Robin's chest was heaving, as he breathed heavily due to the amount of his rage at the moment. He spun around and slapped Starfire right across her face, surprising everyone, including himself.

She fell to the floor and held her hand to her now red cheek, tears beging to fall. Picking her self up, she ran out the door and to her room, crying.

Robin couldn't believe what he had just done. All of his anger died away when he saw her tears, realizing his actions.

Cyborg mumbled, "I suggest you apologize." on his way out. Robin sank to the floor and held his head in his hands.

He didn't know what to do.

_Raven's POV_

I was sitting, calm and collected, on the overly large couch in the common room, re-reading one of my favorite horror novels, when I heard the door hiss open and small footsteps head over to my spot. I sensed that it was Beast Boy, and smiled a bit. I hadn't meant to, but my new, mysterious, emotion seemed to gain more control each time he came near.

He plopped down beside me, and I heard him take a deep breath before speaking. "Hey, Rae. What's up?"

"It's Raven, for the billionth time, and I'm reading." No matter how many times I told him, he couldn't seem to remember that my name was _Raven_ and not _Rae_.

"Oh yeah... Um, so whatcha been up to?"

"Reading."

"Oh... Uh, so is it a good book?"

_'Was he nervous?' _I thought, but what came out of my mouth was something more along the lines of, "Well, yes. Actually it is. This is the fourth time I've read this book.

"That's... interesting." He paused. "Um... So what's it about?"

Now I knew something was up. "Beast Boy, you're stalling." I said, stating the obvious. His face went a bit red, but didn't say anything, so I continued. "Or are you just here to waste my time?"

"No! I... I, uh, I just wanted to talk. It seemed like we haven't talked in a while."

I raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, we've talked _too_ much lately."

"What?!" He seemed a bit hurt. "You really think so..."

"No, I was just..." I shook my head, before continuing "What are you here for anyways? I can tell you're not here to just have a normal conversation. So if you _are _going to sit in here, can you at least do it quietly? I was trying to have a bit of alone time."

"Oh, well, in that case..." He stood up to leave, but I could tell that something was wrong, holding out a hand to stop him.

"Wait, if you have something to tell me, just tell me. I didn't mean to be so harsh, sorry."

He sat back down and beamed at me. "Actually, I do have something to tell you. Well..." He seemed really confident, but paused as if trying to place the words right. I raised an eyebrow again. "I guess I'll just show you."

He reached into his pocket and took out a small device that look reminiscent to an average Ipod, but it the most of the back was covered with some speakers. Pressing a button on the front, a piano began to play out of the speakers, and soon enough a voice followed.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase_

I was confused, but then Beast Boy stared me straight in the eyes, took my hand in his, and started singing with it. Even though it was a girl singing it, his voice blended right in and stood out at the same time. It was... beautiful, in the least.

_When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I could feel tears welling up and I blinked them back, speaking up. "Beast Boy, I-" He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. It surprised me.

"It's not over yet."

Sure enough, the voice started again, but Beast Boy had stopped singing, and I began to consentrate on the lyrics.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase_

Beast Boy began to sing again, and I stared deep into his beautiful emerald eyes, unable to hold back my tears.

_When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Beast Boy smiled, stopping again. By this time, I had pretty much realized what he was trying to tell me, and to say that I was impressed would have been understatements. It was all so overwhelming.

_I've tried so hard_

_To tell myself that your gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The chorus began again, but this time Beast Boy did not sing. He let it the song continue to play as he spoke. "Raven, the past is the past. Your father is dead. Slade can't hurt you anymore. Malchior is gone. And you're not alone. You have me. Now and forever."

This was all too much, and I collapsed into him. Hugging him and crying into his shoulder. "Oh Beast Boy, thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I pulled away. "And you have a beautiful voice."

He ignored me complement completely, and smiled, warm and lovingly. "Your welcome. And I'm glad you liked it. Let's go. I think it's about time to go to bed."

He helped my up, and we walked out of the room together. He put his arm around my shoulder. But I decided that I would let him.

Just this once.

* * *

**For those of you who were hoping for more of an action packed chappy (I've really got to stop saying that...) that's what's comin' next!**

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for....**

**THE RETURN OF LUCIUS!!!**

**Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you...**


	6. Rape?

**Ok, so I lied.**

***you guys start throwing muffins***

**Hey! You can't throw muffins at me unless they're blueberry flavored! It's common sen- Hey, is that a cookie? YUM!! Wow, cookies are soooo goooood. Especially if thier chocolate chip or snickerdoodle!**

***RANDOMLY OFF TOPIC ALERT***

**Man, that thing is annoying. But anyways, sorry ****I made you wait for an update, but-**

**OMG!! THAT RHYMED!!!!**

**-as I have said before--I think--it's here now and the past is the past, as Raven aparently needs to learn and now i'm officially babbling so wait is that how you spell that??**

**FOCUS!!**

**Well, before that dang alert goes off again... I'd like to start the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Is there a season fourteen? I think not. Therefore, I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Beast Boy's POV_

Okay, I have to admit, I was pretty proud of myself for doing that for Raven. And she liked it too! Score! It even made her cry!

....

Wait, that didn't come out right. I meant, cry in a _good_ way. She basically broke down, right then and there.

...

Great, I'm making myself look like a jerk!

...

Now that I think about it, _why did she do that?!_ Not that I don't like the fact that we probably just had a (very nice) _big_ moment in there, but still! That's... not like Raven. What's going on inside of her?

....

Ahh! Bad image!

...

Kind of...

Anyways, we were walking down the hallways, heading towards... my room I guess. I mean, that's where _I_ was going. Her room was right next to mine, so we would have to pass it anyways.

I still had my arm laid across her shoulders and was really suprised that she didn't swat it off. But considering what just happened, I can see why she would let it stay there, just this once.

I stole a glance at Raven's face, wondering what she was thinking and if she knew what_ I _was thinking. I sure hoped not! Noticing a stray tear on her cheek that she must have forgotten to wipe away, I reached up and wiped it away for her.

Then, remembering what the song had said, I smiled and laughed. "See, told you so."

Raven stared at me, looking confused. "What?"

I laughed some more. "Oh, nevermind." After that, we both looked away, and it got quiet. I was one of those silences that's kinda awkward. I didn't like it.

"So..." I tried to, what's the word, _stimulate_ a conversation. That doesn't sound right.

She looked confused again. "So, what?"

"So, are you going to?"

"Am I going to what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already!"

She up at the ceiling while she was thinking, but I didn't see anything interesting about it. "Oh, um... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on Raven! Do I have to sing it again!?"

"No, I get it. I mean, I- I just don't know..."

"So after all that, you still don't believe me? Raven, that's kinda pathetic. What do I have to do, dance like a crazed monkey that got high off of V8 juice and scream it in your face till' your ears bleed!"

Her eyes bugged out for a second. I don't blame her. That _was_ a pretty bad mental image. My bad.

"Uh, for one thing, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to get high off of V8 juice."

"Oh yeah..."

"And second, your right. I am being pathetic, and I guess I believe you. He must be _really_ gone. If _you_ can't convince me of that, nothing can. I know your right, but I- I just have to let myself fully believe it."

"So... you believe me?"

"I just said, yes, I do. I just need a little time for it to sink in."

"Wooo! I finally did something right! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" I took my arm off her shoulders started doing my happy/victory dance.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let's call the police. He did something right. This can't be the real Beast Boy."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"... No."

"That's what I thought."

That was about the time that we reached at Raven's room. She said good night and was about to go in, when I stopped her.

"Wait, Raven!"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She sounded a bit irritated, so she must have been pretty tired.

Suddenly, I was nervous again. "I- uh, I..."

"Beast Boy spit it out, I'm ready to go to bed!"

It seemed that this was as good a moment as I was going to get to tell her. "Um... Raven, I- I- I think I love you!"

Actually, I _knew _that I loved her, but that's the way it ended up coming out: really fast in one big breath. She heard it anyways, and didn't say anything for a long time. She just stood there, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Her eyes bore into mine, but she seemed to be staring off into space at the same time.

She finally spoke... kind of. "Beast Boy... I- I-..." Raven came back to her senses. Her eyes stopped staring off into space and returned to normal size, (And I couldn't quite read them, but I'm not good at that kind of stuff in a normal situation. As if any part of my life is normal.) and her mouth snapped shut. "I need to meditate. I'm going to bed."

Though those two sentences didn't quite match up, but she turned and whipped into her room, slamming the door in my face.

I walked to my room, undressed, and jumped into bed. Even though she slammed the door in my face, I wasn't exactly sad. Just a bit disappointed. I hadn't expected her to answer me right then and there anyways. She _Raven_. This reaction was just what I had expected.

Normal people would be bawling after that, but not me. I know Raven. And if I know her as well as I do, I know that she'll come around eventually.

All she needs is a little time.

* * *

_Raven's POV_

After I slammed the door in Beast Boy's face, I leaned against the nearest wall and pressed the palms of my hands to my forehead, groaning.

"What am I going to do?"

One part of me (Happy, Brave, and the mysterious one) wanted to tell Beast Boy that I loved him too. Another part of me (Rage and Rude) wanted to rip him to shreds for telling me that, though I didn't know why. Yet another part of me (Timid) felt bad for slamming the door in his face and was afraid that he was mad. And the last part (Knowledge/Logic) was the side that didn't know what to yet.

I didn't even know what to think! Every single emotion awoke in my mind and threated to break loose. My head throbbed with the stress as I held it in my hands, doing my best to shove all of them down and ease the pain.

Biting my lip to keep from screaming, for more than one reason, I fell to my knees. If I screamed, it would relive the stress and possibly calm my emotions a bit, but it would also involve my room being completely obliterated and the whole team running to my "rescue". Espescially Beast Boy. And he was the _last_ person I wanted to see right now.

Eventually, I managed to sort through my thoughts and put everything somewhat back into place. Finally standing up, I realized that my knees felt... _weak _and _wobbly_. I didn't understand this, but removed my cloak and climbed into bed regardless.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, numerous thoughts still swirling about in the complexity that I call my mind. It must have been hours before I blinked again. Completely convinced that I was never going to fall asleep, I sighed again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Lucius's POV_

Poised cautiously outside of my target's window, I dug my fingers into the wall and hung carefully, completly silent and motionless. Because of my ability to go infinitely without breath, I stopped my this notion completely.

With hearing more keen than the Noctuid Moth's itself, I kept my ears open for the sweet sound of her breathing and slowing heartbeat. This would tell me when she was fully asleep. I could have heard her enticing, delicate heartbeat from a mile away, but I preferred my entry and abduction to be a surprise. Saying she will wake, that is.

What happens between her and I in that bedroom all depends on her reaction. It's a tradition of mine, when I purloin a female. With each abduction and kidnapping of each "poor" victim, their actions bring upon what happens to them.

For example, if she is calm, submissive, and goes without a fight/willingly, she will most likely be treated better. However, if she is fiesty and/or puts up a fight, then she will be dealt with harshly and without mercy. It may seem harsh, but you have to admit, it's an good and effective way to get respect and _what I want_.

Finally, I noticed that she had drifted into deep repose. I tried my best to restrain myself and wait another hour, for good measure. Though minutes later, I was through the newly _opened_ window and crept, quiet as the grave, to her bedside. I made a mental note to work on my control, before continuing.

She was lying perfectly motionless on her back, positioned as if she had been staring at the ceiling moments earlier, deep in thought. I began to daydream, imagined this, but forced my thoughts back in order. I kept my eyes locked on her pulchritudinous, beautiful face and slid my hand between her neck and her pillow, tilting her head back as I lifted it up off the headrest.

I heard a groan, and her eyelids began to slowly drift apart, revealing her deep amethyst orbs, soon to be filled with fear.

* * *

_Raven's POV_

I don't know when I finally fell asleep, but it was a very nice three minutes. I was totally dead to the world, or so I thought.

I must have been a lighter sleeper than I thought, for just after I drifted off, I felt a hand slip under my neck. My eyelids refused to lift themselves and allow me to see, no matter how much I tried. I must have shivered, because the hand was ice cold and the owner of it laughed softly.

Now I knew for sure who it was. After trying my hardest to open my eyes, I finally succeeded. Not sure why I groaned, but I did anyways. It seemed to take forever, but they finally fully opened.

All of my suspicions were proven correct as I stared up into the face I had grown to know better than I would have liked.

Lucius.

I scrambled out of bed, only to end up landing on my butt. He laughed again, as I jumped up, in a fighting position, naturally. "What do you want? Why are you doing here?!" I demanded.

He smiled at me. Less than warm-heartedly. One side of his mouth was turned up in a disturbing sort of crooked smile. "Hm, strange. I seem to get that a lot."

"Gee, I wonder why." I retorted, begining to get angrier with each word. "You somehow manage to invade my room _and_ my personal space while I'm sleeping, and God knows where else you touched me!"

His eyes narrowed, adding to the disturbing smile, and seemingly unfazed by my "if looks could kill" icy death glare. "Don't worry." I guessed that was _supposed_ to be reassuring. "I haven't touched you any more than you are already aware of. Not yet." His smile grew into a wide, toothy sort of smile. Suddenly, I noticed for the first time that his canines were a bit longer than they should have been. I gasped, as my mind pieced it all together.

"Your strength... beauty... skin... teeth. You're a- a-"

"Go ahead, say it." he hissed.

"Vampire!"** (AN: 1- I tried my best to make that less corny... didn't work sorry. 2- Nobody mention Twilight! It's not _"exactly like that" _so just shut up! Back to the story.) **I exclaimed, shocked to say in the least. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Yes, yes, you feel like a complete idiot. Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. Now that you know the truth, you are more frightened than ever before. Trust me, I've heard it all before. So shut up and save your pretty little breath. You're going to need it for much more satifying purposes. Satisfying for _me_ anyways." He snickered as my eyes grew wide, my mind running through all the possible meanings of "satifying for _him_".

Nothing looked good on _my_ half of the situations.

"Well, if you are done gaping at me like that, I would like to proceed."

My reply was much less articulate. "Wha-"

"Not that it matters, though. I'm going to continue anyways." If Lucius's smile could get any creepier, it just did as he leapt towards me.

Before I had time to react, he had me pinned to the nearest wall, holding my wrists high above my head with one hand and clamping the other tightly over my mouth, most likely to muffle any scream that I made have made. Even though I didn't.

Unexpectedly, Lucius's head jerked to the side. As if on cue, my door exploded off it's hinges. We must have been louder than I thought, for there, standing in my doorway as the dust cleared, was none other than Beast Boy.

Now I understood. Lucius had heard him coming, just as Beast Boy had heard us in here. Thank God for Beast Boy's sensitive ears.

Beast Boy gaped at the scene, probably not having expected it to look like this. I "mmphed" under Lucius's hand trying to call Beast Boy's attention.

"Raven?" Sometimes, his reflexes weren't the _best _in the world.

Lucius finally acknowledged his presence. "If you want to watch, I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"You! You're that guy we fought in the warehouse a week ago! The one who kissed Raven!"

It was obvious that he was no longer talking to me, but I was surprised when he mentioned the kiss. I didn't think that he had seen that.

Lucius nodded and wore the same crooked smile as earlier. "Why yes, thank you. It's always nice for my work to be appreciated." He teased.

Beast Boy growled, but stood his ground. "Get. Off. Her." Wow, he really was mad. For some reason, some part of me enjoyed seeing him like this.

Lucius turned to me for a second. "Hold tight for sec, love. I need to take care of this little pest." He sped over to the green being still standing in my doorway, and flew around him too fast for my eyes to follow. When he was done doing... whatever he was doing, he tossed Beast Boy into the corner so that he was facing where I had been pinned against the wall.

Now I saw what Lucius had done. Beast Boy was tied up and gagged with some special pink rubbery material, by the looks of it. It must have been so that he couldn't change forms.

I finally realized that I was free to use my power for the moment, but it was too late. "Aza-" In a split-second, Lucius had me pinned to the wall as before, cutting me off with a rough, forcefull kiss and most likely bruising my lips.

Now, I screamed. Something exploded, but I couldn't tell what it was. I was a bit distracted at the moment. All efforts and attempts at moving (kicking, shoving, ect.) in the slightest was proven unsuccessful, due to his massive body shoved up against mine.

Eventually, he removed his lips from mine and I gasped for air. Turning to the tied and gagged Beast Boy, he smirked. "Was it something like that?" He questioned, just to vex him, and it worked. Beast Boy growled loudly under his gag. Lucius continued. "You wanted to watch? Well now you have a front row seat."

Lucius averted his attention back to me. "I do love your outfit,"

_'Crap!' _I thought. _'I forgot, I'm not wear my cloak... or shoes.' _

Lucius kept on. "but it could use a little... improvement."

* * *

_Lucius's POV_

With that, I reached into my left pants pocket and pulled out a simple, sharp, jack knife. Flipping it open, her eyes widened, and her heartbeat quickened. I merely laughed. "I'm not going to cut you." I "reasurred" her.

Whirling to face her bed, and taking Raven with me, I pushed her down onto the mattress. She gasped and the green one's breathing stopped altogether. Instead of using the knife to cut skin, I kept my promise and began to cut away at her leotard. Now _her _breathing stopped, as I cut off the sleeves and the middle, which I, in turn, threw to the floor. This left her stomach, back, and limbs bare, **(AN: *hint* Birthmark *hint*)** precisely like in my dream.

I knew where her mind was going and laughed. Leaning in, I whispered. "I'm not going to rape you, Raven." This seemed to somehow reassure her, in the very slightest bit. To prove my point, I pulled her back up to the wall, pinning her there as before. She tried to glance over at the, now tethered, changeling, but I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

My voice continued to speak barely over a whisper. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy."

* * *

_Raven's POV_

I let out a muffled scream as he brought me into another painfully rough kiss and more of my possesions exploded. _'How do the rest of the team not hear this?!!' _I thought.

Somehow, I managed to kick one of my legs free. Lucius stepped back before I could try to trip him, though something told me he wouldn't have fallen anyways.

But I had a plan two and brought my knee up to hit him in what I believed to be a weak spot, considering he's a guy. Unfortunatly, this failed too, and he caught my knee before it reached him.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and smirked, as if saying "Is this really the best you can do?". It really irked me. Then he eyed me, starting at my feet and traveling up, taking in my enitre figure, lingering in some places more than others.

The pervert! I really wanted to kill him right now, but I couldn't seem to be able to call up my powers whenever _he_ was anywhere nearby. I ripped my knee out of his grasp and winced, jerking my head to the side and using my hair as curtain to conceal my face.

Small shocks of irritation sparked off him. It was strange how, other than a very tiny amount of a strange longing, Lucius managed to emit nearly no emotion. "Well," He was clearly annoyed by my behavior. "if you won't let me admire you through sight, I guess I have no other choice but to do it through touch."

I swear, my heart literally skipped a beat. Maybe it stopped altogether.

He slowly pressed his body to mine, probably adding a dark smile for good measure. I didn't know what he was going to do to me, but I did know one thing for sure.

I was scared.

If there was any one good time for me to be afraid, it would be now. Lucius said he wasn't going to rape me, but like I was going to trust _his_ word. Yeah right!

His free hand traveled up and down my side, exploring my curves and seemingly enjoying my soft, pale skin. I shivered at his touch, but not just because his skin was colder than his heart. If he had one, that is. I cursed myself internally, making another mental note to kill whichever emotion just took over.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Raven's mind..._

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Happy asked equally light colored emotion to her right. They had been taking a stroll in the emotion's realm, and needless to say, it was... _green_. Everything was green: green sky, green dirt, green flowers, green clouds, green _everything_! Except for the grass. That was purple.

This was a great contrast to Happy's realm of pink, yellow, and every bright and sunshiny color known to mankind. Happyhadbeen enjoying this new realm with this new emotion, (They had become _immediate_ best friends.) that was until Happy's new unidentified best friend started having problems.

Her cloak turned from a lilac shade to dark red-violet. A moan escaped her tightly closed lips and she shivered. "Aah," She began to have trouble getting a full sentence out. "Happy... you have to get the others. Ooh... Augh! I need help!"

If Happy wasn't forced to be happy all the time, she would have acted more deeply concerned. "What's going on?! I don't understand Love!" **(AN: Now you know what the emotion is, if you were too stupid to have caught on earlier.)**

"Of course you... don't! I'm a combination of love, affection, passion, and..." She moaned again. "lust." Love started taking deep breaths, as her breathing had become heavier.

"But why are you acting like this? Your just an emotion. It's not like you can physically _feel_." Happy ended the sentence with a laugh. Classic Happy. But the look Love gave her made her reconsider. "You didn't..."

Love nodded. "That's why you have to get... the others. I'm the one making Raven act like this. This is... just what Lucius whats from her, er... us. He wants... her to... 'enjoy this'. It's... wrong. But if I stay in.... control of Raven's.... body like this... she'll have no choice."

Happy's eyes grew the size of saucers, obviously not having understood before. "Oh my god! We need--I mean, you need--help!" She ran off, forgeting that she could have merely teleported and hoping that it wasn't too late.

But with a small whimper, Love knew that it was.

"I'm sorry Raven."

* * *

_Back to where we left off... (Lucius POV)_

My lips ended up adjacent to her neck, so I took the liberty of breathing in her scent. She smelled too good to be true. What did I ever do to deserve this? To continue our tradition, I let out my breath ever so slowly, allowing it to hit her neck and the warmth of it to linger in the air. As my breath crossed her neck, I heard a small moan. Numerous objects burst and shattered with black flames, whilst I grinned evilly.

I was winning.

My hand finally came to a rest on her hip, rubbing it gently as I began to trace soft kisses down the side of her neck. Another moan was heard, though she tried to suppress it the best she could.

She was giving in, slowly but surely.

Soon, my kisses reached the spot where he neck and shoulder met. She subconciously breathed in sharply through clenched teeth, while her head tilted back, and her eyes shut tightly.

I laughed darkly for the umpteenth time and lowered my voice, adding a husky-like quality to it. "My, my, looks as if I've found a sensitive spot, haven't I?"

My teeth grazed her neck, as I let my hand roam over her soft, succulent, pale skin. It traveled upwards from her hip, wandering up to her chest.

She whimpered.

I laughed through closed lips, but adjudicated that I had played with her enough, for now. I lay my hand on the back of her neck, giving her a false sense of slight security. Drawing my skull back and leaning back a bit, Raven turned her head to face me.

She fell for it.

Digging my nails into the back of her neck she screamed aloud. (Meanwhile, the nearly forgotten livid boy in the corner, who had been forced to watch all of this thrashed and flailed about in anger, desperate to help _my_ Raven.) I took this opportunity to bite into her bottom lip. She screamed all the more, but it soon died away along with her unconsiousness.

I forced myself to release her, just before the skin broke. _'Must keep her human.'_ I reminded myself. Oh, but how I wished I could taste her blood. _'The blood of a half-demon...' _I began to daydream. Shaking my head in an attempt to grasp clarity of it, I also released my grip on her wrist.

My Raven fell into my arms with one last, barely audible, moan. I had her. She truly was _mine_ now.

My eyes flickered over to the corner that held the snot-colored shapeshifter. After a moment of pondering to determine my action on him, I resolved that I should take him also. Changlings are begining to become scarse, and besides, once I break Raven's oh so fragile heart, she will have no choice but to simply melt in my hands.

With these last thoughts lingering and echoing about in my mind, I scooped Raven up bridal style, threw the still thrashing boy over my shoulder, and leapt out the window where my men were waiting.

* * *

**Whew, that was a long chapter! I hope it makes up for making you guys wait so long.**

**Did you like the many different points of view, or was it too confusing?**

**Anyhoo, I'm gonna let you guys review now. Just DON'T TELL ME THIER BEING OOC!!! (Or OC depending on how you say--er, type--it.) Got it? Good!**

**I'm gonna edit this later, so sorry for any grammatical or spellical mistakes like... that.... one.**

**Happy reviewing!**


	7. No Time For Waffles

**Okay... I agree with you.. (and I know you're thinking this) I suck. This is a shorter chapter, and I think it's less exciting than it should be, but you have to know what happened with Rob and Star and how they find out about the kidnapping and why Felix is so important and I'm trying not to rush into the good part and- and- and... **

**I'm gonna shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: This also sucks. I don't frikn' own the frikn' Teen Titans, so frikn' get over it!**

**Wait... now.**

* * *

Lucius lept out the open bedroom window, Raven unconscious in his arms and Beast Boy slung carelessly over his shoulder. He felt as if Raven belonged there, in his arms.

As if she fit perfectly, in his arms. As if this was what they were built for. As if they were molded and shaped the way they were just for her. Just for Raven.

Even though he knew this was ridiculous, he couldn't help but feel as it were true. Further distracted by her unyielding beauty, Beast Boy managed to slip off his shoulder mid-descent. This resulted in a free falling green blur, followed by a (larger) pale white blur, both rapidly approaching a rocky shoreline.

The white blur landed easily, in a professional-looking crouch, while still managing to keep Raven in the confines of his tremendous arms. The green blur was not so lucky. His piercing (but somehow slightly muffled) shriek that had occupied his headlong plummet cut off the moment he collided with a pair of hard, yet soft, arms.

Looking up, and expecting his newfound immortal enemy, he was pleasantly surprised to find an unfamiliar face staring down at his own. Maybe that was a stretch. Animal instincts told him to be overly cautious, but his human side couldn't help but be overwhelmed. The human side won over, much to the Beast's dismay, and Beast Boy was more relieved than anything.

_'Whoever this is, they just saved my life. So they can't possibly be _that_ bad.' _He reasoned with himself.

The face looked young and old at the same time. Frail and strong. Caring and relentless. It completly baffled the green teen. It was entirely apparent that the being who caught him was a man. And when Lucius called out to the man, it became obvious that he was in cohorts the execrable entity.

"Felix!" Lucius spun to face him. "What are you doing!"

The said "Felix" dropped Beast Boy immediatly and fumbled for words. "Uh, I- Um... He was... falling and... I- I-"

"Wasn't thinking." Lucius finished. "What did you think you were doing? Saving a prisoner? An inferior? An ignoble? He is not worth saving, my dear apprentice. But it is alright. Do not get upset. These minor errors are to be expected and forgiven."

Felix was dumbfounded. Lucius was eternally domineering, irascible, and downright agressive! Especially to Felix, his newly appointed... apprentice? (**AN: Did we miss something?**) (Why _Lucius _of all people wanted or needed an apprentice was beyond him.) What could have caused such an adjustment in demeanor?

Felix eyed Lucius, a questioning look forming in his eyes. "Apprentice? Sir, ar- are you sure?"

"I _know_ you are not questioning my judgement. Are you?"

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. If anything, you should be overjoyed! To be my apprentice is such a high honor!"

"It... is?" Felix was beyond confused. "But then, why did you treat me so harshly sir?"

Lucius laughed. "It was a test my dear boy. I was looking for just the right man for the job. So congradulations... I chose you."

"Well what does this mean for me?"

"It means that you are my assistant, my side kick if you like, but most importantly, you are my apprentice. You are to carry on and take my place, should anything happen to me. I will teach you my ways, and you will learn them and like it. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent! No further questions are needed. I know this is all so very overwhelming, but you will understand soon enough." Strolling over to the water's edge, he continued. "Being my apprentice is not something to be taken to lightly, Felix." Lucius turned to the vast body of water before them, staring up at the full moon expectantly. "Consider this your first task."

Before Felix had time to mutter a "huh?", a small pod-like ship swooped down and appeared before them. The complete right side lifted up automatically with mechanical hiss, and Lucius strode gracefully into the structure, glancing back at Felix.

Lucius gestured towards the twice forgotten Beast Boy, who lay uncomfortably on the ground, with a nod of his head. "Well? We certainly can't leave him _here_."

Felix nodded in return and slung Beast Boy over his shoulder as Lucius had done before. He may look small in comparison to Lucius, but he was strong enough. Attempting to match Lucius's style of stride, (and utterly failing) Felix too made his way into the small ship. A deafining roar was heard and it zoomed off into the starless midnight sky.

_Meanwhile, with Robin_

Robin hadn't moved much since he was left alone in his study. He was sitting against the wall, in a small sort of slouch, with his legs streached out and his arms lying limp at his sides.

There was a small knock on the door, but when it wasn't answered, there was a mechanical sounding hiss and Cyborg stepped in. He surveyed the room.

He noticed a couple of things. There was a new dent in the desk. Some more newspaper clippings had fallen off the wall, and many were torn (a few to pieces). But other than that, it looked pretty much the same as when he had left.

Then he looked at Robin. "You look..."

Robin interrupted without looking up. "Guilty, low, pathetic?"

"I was going to say pitiful... but okay." Cyborg replied with a laugh, as he went to sit next to his crestfallen friend.

"This isn't funny, Cyborg! I- I _hurt_ her. I hurt Starfire." He paused, looking more depressed by the minute. "She'll never forgive me."

"Now you're just being stupid. This is _Starfire _we're talking about!"

"You're wrong. I'm so... stupid!"

".... Yeah, you're pretty stupid."

Robin finally looked up, only to glare at his so called "friend". "What kind of friend are you?!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood!"

No response.

"Rob," He lay a hand on Robin's shoulder. "go apologize. She _will_ forgive you. I promise."

The eyes of Robin's mask saddened. "I- I can't."

"Oh, good grief!" Cyborg stood, snatching Robin up as well. "You're coming with me!" He carried him out the room and over to Starfire's.

"No! Cyborg, put me down! That's an order!" He squirmed and kicked, but couldn't get free of his comrade's tough hold.

"Alright, if you say so." Cyborg let go, and Robin dropped to the floor.

"That was_ not _funny, Cyborg!" He turned to leave, but Cyborg side-stepped to stop him. He whipped Robin around to face the door in front of them. Robin gulped.

The door was marked as _Starfire_.

"Now, you're going to apologize and stop being such a sissy boy." Cyborg knocked hard and loud before disappearing around the nearby corner.

The look on Robin face was priceless, to say in the least. But before he had a chance to get away, the door slid open, and Starfire appeared. "Yes... Robin?"

"Uh, I- I- Um... I-" He couldn't seem to form a sentence, considering he really hadn't had anytime to prepare anything.

Starfire looked confused, but was secretly wondering if she should be concerned for her teammate's well-being. "Robin? Are you alright?"

(cue sweat drop) "Um... yeah, I just... I just wanted to- to tell you..."

Starfire put on a irritated expression. "I believe the correct term is... spit it out, Robin!"

The boy wonder finally managed to rush the right words out. "I'm sorry!" The eyes of his mask widened considerably, and Robin felt he had trouble stopping. "I'm _so_ sorry! I- I didn't mean to, but I was just so angry, and you were just there, and I lost control and- and..." He hung his head for the third time in the past ten minutes, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm so sorry." Looking up, his eyes locked with the beautiful girl's before him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Starfire looked about ready to cry, as she nodded and clasp her hands together. "Oh Robin, of course!" She threw her arms around him in a dramatic sort of flourish.

Her tight embrace choaking the life out of him, Robin struggled to speak. "Ack! Oh... kay. Star... could you, please..."

"Oh! Apologies, friend!" Star's eyes went wide and she loosed her grip. Robin smiled and finally got the chance to wrap his arms around her and return the hug.

They both pulled back a bit to look in the other's eyes (or mask). Warm smiles common, faces began to lean towards each other. At long last, thier lips made contact. In no way did it feel wrong or out of place. It felt perfect.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Cyborg jumped out from around the corner, surprising both. "Woah! No cheesy moments! I did _not _need to see that!" At the same time, they quickly broke apart. Starfire "eeped, and Robin blinked at Cyborg with a very wide eyed mask.

Cyborg chuckled and approached them. "Aw come on, you two. This make up/out session calls for a celebration! Who wants waffles?"

Robin glared, but Star seemed estatic. "Most delightful! I will fetch friend Raven!"

The icy expression softened, see as he had lost. "Fine, I'll get Beast Boy." With that, Robin trudged off in the opposite direction.

"All right! I'll get started on the food!" Cyborg made off hotfoot for the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Starfire arrived at Raven's room. Touching ground, for she had flown, she gasped at the sight of the room. The door was blown off it's hinges, the bed looked more than slept in, there was a few dents in the far wall, and the window was broken.

Flipping open her communicator, she called for her team mates. "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy come quick!" At the sound of how desperate and troubled she sounded, Robin and Cyborg were there in less than than 30 seconds.

Robin spoke up. "Starfire, what's-" Cut off by mere surprise, he was horror-struck by the rooms disrepair.

Cyborg recovered first. "Uh... where's Beast Boy?"

Robin's turn, "He wasn't in his room. And _that _was okay in full."

Starfire remained unsettled. "Ooh, this is most like the time where Beast Boy transformed into that man-beast and supposedly kidnapped Raven, even though he really saved her!" She gasped, out of breath.

"Alright team, stay calm and start looking for clues." Robin commanded.

They nodded and got to work, starting in Raven and Beast Boy's rooms, then moving on to the rest of the tower and it's perimeter. But after two full hours of searching, they came up empty handed.

Meeting in the common room, they had to come up with a new plan. "This isn't working." Robin stated. "They obviously aren't here. Cyborg, have you tried locating thier signals?"

The half metal man tapped on the screen that had appeared on his forearm. "Nope, can't find 'em anywhere. Wherever they are, it's too far to be found." He looked up. "With thier communicators, I mean."

"No, I don't accept that. We will find them." The boy wonder got up and turned to stare at the mega computer/tv screen/window. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with realization. "And I know exactly where they went."

* * *

**I'm kinda excited about the next chapter, 'cuz Raven and Beast Boy meet-**

**Hey, wait! I can't tell _you_. You're gonna hafta wait like everybody else. **

**And because school is starting next wednesday for me, updates might be a little slower. Well, not like months, but you catch my drift. I'll try to get the next chapter up before then, but don't count on it.**

**Sorry, bye**

**and plz review!**


	8. New Friends and Ghost Stories

****

Well, school starting, getting ulcers in my eyes, and just plain writer's block pretty much explains the long wait for the update. But you guys understand, right?

**I'm sorry for the update and that you may find this chapter slightly boring. Sorry, but I have to introduce the new characters sometime. Might as well be now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm not even sure who does...**

* * *

"You do?!" Cyborg exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Starfire did the same, just as shocked as Cyborg.

Robin spun to face them and continued, more serious than ever. "Of course, I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"Well?!... Where are they?" He was really testing Cyborg's patience.

"Think about it. If you can locate them anywhere within the Earth's atmosphere, they must be..."

Cyborg had to take a seat. "Out in space. Man, I'm so stupid!"

Starfire now found her words. "What do we do now, Robin?"

"We have to go after them. What else?" He walked out of the room very leader-ish, expecting them to follow. "To the T-ship!"

* * *

_With Raven..._

When Raven finally awoke, she groaned and opened her eyes, only to find three unfamiliar faces staring back down at her. Or was two? Ugh! Her head hurt.

"Oh, look! Autumn, she's waking up!"

"Shut up, Falon."

"Nobody asked you, Ember!"

Raven slowly raised herself to a sitting position and held a hand to her head, as if it would soothe her headache. "Who are you? Where am I?"

One girl with azure colored hair spoke up. "Well, I think this is sector 2C room 15, but it could be sector 1K room 27. I don't remember." She smiled politely and shrugged.

Another girl with fiery red hair and pale skin muttered, "I don't think she means the room. And it's sector _1A_ room _4_ if you must know."

They got into a somewhat one-sided arguement, the red haired girl obviously winning. Raven took the opportunity to look around the room.

It wasn't_ huge_, looking about 15' by 17'. The walls were extremely thick and completely immune to anything you threw at it, being constructed out of a non-earthly. The floor was cold and hard beneath her bare feet, and the ceiling looked blast-proof and a bit rotted at the same time.

"Shut up, both of you!" A new girl said. "Don't you see that she's confused and frightened?"

Raven spoke up again. "I am confused, but I wouldn't go as far as _frightened_. I just wanna know what happened and where I am."

The first girl cleared her throat. "Ahem, I'm so sorry. How rude we were! I'm Falon!" Her azure blue hair came just past her shoulders. She was about Raven's height, if not a smidge shorter, and her slightly pale skin only complemented her bright blue eyes. Although, she was so skinny, she looked as though she could be blown away with the wind.

As for her clothes... well they were better than Raven's. The top resembled that of a decollete tank top, that of which cut off just above her belly button. It was a light shade of violet. The bottom half of the outfit looked like typical boy shorts, and were obviously the same color. "And this is Autumn and Ember."

Autumn smiled and waved. She had wavy auburn hair that was a couple inches longer than Falon's. She was less pale but just as skinny, and her eyes were dull green. She was wearing a forest green tunic and baggy, pajama-like, pants of the same color. "Hi," she said.

Ember didn't respond, deciding to continue glaring at the floor instead. Her firey-red hair was straight down, came down all the way past her narrow waist, and covered her left eye. Speaking of her eyes, they were a very pronounced, bright hazel.

The way her clothing covered her was not unlike Raven's. The only difference was the color. Ember's rags were black with a strange hint of dark red somehow.

Raven looked over to the farthest, darkest corner. She saw a girl with long silver hair. She was the palest and thinnest of them all and looked around the age of 18, contrary to the rest, who were Raven's age. However, the light was too dim in the corner for her to see was the older girl was wearing. "Who is she?"

"Oh," Falon said, "that's Sadie." She looked to Autumn, and there was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

"Um... we don't really know much about her though. Except we're pretty sure she doesn't age." Autumn explained.

Suddenly, Ember got up and stalked over towards them. "She doesn't! Do you want to know who she really is?!" She said. "She's a victim! That's who she is, a victim! A _Lucius_ victim! _That's_ who she is!" She didn't seem to notice that her hands were in flames.

Autumn edged toward her uneasily. "Careful Ember, you don't want to hurt anyone. Just calm-"

"Calm down!?! Don't tell me to calm down! Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do! I can _explode_ in here and there not be any effect!"

Raven's eyes went wide at the sight of Ember's arms, now mostly encased in the flames, and her eyes, which had lost their pupils. Autumn looked to Falon. "Falon, do something!"

"Me?! Why me?!!"

Autumn looked frantic, having grabbed Ember by the shoulders, trying to keep her back. "Because I'm a little _busy_ here!" She grunted and pushed her back against the wall.

"Fine." Falon said, closing her eyes in concentration. She put her the tips of her index and middle fingers to her temples and muttered something inaudible. In opening her eyes, Raven noticed they were all white and glowing like hers did.

Falon ran up and touched Ember's forehead. "Sleep." She commanded. Almost instantly, the violent and angered flaming teen closed her eyes and fell over in torpor. Caught by Autumn, she was lain down against the wall.

Autumn sighed in relief. "Whew, thanks Falon." No response. "Falon?" She turned to find Falon passed out in the middle of the floor. "Oh crud! I forgot again. She's gonna kill me for this."

Raven didn't know where to start. "Uh..." She stood in a stupor, bewildered and even more confused.

Autumn sighed again. "Ok, I'm going to explain this before you have to start asking questions." She took a deep breath. "Ember has fire powers and a huge temper, Falon has twin brother and they both have physic abilities, and I have control over the seasons and get caught between their arguements a lot. We and the guys in the room next to us are all from earth. This sector is for earth 'beings' with powers. It's the closest sector to where Lucius stays. Most of Lucius's victims stay in this sector, and there's no way out of here." She paused. "Any questions?"

Raven regained her composure during the short speech. Her mind was swimming with questions. "What do we do here?"

"You mean, how do we live?" Raven nodded. "Well, for starters, we're almost always in this room. A meal is sent in every three days through a little slot in the door. Water is given with every meal and whenever and wherever you can find any. At noon each day, we get to go out in the courtyard with the everybody else in this sector. Some are chosen to work: cleaning the ship, working in the engine room, ect. But only the lucky ones get to work. The rest of us are stuck in our rooms or wherever the gaurds decide to take us."

"What do you mean 'wherever the gaurds decide to take us?'"

"Oh, did I mention that in the courtyard, anyone can do anything they want to? Yeah, there's almost always a riot or a huge fight. That's why most of us don't even bother coming out."

"But what about the gaurds?"

"Those sickos? Almost all of them are men. Sometimes, we are lucky enough to be caught by a woman. Anyways, the gaurds prey on innocent people like us and steal us away to the bottom of the ship. That's where the torture is."

Raven gulped. "Torture?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Everyone goes through it at _least_ once. I mean, I really don't want to have relive it."

"Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I'm just being a baby. I shouldn't be the one complaining. I've only been taken once. Falon's been three times, and Ember's been down there nine."

"It was horrible." Hearing Falon's voice surprised them. Apparently she had woken up. "You never know what's going to happen. How long your going to be down there.... I saw Lucius once. I swear I did. But he didn't pay any attention to me. Only to Violet. Only Violet. She lives. She didn't die. She never will. Never forever. Violet..." Her eyes were set on Raven, but were in a blank stare. Falon looked like she was in a trance.

Raven looked to Autumn, who shrugged. "She does this whenever shes remembering or has a vision or something. I don't know. I guess it's a physic thing."

Falon suddenly regained her usual lively self. "Ooh, Autumn, tell _The_ _Violet Story_! You're the best at ghost stories!"

"Oh, alright." She took another deep breath and began to stare deep into Raven's amethyst orbs. It sure added to the effect. "Violet is a well-known myth. She's said to be Lucius's first victim. She had dark eyes, dark hair that came down to the middle of her back, and naturally pale skin. In fact, she looked a lot like you." Her voice gained some kind of creepy sound to it as she continued. "She was an 'accident'. Lucius found her on Earth and brung her here, tricking her into loving him. But one night, when he was kissing her, he bit her lip a little too hard and broke the skin.

"After tasting the first drop of her blood, he couldn't stop. He drained her and turned her into a vampire like himself, even though it was an accident. Then, he knew he had to kill her. With her being a vampire, she could become a threat to him in no time. So he killed her. He tore her apart and burned the pieces.

"It's said that her scream was heard throughout the ship that night, and that her spirit still lives down in the torture sector, forever in tormented by the pain and memories."

Falon grinned wide and clapped. She had looked like a little child, enthralled by the tale. "Yay! Autumn that was awsome! You are the best!"

Suddenly the door to the cell was swung open and banged against the wall loudly. A gaurd dressed in the same attire as the men from Lucius's first attack, during the fight with Dr. Light. He lunged forward, grabbed Raven (who yelped in surprise) and swooped out, slamming the door behind him.

The remaining girls (excluding Sadie and Ember) exchanged a look, half worry, half confusion. A groan was heard behind them. Ember woke up. "Ugh, Falon I'm going to kill y-... Hey where did that other girl go?"

* * *

_With Beast Boy..._

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Beast Boy shook his head, trying to understand everything. "It's Sebastian, Zephyre (**AN: prounced Zef-fire**), and Talon."

Each nodded.

Sebastian was around the age of twenty-two. His hair was a lot like Lucuis's but much longer, and his eyes were forest green. He had a muscular build and out sized Beast Boy by far. He was a natural leader and had no trouble keeping calm in the most difficult of situations. Though no one dared to try and press his buttons.

Zephyre was about seventeen. He had unkempt, dark red hair and eyes much like Ember's, if not. He was less fibrous than Sebastian, but he was still beat Beast Boy in size. At times, he had trouble keeping his cool and constantly struggled to keep his powers under control (due to his anger issues). Sebastian had been a great help to him, in teaching him how to calm down and repress his anger without bottling it all up.

Talon looked nearly identical to his twin sister Falon. The only difference was that his hair and figure was more boy-ish, considering he is a boy. Beast Boy found comfort in the fact that he was an inch or two taller than Talon and was also a bit more well-built. As for his personality, Talon was the opposite of his sister. He was the perfect antidote to his sister's bubbly, upbeat attitude. Some days, one could mistake him as some kind of emo kid. On other days, he was completely emotionless. In other words, he was slightly bipolar.

Beast Boy continued. "And you're a werewolf, you have fire powers, and you and your twin sister do physic stuff." Sebastian, Zephyre, and Talon nodded again (in that order).

After a black-armored gaurd threw our green hero in the small room, Sebastian freed him from his bonds. His obvious rage startled them for a moment, and so Zephyre and Talon prepare to fight. Sebastian motioned for them to back down and give him space.

Beast Boy had transformed into the Beast.

Sebastian transformed into his beast-like, werewolf form as well. He managed to beat Beast Boy back into his human form, with some difficulty, and somehow calm him down, even though the changling refused to share the reason for his violent anger.

After Sebastian introduced everyone, Talon explained the living conditions and customs and such, and later, Zephyre told _The Violet Story_. Beast Boy was captivated. All he could think about was Raven.

_'Whoa. Violet sure does sound a lot like Raven. Her looks do anyways. Raven has dark hair and dark eyes and pale skin. And Lucius bit her on the lip too! What if he turned her into a vampire too! I can't believe I didn't see that coming... Of course he was a vampire, duh! I've got to get to Raven! Who knows what they've done with her!'_

"Um... Beast Boy? Hellooo, come in Beast Boy." Talon called for his attention. Beast Boy's faces had gone through about five different emotions while he was staring into space and not speaking a word. "Beast Boy!"

"What!" Beast Boy snapped back at him. "Sorry, I was just think about my friend Raven."

Thrice a gasp was heard. Apparently, she was already well-known. "_The _Raven?" Sebastian questioned. "Not the one Lucius is after..."

"Um, yeah I think so... why?"

"I'm sorry, but your girlfriend is in grave danger, as are you."

"She is? I am? ...Wait a second, she is _not _my girlfriend."

Zephyre spoke up. "Ahem, danger?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian continued, slightly embarrassed, "I don't know how to explain it, but it seems as if I can sense the danger. And it's a strong feeling right about now. I'd be more careful than usual if I were you."

"And Raven?" Beast Boy said quietly, his voice an octave higher than before.

Sebastian shook his head.

"That explains a lot." Beast Boy muttered sarcastically, stomping off to sulk near the door. He didn't know why, but he felt more emotional than usual today. Or was it tonight?

Zephyre opened his mouth to tell him off, but before a word had time to form on his lips, the door blasted open and a gaurd looking exactly like the gaurd that brought him in the room grabbed Beast Boy (who shrieked in surprise) and flew out, shutting the door behind him loudly.

Zephyre and Talon looked to Sebastian in confusion. Sebastian didn't return they're gaze, instead staring at the door with a determined, knowing, sort of look in his eyes. He only told them this: "He'll be back."

* * *

**There you go. The least I can do is leave you wondering what's gonna happen to them. Review and try and guess! Didn't I make it obvious?**

**Oh well, the darkness calls!**

**Aka: It's time for me to go to bed. 'Cause going to bed and going to sleep are NOT the same things! Take a slight insomniac's word for it.**


	9. Pain

I don't really have anything to say here...

aawwkwaarrd...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Beast Boy's POV_

I struggled and tried the best I could to get free, but whoever this guy was, he sure had a strong grip! After about two minutes of squirming, with _no_ result _whatsoever_, I stopped and tried thinking logically…

W.W.R.D.?

What would Raven do?

Raven would think I'm pathetic. Raven would have gotten free by now… Right?

Anyways, point is, I stopped squirming. Instead, I looked at the setting around me… Not much to see.

The hallway I- err… _we_, were going down was pretty much just a long, dull rectangle with other tinier rectangles. Those were the doors. But as went further, the hallway got in worse and worse condition.

The walls began to look more and more scratched up, like it was clawed at over and over. I noticed that mold grew in some places where it was moist, and the air also grew hotter and more humid with each step, or so it seemed. I started to sweat a little, so I bet it was at least 95 degrees. Then I gulped.

I saw blood on the walls. A lot of it. Blood makes me uneasy. In fact, I don't even like being in a hospital for more than twenty minutes. This includes the medical bay at the tower.

Then faint, tortured screams reached my sensitive ears, growing louder and softer, as we passed each door. (Curse my awesome senses!) I shuddered. What if Raven was behind one of these doors!? But she's not, because I don't hear _her _scream. I can recognize it easily.

Is that weird?

Seeing that we were almost to the end of the hall, I didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. This door was different than the others. The others had been dull and gray, but this one was pure black with a detailed red and gold trim. I hoped _that_ wasn't blood.

The door flung open without being touched, (which was kind of creepy) and the guard holding me went in, not throwing me on the ground like before. But I sort of wished he did. For two reasons. One: the way he was holding me was getting to be really uncomfortable. Two: I saw Raven.

She was strapped to a long, steel coffee-like table in the middle of the room. Her legs and arms were spread out and tied to the legs of the table somehow. There was a cut on her lip, but I figured that was from before. And it looked like someone had slapped her across the face and punched her in the gut. (There a red mark on her cheek, but I could just see it on her face.) "Beast Boy!" She called.

I felt the anger rising in me, but one thing just put it over the top. There, sitting casually in a chair behind the table, was Lucius. He looked almost smug! _'Oh, how I hate that man.' _I thought. _'No, wait. He's not a man. He's a _thing_.'_

"How nice it is of you to join us Beast Boy. Or should I say, Garfield?" He said.

I didn't like the way he said my real name, but I didn't say that. "Oh dear God," I managed to croak out, "Raven… What the hell did you do to her you freak?!!"

"Oh I assure you, I have not done anything worthy of getting so upset about." He smiled. "Why don't you sit down and get comfortable, Garfield." He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head at the same time so he could look as relaxed as possible. As if that wasn't enough, he raised his legs above the table where Raven was tied and brought them down harshly on her rib cage. She let out a pain-filled grunt and winced.

At the same time, the guards forced me into a big, stiff chair. My wrists and ankles were strapped to the arms and legs of the chair, and I half expected a metal, wired helmet to come down on my head, considering I knew that this was an electric chair.

I repeated, resisting the urge to growl, through my teeth. "What did you do to her?!"

He sighed. "Well if you must know…" He trailed off, as a small screen came down from the ceiling and settled in front of my face.

At first, there was static, but then a video started playing. It showed this room, from the point of view of one of the ceiling corners, like a security camera.

In the video, the door opened (like it did for me) and Raven was thrown in (unlike I was). She got up immediately and gasped when she saw Lucius. "No." She breathed.

'_What's she so afraid for? This isn't the Raven I know.' _I thought.

Lucius said nothing and immediately advanced on her, grabbing her wrists. She struggled against him, but didn't get anywhere. Then he whispered something in her ear, (The camera apparently didn't pick up what he said.) and Raven stopped squirming.

He spun a 180 and started pushing her backwards towards the table. She fell over onto the table the second he let go of her wrists. When she started to try and get up, Lucius jumped up on top of her and straddled her.

I growled. I didn't want to watch this anymore, but it kept on playing.

Raven's arms shot up to push him off, but he caught them by the wrists again. "You think you'd know by now." He said, but I didn't really get it. He pressed her arms against the table (spread out like they are now) and she still struggled.

After Lucius whispered in her ear again, she stopped and let her head loll to the side. _"What did he say?!"_ Raven's eyes closed. She looked like she was giving in! (To what?) _"Who is this new Raven?! I don't like it!"_

Lucius got off of her and stood. Two guards came in the room (the same ones that forced me into the chair) and tied Rae to the table. After the job was done, they stayed in the room, but moved to a corner.

Lucius kneeled in at the side of the table. He brought up a hand and stroked her bare stomach. She shivered. "Yes, I know, I give you chills don't I?" Raven opened her eyes to glare her famous eye daggers at him. I knew that look. I used to get it nearly every day.

He just laughed. "Oh alright, love. I'll save a little show for your changeling."

Then the video ended, and the screen turned to static. It went up back into the ceiling where it came from, revealing the rest of the room behind it.

Lucius hadn't moved at all since it started. He was still leaned back in the chair, his hands still behind his head, his eyes still closed, and his feet still propped up on Raven. Raven hadn't moved either, but it's not like she really had a choice there…

Finally, Lucius spoke. "There's a keeper. Don't you think?" I kept my scowl. He was talking about the video, but I understood the double meaning. His language still confuses me, though. I mean, sometimes, he uses big words and sounds really sophisticated, and other times, he talks like a normal American teenager! Am I the only one who noticed?

There was a long silence after that. I don't think I could have looked at Raven without tearing up or ripping someone's head off. So I pulled Raven's death stare on Lucius. Unfortunately, it didn't phase him.

A couple minutes later, he sighed and got to his feet. I heard a small sigh from Raven too. A sigh of relief. Looking me in the eyes, he laughed his horrible, mocking laugh. "You too, huh?" He said. I guessed that he was talking about the look I was giving him. "Looks like you're going to prove to be as much of a nuisance as I thought." He shook his head and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Well, I'm sorry it has to be this way." Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his baggy, brown cargo shorts, he strolled back towards Raven.

This confused me for just about two seconds. 'Cause that's all the time I had before a electric shock ran through me, surprising and knocking the breath out me. I must have screamed, or Raven must have opened her eyes… or both, because I heard her shout, "No! Stop! You're hurting him!" Her voice was distant, as if it was barely there.

There wasn't a response. Or maybe I just didn't hear it. When I felt like I was just on the verge of blacking out, the pain stopped, and I heard laughing. Lucius. Again, he was laughing that horrible, mocking laugh. It grew louder, so he must have been coming closer.

I tried to lift my head so I could at leastlook him in the eyes. I hate showing weakness, especially in front of Raven. I had to be strong. For Raven.

But I couldn't. I couldn't even lift my head. That's how weak I was. It was no surprise that Lucius was thinking the same thing I was at that point. "Pathetic." He said, no laugh in his voice now. "There is a little taste of what's coming. It's a good thing you enjoy it so much. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, _would we_?!" At these last two words he threw a punch to my gut. It hurt like hell, but I managed to hold back tears. This was painful enough without the embarrassment of acting so… weak in front of Raven.

Speaking of Raven, I heard her shout again, slightly louder than before. "Stop it! Stop hurting him!!" Her voice shook at the end, like she was holding back tears. _'Who is she?' _I thought.

But still, it hurt- just hearing her voice. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to hold her in my arms and tell her it's going to be okay, that I'm okay. It hurt so much.

Then the electrifying pain came back, coursing through my body, shocking and tormenting every fiber of my being. It hurt so much.

I screamed. And I knew I screamed. I heard it now. But there was something else, too. Another scream, echoing me. It was Raven. I tried so hard to open my eyes, to at least see what he did. So I could at least know. But I was fading. Blackness crept over me slowly, and the sound of my own scream didn't even reach my ears. It hurt bad. But not knowing, not knowing what happened to her- to Raven… That hurt the most.

I blacked out.

It hurt so much.

* * *

_Author's POV_

When Beast Boy finally awoke, he found himself back in his original room, with Sebastian, Talon, and Zephyre. Lurching forward, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Raven!!"

Sebastian sprinted over quickly and rested what was _meant _to be _comforting _hands on Beast Boy's shoulders. "Shhh… she's not here. Calm down. I'm sure she's fine."

"No!" He yelled. "She's not! She's down in the torture room… sector… whatever, with that douchebag, Lucius! Noway in _hell _is she anywhere near _okay_! I've got to help her!"

"No need to be vulgar, you can't do anything to help her now." Sebastian somehow kept his calm. "I'm sure Raven is strong enough to handle him alone, well enough. Fretting over what you can't help or change will only cause you more stress. You can' afford to get ill here."

Talon decided to enter in the conversation. "Hey," He said, the monotone in his voice matching his outlook on the day, "listen to the guy. He's been here longer than any of us. Dude knows what he's talking about."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and tried to speak slower and more calm. "If she was put in one of these rooms closest to us, where would she be?"

Sebastian nodded towards the wall to his right and Beast Boy's left. "There's a room just beyond that wall, but it's not possible to get through."

Zephyre spoke up. "Trust me. We've tried."

This didn't phase the green teen. With a more determined look on his face than ever before, he stood, planted his feet firmly on the cold, stark floor, and faced the aforementioned wall. "Watch me." He said.

* * *

_Raven's POV_

It felt like I was in a dream, and I just prayed it would stay that way. The last thing I needed was another nightmare. But if this was a dream, why did it feel so… real?

I was wandering aimlessly through a pit-murk hallway, so dark I was bound to run into the nearest wall anytime now. As if on cue, lights clicked on, and I saw that they were tiny bulbs that lined the ceiling. The light was _extremely_ bright, but it was bright enough to see down the hallway.

I could see that the hallway itself was a dull, muted gray. Doors also made themselves known. Each door was a different color. There was each of the following: a dark green door, a orange door, a bright red door, and a gray door. At the very end of the hallway, coming clearer as I approached the first door, there a solid black door. It was a little intimidating, seeing as it was far larger than the others.

The first door I came to was the dark green one, on my left. As soon as I touched the golden doorknob, I felt more bold and brave. _'Strange…' _I thought. I opened the door, but what greeted my eyes was definitely not what I expected. If I had known what to expect in the first place, that is.

In the room, I saw myself fighting someone. It took me a while to realize that it was none other than Lucius. I was fight with much more endeavor here than I had in the past. But still, it was obvious that I was loosing. I saw Lucius land a hard punch to my other self's jaw, and the room snapped to black.

I slammed the door shut and released the knob, noticing that the brave feeling was had left as soon as I did.

Turning around to face the other door, it was the orange one, I gingerly placed my hand on the knob. Just as before, another feeling overwhelmed me, but it was clearly different. I felt like insulting someone and being as rude as possible, just to piss them off. Weird, but I still opened the door.

It was a scene like the other, but completely different. In this scene, there was another me again, and I was facing another person, Starfire I was sure it was, with a mocking look on my face. My mouth opened and closed rapidly, but I couldn't hear what I said. The horror-filled look on Starfire's face, soon turned to one of pure sadness. She ran straight towards me (the real me), crying her eyes out. Her form flew right through me, sending a chill down my spine.

I quickly closed the door, moving on to the next. Why, I don't really know… It was as if after my hand left each doorknob, my body automatically went on autopilot.

The next door was the bright red one. Again, my hand touched the knob and a different feeling overcame me. This one was rage. I yanked the door open too hard, nearly taking my arm out of it's socket in the process. This scene simply horrified me, despite my hateful demeanor.

Here, there was only Robin and I. His suit was ripped and torn, revealing nasty, bloody wounds. Who had injured him so bad? With a start, I realized that it had been me. The me in the horror scene suddenly used her powers to rip Robin apart, leaving a bloody mess. I gasped and gaped at the gruesome setting.

He was my absolute _best _friend. He was the only one who understood me, like none of the others had. Part of it might have been from the time when I took a journey inside of his mind, but nevertheless…

I glanced down at my own hands. There was no way I could have-

But I did.

The evidence was right there on my hands. His blood was on my hands.

I slammed the door shut and watched the blood fade away with the anger.

The last door before the big black one at the end of the hall, was a (tinier than the others) gray door. It was a darker gray than the walls, so it didn't totally blend in. I touched the knob, but I didn't start shaking until then. Slowly as possible, I timidly opened the door.

The scene was nearly the opposite of the one before it, as far as violence went, but it was just as horrifying.

The only person in this one was me. I was curled in a ball, hugging my knees in a sort of feeble position, in a small corner. But this wasn't what frightened me the most. (And it frightens me to admit it.) The me in the corner was fully naked. Not only that, but I was covered in scars and bruises all over. I (in the corner) began to cry uncontrollably. I (in the doorway) watched helplessly as my other body shook with the tremors caused by the intense tears.

That door shut even faster than the red door, and I bolted to the gigantic black one. Opening it with no hesitation whatsoever, I barely took into account that behind it was what seemed to be a endless black pit of despair, (Otherwise known as a black hole.) before I jumped.

Every horrible, terrifying, and vile sound you could ever think of, and more, swirled around me. But I didn't even notice. My adrenaline spiked, but I didn't notice. '_I'm already hopelessly lost. I'm going to die anyways. Why even care?' _I thought. "What's the point" I said aloud to apparently nothing.

But then I felt a hand grab hold of me and drag me upwards. Someone was saving me! My neck couldn't swivel far enough to see the face, but I saw the arms encircling my waist.

They were green.

* * *

_Author's POV_

A bright light stung Raven's eyes as she opened them with caution. It was strange how the material beneath her felt completely different than when she fell into unconsciousness before. It was supposed to feel cold and hard. Instead, it felt soft and comforting, just like a mattress.

This wasn't right.

She sat up, taking the utmost care in doing so. She looked down. It was a mattress! She had been sleeping (somewhat) on an actual bed! That's why it was so comfortable! But why?

Before she could take in any other surroundings, a voice startled her into looking up. It was Lucius. He stood at the foot of the bed with his arms folded casually, or maybe smugly, across his bare chest. He smiled and said, "'Morning sunshine."

* * *

**Oooh... aaah... cliffy...**

**I know ya'll hate it, -omg, I just said "ya'll" What is the word coming to!! - but hey, I'm the author here and what I say goes!**

**Computer: Ha! Yeah right!**

**Me: Who are you?**

**Computer: I'm your computer, duh.**

**Me: What the heck?!**

**Computer: Oh, look at this I'm gonna crash. *fakes dramatic voice* Noooooooooo!**

**Me: Omg!! Don't !**

**Computer: Wow didn't know you cared so much... Oh well, too late.**

**Me: I don't care about you! Wait... What was I saying? Oh yeah... DON'T!!! I won't be able to wr-**


	10. Reunited

**IT'S 2010!!!!**

**And I don't know about you, but I thought that was a wonderful break from the story! Fortunately for you, there won't be anymore as long as that.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Teen Titans would I be sitting here writing Fanfictions on them? ... Okay so maybe I would, but that still doesn't change anything. I don't own Teen Titans.**

**ENJOY!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Raven's POV_

I stared at him, ossified in shock and disbelief. "Sleep well?" Lucius asked.

Sadly, I had to force my face into an angry expression to hide my fear. It wasn't very hard, and I had done it often. My eyes hardened and narrowed as I replied, "If you count jabbing me with a needle, injecting some strange chemicals in me, and knocking me unconscious "sleeping", then no! I didn't!" My voice changed from a low growling to a high pitched shriek - high pitched for me - in a matter of seconds. But nothing exploded. That scared me, but not enough to be distracting.

"I _am deeply_ sorry about that. I needed you to be out of it for a while, dear. It is much easier to convey and carry you when you don't put up a fight. And since you couldn't have harmed in the least if you tried, it was really for your own safety."

'_Yeah right!' _I thought. Lucius's voice portrayed sincerity and concern, but his face wore a smug look. Apparently, that was his specialty. Still, his emotions hid from me. As he continued to silently stare at me , I could feel my sanity bending and stretching towards a breaking point. _'How does he _do_ that!'_ I wished he would leave so I could… meditate, or something. Maybe Lucius just being in the same room with me stressed my emotions- put my mind, soul, and sanity at risk. Or maybe I'm exaggerating. _'What is this place_ doing _to me!' _I thought.

"Raven," Lucius's voice pulled me out of my inner thoughts and startled me, even though I was _very _aware of his presence, "I want to apologize. I have been greatly and unnecessarily hard on you, and for that, I am sorry."

I dissolved into shock briefly, before vaulting back into anger. "You… you liar!" I screamed.

"No, I promise, I am telling the truth." He place a hand over where I suspected his pea-sized heart to be; the other was bent at the elbow and raised in the air, palm facing me. "I swear on my soul that I will not harm or even touch you while in this room today." As if to punctuate his point, Lucius took a lengthy step backwards. This put him against up against the wall, which was probably the most vulnerable position he could ever be found in… wait… never mind that that last part.

But I still didn't buy it. Did he really expect me to after all that he's done to me! I scowled and turn abruptly away from him, crossing my arms. "You don't have a soul." I muttered.

He laughed lightly. "You would be the one to know." Silence. "Well, do you have any questions before you are taken back?"

I felt sharp pang detonate in my stomach. My facial expression probably changed too. "B- back where?" I asked. _'Crap!'_ I thought. _'I stuttered!'_

Lucius didn't laugh this time. "Back to your cell, of course. I'm sorry I don't have anything more… favorable for you, but you can't stay here." '_It _is _a pretty nice room.'_ I commented in my thoughts. "This is my sleeping quarters."

My eyes slowly drifted down to the mattress I was sitting upon, and suddenly I was afraid to look. I cringed and shuddered at the same time. Lucius was again silent as I recovered. Without warning, or permission, another question came to me. Unfortunately, it skipped my brain and went straight out my mouth. "Where's Beast Boy?" I shouldn't have asked that. The inquiry, really more of a demand, shot itself passed my lips, slashing the silence in half and eating its offspring. Oh, wow… I've been spending too much time around Beast Boy.

Lucius laughed, maybe at my mistake, maybe at my face after I realized it. The mellifluous growl of his impending, yet amused, laughter lit off the walls and lay in the air, as if for a long winters rest. Sometimes - too often - his laugh was horribly mocking and taunting, but now it was gentle, sedative, almost… comforting. Oh, no. No, I was _not_ about to give in to that!

"Your concern for the changeling really is adorable. I find it very cute indeed. In regards to your question, don't worry. You'll be reunited with him soon, I promise." I gave him another disbelieving look. "I always keep my promises. Always. I am nothing if not a man of my word."

He snapped his fingers. Another armored guard came in and grabbed me by the arms, whisking me off of the bed. I gave a startled yelp. _'Wow, that was fast.'_ I thought. Whoever this guard was, he sure had a good grip. A_ really _good grip. I winced.

"Gently," Lucius coaxed the sentinel. The hold didn't loosen. "Gently," He said again, with a slight growl this time. The guard's fingers slackened ever so slightly. Lucius grunted in annoyance, but left the matter unattended, allowing the guard to wordlessly make for the door, me in hand.

"Oh, wait!" Lucius cried. The guard took two robotic steps backwards and about-faced. Lucius was right there, two centimeters from my face, suddenly all smug smiles. I felt his former, stranger, more hospitable self fading fast until it disappeared completely. He leaned in and nearly pressed his lips to mine, careful to not actually touch me. His breath had a unique smell, not quite nameable. I felt him take my hand in his and press something into my palm. Then he closed my hand on the object and stepped back. "See you soon, love."

Another pang erupted in my stomach as the first building blocks of anxiety hit. My shocked, frightened face must have been a sight to see, for Lucius chuckled. _'He's back.'_ I thought, as the sentinel turned his back on the vampire (**AN: Couldn't let you forget that little detail.**) and dragged me out.

_Lucius's POV_

I waited patiently, as I always did, until I was sure they were far out of earshot. As soon as this was assured, I sighed and set myself down on my bed. My elbows digging into my solid, granite kneecaps, I thrust my face into my hands and tried to sort everything out. _'So,' _I thought, _'She is definitely afraid of me. This is good. But it can also be bad. Fear does have another side to it that just timidity. This brings up the matter of her powers. Should I eliminate them? Can they be eliminated? Of course they can; what was I thinking? And tonight… I really wish I hadn't have made that very first promise to her, that one in her bedroom, with the shape-shifter as witness. A man of my word I am and must be. But maybe I can make one exception…'_

'_No, she will find me. That malevolent vamp (_**AN: DOUBLE MEANING ALERT**)_ will know, and she will come all the way across the galaxy to punish me. Curse that woman. If not for her, I would still be human. Humanity really was wonderful, I think. I can't remember much before that night. That very _special_ night. That night I remember perfectly clearly. Perfectly, painfully clearly…'_

In the midst of my cerebral ramblings, I happened to notice a stray piece of paper located my nightstand. Moving to investigate it, I found it was written by Felix, my apprentice as of 2 days ago. I easily recognized it as his because of the handwriting. No, I don't have a photographic memory. Felix's handwriting is simply very distinguishable.

The note read:

_I am frightened for her. Truly, I am. I know it is wrong, and I know I will most likely be brutally murdered for it, but sadly, it cannot be helped._

_I feel as if my good morals and my loyalty to Lucius are waged in a violent war, both counting on winning the prize. Both set my very existence on the line and nearly beg for it to snap and break. Both fight to dominate and control my wants and my needs. They both have set their eyes on the prize, and the prize is my heart, my mind, my body, and even my soul. That is assuming such a thing as a soul exists._

_I am frightened that my loyalty will win out, yet I am rooting for it just the same. But is this out of fear, curiosity, sadism? I am frightened that my morals will triumph, yet I am longing for it to be the champion. But is it because of my heredity, my genetics, my bringing up? Is this the goodness and pureness inside of me that I want to believe exists? Can Lucius warp and destroy that part of me too?_

_I may never know the answers to these questions. Perhaps they are rhetorical. I do not understand most of what this vast universe holds, but I do know and understand one thing._

_Too many times have I heard the cry of a fallen, broken bird. This shall __not__ happen again._

I read the note, frowning. _'Whatever,' _I thought, wadding the paper into a ball and tossing it into the trash chute. I kept my eyes on the chute after the note fell down, and sure enough, a small flame leapt up, retreating back down the chute just as quickly. I made a mental note after that to visit the boiler room today.

Deciding what to wear was always very clear-cut for me. I simply exchanged my brown cargo shorts for some black ones. I straightened myself up, put on a mask of emotionlessness, and half-marched out.

_Author's POV_

"Will you shut up already, Falon!?!" Ember screamed.

"Me?! You shut up!" Falon retorted.

"Yeah, nice come back!"

"Well maybe that's because I didn't used to be such a potty mouth."

Autumn decided it was it was time to intervene, but just as she and Ember both opened their mouths to speak, the right wall exploded. All arguing instantly quieted. A coughing green boy stumbled from the dust cloud, rubbing his head.

Seeing as the girls were in a temporary state of shock, the green boy finished coughing and spoke. "Uh, hey ladies… what's… shakin.'" The girls watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards.

An agitated shout and three more figures emerged from the cloud, just as it started to fade away. "Beast Boy!" The voice said. The girls continued to stare, wide-eyed as the figures became aware of them. "Um… hello. I'm Sebastian, and this is Talon, Zephyre, and Beast Boy. We're from… that room." Sebastian, the voice from the dust cloud, explained, pointing to the room beyond the gaping hole.

Falon's shock dissolved the moment her twin's name was uttered. "Talon!!" She exclaimed, rushing at her brother. "Talon, you're okay!"

A startled "urk" slipped past Talon's lips as he was given a bone-crushing, bear hug. He hugged her back and said, "Yeah, nice to see you too, sis." A smile pulled a corner of his mouth into a half-grin. For everyone else in the room, it was a _very_ awkward minute and forty-five seconds. "Um… Falon, you can let go now." Talon coughed out.

Falon quickly thought up an excuse. "Hey, I haven't seen you since I was nine, and that was six years ago! So suck it up and at least pretend you missed me!" Even though her excuse was a very good one, she let go of her twin anyways.

Talon sighed, then dead-panned, "It's not like I didn't miss you. It's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Falon gave him one more quick squeeze, then locked her fingers together behind her back, signaling that she was done with the hugging.

Autumn cleared her throat and prepared to introduce everyone else. "Ahem, well, I'm Autumn and this is Ember and Falon. We're from… this room." Falon smiled and waved. Ember, on the other hand, was unresponsive. She looked rapt. "Ember?" Autumn whispered to her impassive friend. "Ember, you're being rude… again. Ember?"

Falon raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her friends face. Following her stare, she realized what she was staring at. It was Zephyre, who was returning her stare with a charming smile. A smug smirk creeped up onto Falon's face. She leaned over towards Autumn, who looked extremely irritated, and whispered, "Look who she's staring at." Autumn glanced over where Falon was pointing and sure enough Ember was staring at their new guest who called himself Zephyre. "It's like, love at first sight!" Falon whispered excitedly.

She was right. Ember and Zephyre both wore that goofy grin and had that look in your eyes that you get when you like someone. The only other person she had seen here with a grin like that was Falon, and that's only when she sees that hot guy with the laser eyes out in the courtyard. Autumn looked at Falon and vice versa, and they both started snickering.

Meanwhile, on the boys side of the room, things were completely different. Instead of gawking at Zephyre like the girls were at Ember, Sebastian and Talon were checking on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" Sebastian queried as he checked the young man's pulse and breathing. Everything seemed okay, besides a small head injury.

"Well?" Talon ventured, "Is he okay?"

The others, including Ember and Zephyre, tuned in for the answer. "Yes," Sebastian said, "he's fine. The worst that could occur is that he have a slight concussion, but I doubt it. Does anyone have anything that can act as a tourniquet for his head?"

"Yeah, hang on." Zephyre ripped the sleeves off of the previously long-sleeved burgundy shirt he was wearing and tied them together. "Here, use this." He said, handing the material to his friend. Sebastian took the material and cautiously applied it to Beast Boy's head wound. After drying up most of the blood that surrounded the wound, he knotted the cloth into a headband for him.

"That should do it." Sebastian carefully lifted the injured changeling from the rubble and laid him down in a… safer spot. It's hard to find a comfortable spot when there's only the floor to lay on. "Give a few minutes to wake up and a week, tops, for that to heal, and he should be just fine." Sebastian assured everyone.

"Ooh, my head… what happened? Where am I?" Beast Boy sat up, holding his head.

"Careful, Beast Boy." Sebastian cautioned him.

"Yeah, you took a nasty blow to the head when you rammed through that wall." Zephyre informed him.

"That's the last time I do that. That hurt, even if I was a t-rex."

"And a mini one at that." Talon interjected.

Looking around the room, Beast Boy noticed a few things. "Hey, it worked! I told you so! Who are you?"

"Ember, Autumn, and Falon," Ember callously introduced them and herself, pointing backwards at each with her thumb.

"Hi," the green boy replied, obviously having nothing else left to say. He tried leaning his side against the wall, but ended up exclaiming: "Ouch! Why can't I just have super healing powers or something?! My head hurts!" Apparently, Beast Boy was a master at the art of complaining.

"Hey Falon," Autumn spoke up, "can't you heal people? Or did I just dream that?"

The aforementioned girl shook her head. "You're half right. I can only heal myself, on occasion."

"Oh, yeah…"

The injured teen groaned again.

"Just take it easy for a while, okay?" Sebastian instructed him, resting a solacing hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back against the wall and nodding as he did so. It didn't hurt as much when he leaned back against the wall versus his side. "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

Just when he had gotten comfortable, dreaming of you-know-who, the door opened and a guard - identical to every other he'd seen, tossed a familiar shape into the room. The door shut and the guard left just as quickly as he had come.

A loud gasp was heard, along with "RAVEN!!!" as the lad who was supposedly injured sprung up and dashed over to the shape. It was an action too quick for anyone to follow, let alone stop. The shape, whom he'd correctly identified as Raven, squeaked in surprise as she was pulled into an inescapable hug. And it was a weird sound, coming from Raven.

"Raven, you're okay!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I thought Lucius had hurt you, or killed you, or worse!"

Though she had suffered through worse hugs than this, Raven still had trouble breathing. "Beast… Boy… you're… hugging… me… can't… breathe…"

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see that you're okay." The excited green teen immediately let go and stepped back one or two feet.

"I wish I could say the same thing. What happened?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Beast Boy touched the cloth tied around his head and Raven nodded. "I hurt my head busting that wall down." He pointed to the giant hole and the resulting rubble on the floor.

"I see. Hold still, let me heal you." Raven put her left hand where she saw the bloodstain on the makeshift bandage. A look of concentration evident in both her eyes and expression, her hands took on a blue-ish glow. Beast Boy smiled and closed his eyes. He loved this part. He felt a dull ache at first, but a few seconds later it dwindled down to nothing, leaving behind a blissful, tingling sensation.

"Finished," Raven informed him, "you can open your eyes now." Ever so slowly, Beast Boy did as he was told, and he saw the girl of his dreams, along with the rest of the room's occupants, staring at him. But he only saw Raven. "Will you quit staring at me like that?" She looked away, embarrassed by all the attention.

Falon giggled. The two Titans turned to her simultaneously and said, "What?"

She giggled again. "You two are just so cute!" They both looked away and blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment here but we need to get some rest. By my guess, we've only got about six hours to 'morning,' and tomorrow is our turn to go out in the courtyard."

"But us girls and you guys are on different schedules." Autumn noted.

"Yeah, but now we're kind of one room." Talon said, even more monotone that Raven could have.

"Alright everyone, let's try and get some sleep. It might be a little crowded, but tomorrow we can work on clearing out the rubble." Sebastian ordered.

Everyone called a spot of limited space on the floor and tried their best not to feel claustrophobic. Of course, Ember ended up by Zephyre and Beast Boy ended up by Raven. Naturally, Beast Boy fell asleep first and unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. It took all of Raven's self-control not to slap him. _'He is warm after all…' _Raven told herself. Apparently, that was her excuse.

Beast Boy mumbled something in his sleep. "I love ya, Rae…" Raven didn't respond. She didn't have to. He was asleep, and he wouldn't hear it anyways. She had plenty of time…

Right?

* * *

**Since this worked so well last time, I'm going to do another poll!**

**Review Question/Poll: Who is your favorite OC? If you don't have one, who do you hate the most? Or you could tell me both!**

**Happy Reviewing!**

**Oh and I'm thinking about changing my pen name to Ebon Psyche. What do you think? Emo enough for you? **

**Wait I didn't steal that from someone did I??? **


	11. Roman

**Oh em gee. (Golly I hate it when people do that. Hee hee, I said golly.) I am _so_ sorry for the long wait, but I have an excuse.**

**I contracted a disease I like to call Teen Titan Burnout. I wanted nothing to do with Teen Titans. Nothing. At all. Consequently, this prevented me from working on this story/chapter. Thankfully, I'm better now. But it sucks worse than my vacuum. (We have an Oreck at my house. It's great! Best vacuums _ever_!)**

**In order to prevent this from happening to you, take a break from Teen Titans and don't obsess to much. I learned that the hard way.**

**And I'm even making it up to you! Aren't I great!?! I found a one/two-shot (I'm not sure how long yet. Probably a one-shot 'cause I haven't done one of those yet.) It's called Jokes VS Insults. Yes, its a BBXRAE. Duh!! Try and guess what it's about! Guess! Guess!**

**On another bright side, I have two new obsessions! Danny Phantom and NCIS! In that order. If you haven't watch one or either of those shows go watch them. Now! No wait. Read this chapter first, then go check them out. In that order. It won't be long now untill I start a DP or NCIS fanfiction. They're liable to come up sometime.**

**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE ALL CAPS!!! THEY'RE SO FUN!!! F IS FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS ANYWHERE AND ANYTIME AT ALL, WHICH IS WHEN I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!!**

* * *

"Robin, do you think we are close to finding them?" Starfire asked innocently. She, Robin, and Cyborg had been roaming the galaxy, searching for their missing friends. It had been at least two and a half days since they realized Raven and Beast Boy were missing and went out to search for them in the T-ship.

"Maybe, I'm not sure how to know." Robin replied. Then he dived deep into thought. A strange silence hung over the T-ship. If anyone could figure this out, it was Robin. He was nearly a professional detective, courtesy of working with Batman.

Cyborg was also deep in thought, but he certainly wasn't thinking the same as Robin. You see his and Robin's minds run on completely different tracks. Robin thinks more about the actual crime, while Cyborg thinks about the mechanics and such. In a normal situation, put their heads together, add Raven's to the mix and you've got yourself one solved mystery. But Raven wasn't here, and Robin and Cyborg just weren't feeling the teamwork vibe.

Starfire didn't have much to do. She wasn't exactly an expert at solving mysteries, so she settled for thinking about her friends gone AWOL and keeping out of her friends' ears.

The silence was broken by Cyborg. "This just doesn't make sense!" He shouted into his headset. "Spacemen don't just come, kidnap your friends, and then disappear from existence!"

"Wait, Cyborg, that's it! We have to find clues! We didn't even check out the crime scene! I'm such an idiot!" Robin said.

"That had absolutely nothing to do with what I just said."

"I know. Starfire help us think of clues. We've got to start at the very beginning: the fight with Dr. Light."

Starfire agreed that she would help and immediately began searching her memories for clues. "Well they did burst through a wall." She concluded.

"Yeah, but we do that all the time." Cyborg commented.

"They didn't have any weapons on them, and they blew up the opposite wall seconds before that." Robin noted. "If they had a bomb on the other side, you would have detected it when you scanned the warehouse before we busted in on Dr. Light."

"True… So you're saying they're super strong and super fast?"

"It's possible. At least one of them was probably stronger and faster than the norm. I think most clues are at the scene of the crime."

"Raven's room?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. What do you remember?"

"Well, there was… a dent in the wall, and… her bed was messy… and there was something else… her window was broken!"

"So she was sleeping. He busts in through the window, rips her up out of bed, and pins her against the wall. Then leaps out the window with her. She was probably unconscious."

"But that doesn't explain the busted down door and why BB is missing." Cyborg said.

"Hmm…" Robin thought for a moment. "He must have heard her shout or something, busted in, and got kidnapped too."

_Cyborg agreed. "That makes sense. We should get back to the tower and see if we can find any traces of DNA, confirm our theory."_

_Starfire spoke up. "How did he hear her and we did not?"_

"!"It doesn't matter. He has heightened senses. We have to get back to the Tower now

"Jeez… pushy." Cyborg mumbled.

"Initiate light speed." Robin ordered the machine, and soon they were flying back to Earth at the speed of light.

_With Raven and Beast Boy_

When Raven woke up, she didn't open her eyes right away. She hoped all that had happened in the last two and a half days was all simply a terrible, horrible nightmare. Sadly, the room that eventually greeted her vision was not a dream. The people that now inhabited it were not imaginary. _'This is real.' _Raven sighed. _'This really happening to me.'_

A few seconds later, after becoming fully awake, Raven felt something that really _shouldn't _be there. Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around her waist. His chest was pressed up against her back. His face dug into the back of her neck, in a comfortable sort of way. _'How does this even happen?'_ Thought Raven.

She gently removed his arms and eased up away from his. Beast Boy mumbled something incoherently and rolled over onto his back - arms and legs all stretched out. A hint of a smile danced across her features as Raven stared down at him.

Dual laughter erupted behind her. "Pahahaha!!!" The voices laughed. Turning towards the sound, Raven had an odd feeling that they were laughing at her. Sure enough, she turned to find Falon and Ember looking her way, laughing their guts out.

"What?" Raven asked accusingly.

"You!" Falon gasped through her laughter.

"And him!" Ember added, pointing at the still sleeping changeling.

Raven crossed her arms and moved to go see what the guys were doing. Talon was using some kind of mystical power to move the rubble to one gigantic pile, where Sebastian seemed to have transformed into a sort of wolf-like beast and was pounding it to tiny pebbles. Raven was slightly taken aback by Sebastian's new look, but quickly got over it.

Her eyes then moved to Zephyre who was taking the pebbles and melting them and molding them into bricks as Autumn formed a cloud over each of Zephyre's finished molds and cooled them. The rain water from the cloud would cool and harden the bricks into whatever shape Zephyre had molded them.

It was quite an impressive process, really. This was the kind of teamwork Robin drooled over in his sleep.

Autumn, seeing as how she had caught up with Zephyre, noticed Raven was up and skipped over to chat. "'Sup," Autumn said cheerily.

"Annoying cell mates." Raven mumbled.

Autumn, confused momentarily, looked over at Ember and Falon - just getting over their long fit of laughter. "Whoa," she said, surprise evident in her tone. Her eyes went wide as well. "I have _never_ in my whole life _ever _seen them actually agree on something. What were they laughing at?"

When Raven didn't respond, Autumn searched the room for her answer. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. "Oh," she said, desperately trying to hold back her laughter, "I noticed that when I woke up, but decided that it was too cute for me to wake you up."

"So you let them," Raven pointed at Ember and Falon, "wake up first and laugh at me! Err… us."

"Actually, I thought you would wake up first. Sorry." Autumn replied, sincerely apologetic.

There was a moment of silence after that. Well, if you don't count the pounding of rubble and hiss of melting rock, not to mention grunts and growls from Sebastian. Raven uncharacteristically broke the silence. "Um, how many days have I, we, been here?"

"Uh, about… two or three. Maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering. Beast Boy is starting to really stink. Not that he smells good on a usual basis."

Autumn snickered. "What ever you say..."

Raven glared back, but her expression immediately changed to one of horror. "Oh please tell me they have showers here."

Autumn laughed loudly, drawing a few strange looks as well. "Yes, they have showers. No, they're not exactly safe, and no, they're not separated boys and girls, but that's why we have Falon and Ember. Falon makes fast friends and Ember will give you third degree burns if you look at her funny." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Short story: someone always guards the door for you. Not all the people here are heartless you know. Not all the prisoners, anyways."

At that exact moment, Beast Boy awakened. He yawned and stretched out his sore muscles before standing up. "Oh man," he said, "I feel great! What happened?" Ember and Falon choked back a chortle, and the some of the boys coughed a little. Autumn bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Raven went extremely red in the face. "What?" He still received no answer. "Whoa, Raven, you're as red as Robin was when I put pink dye in his shampoo."

Of course, this only made her blush even harder, and everyone else had to try that much harder not to laugh. Ember strode up to the confused changeling and smiled, shaking her head and laughing lightly. "Dude," she threw and arm around his shoulder, "you really don't want to know."

Before anyone could formulate a reply, an ear-shattering alarm erupted throughout the room. "WHAT THE HECK?!?!" Beast Boy yelled to be heard over the screeching siren. "WHAT IS THAT?!?!"

"It's the signal that we can go out in the courtyard," Autumn shouted.

"WHAT!?!"

"Just hold on a sec."

"WHAT!?!"

"Shut up!!" Raven yelled.

"WHAT!?!"

All of a sudden the alarm cut off, but it was too late for Raven to stop herself. "SHUT UP!!!" She screamed, and then realized her mistake. "Oops."

"Jeez Raven, no need to yell." Beast Boy called over his shoulder as he followed the others out the door.

Raven growled and mumbled not so nice things under her breath and followed soon after, along with the echoes of Falon's laughter.

"Well, amigos, this is the courtyard," Ember introduced with a dramatic wave of her arms and a twirl. She stopped twirling just shy of Zephyre.

Autumn looked at Falon sternly. "Alright, what did you do."

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do that!" Falon shrieked in defense. "I'm just as freaked as you are!"

"Does she not usually act like this?" Talon questioned. Autumn and Falon both gave him a "you've got to be joking" look. "Sorry I asked…" Talon mumbled.

Ember giggled and tugged on Autumn and Falon's arms. "Come _on_!" She whined. "I want them to meet Bo and Roman!"

"Whoa!" They shouted in unison as they were dragged up the hall, down the stairs, and into a very large, open room about the size of a high school gymnasium.

As far as Beast Boy could tell, it was no different looking than their cell or the hallways. However, it was filled with an assortment of different people. Not one looked the same as another. Beast Boy couldn't help but notice that they were arranged into small circles- clearly indicating who's with whom.

'_I bet this is what lunch at high school looks like.' _He thought. He couldn't say exactly what it was like, having been home schooled in Africa – where he grew up – and with the Doom Patrol, he had never been to an actual high school before, but this had to be what one looked like. I mean, he had seen the movies, he wasn't ignorant. In fact, he thought he knew quite a lot about high school social life. He knew the Preps, and the Jocks, and the Goths, and the Emo kids- he knew them all. Even if he often did have trouble distinguishing between the Goths and Emo kids, but then again, that sounded really stupid. I mean, who can't – OW!

Beast Boy's random ponderings were interrupted by a sharp pain in his side. Raven had elbowed him hard when she noticed that dazed, far off look in his eyes. It took him a second or two to remember what was going on.

"-and that's how I got my name, Bo." Beast Boy shook his head to clear it as he caught the end of a statement.

"That's fascinating," Sebastian commented, smiling politely, "really."

Zephyre, Raven, and Talon nodded accordingly – only Talon didn't smile. Nobody really expected him to anyway. "Isn't he _great_!?" Ember squealed. "Has anyone seen Roman?" The girls (minus Raven) shook their heads. "Oh there he his!" Ember half squealed-half shouted. "Hey Roman, wait up!"

They all raised an eyebrow as they watched Ember race towards brown-haired young man. The boys all exchanged looks of confusion and shrugged. Raven rolled her eyes, Autumn sighed, and Falon smiled and giggled. But all of them were surprised with what his front looked like.

The said "Roman" turned at his name being called and smiled when he realized it was Ember. "Oh, hello Ember." He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. She grinned back, without blushing at the contact. Obviously, she was exceedingly comfortable with him. "Hello Falon, Autumn." He nodded at them, never dropping his sparkling smile. Falon beamed and waved, but Autumn grimaced and looked away. "And this is…" Roman trailed off, suggesting introductions should be made.

"Allow me." Sebastian stuck out his hand, and Roman took it and shook it warmly. "I'm Sebastian, and this is Zephyre, Talon, Beast Boy and Raven." Each nodded at their name, some waved, except for Raven. She didn't respond at all. The grass-colored changeling beside her gave her a side glance that said: "That better not be the look I think it is." _'What are you thinking, Raven? I see that look in your eyes. Just because I've never seen it in _your _eyes before doesn't mean I don't know what it looks like.'_

"I'm guessing you are Raven." Roman nearly purred, as he reached for her hand.

Beast Boy instinctively growled and smacked Roman's hand away, as he stepped in front of Raven. "Hey, let's not get too grabby here." Roman raised his eyebrows and dropped his smile in surprise.

A scowl automatically darkened Raven's features. "Will you quit doing that?!" She cried.

The green teen spun around to face her. "Doing what?!" He nearly yelled.

"Stepping in front of me, blocking any semi-human contact, growling at everyone who comes near me! Quit it!"

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend. I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you're not! I can take care of myself."

The others looked back and forth between the two bickering teammates, unsure of whether they should intervene or not.

"Apparently you can't, because if you could, we wouldn't even _be here_!!" Beast Boy screamed.

Raven was ready to let something (or someone) explode when Roman intervened. "Okay, I think we should just calm down and think this through." He said, looking from Raven to Beast Boy and back.

Falon laughed. "Yeah, I don't think blowing up Beasty here would be the best solution." Raven shot her a glare, telling her to stay out of her mind. Falon responded with a mouthed "sorry."

Out of the blue, Ember exclaimed: "Well, now that's over, Roman could you tell them about your powers?"

Embarrassed, Roman scratched the back of his head like BB does. But it wasn't nearly as cute as when he does it. "Ah, well-"

"Roman can see your dreams." Ember blurted out.

"Well, kind of." Roman corrected. "I can see people's dreams, but I have to have skin-to-skin contact. And it's not only dreams I can see, its memories, life stories, that kind of stuff too."

'_And he was about to touch Raven.' _Beast Boy thought. _'Wait, whoa, that sounded way wrong.'_

"Wow…" Raven said quietly.

"May I?" Roman smiled charmingly and held out his hand.

"Um, sure," She took in his figure- average brown-colored hair, not at all greasy, most of the other boys', but seemingly styled to a windblown look, not too messy of course. He wasn't big and muscular, but not as small and wiry as her green companion. He wasn't tall, wasn't short. Everything about him was average. Everything but his eyes. The color… she couldn't quite place it. It looked like they changed every time she looked at them.

And she had trouble looking away, as she placed her hand in Roman's.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply and slowly, he loosened up and prepared himself for the images.

First there were just colors: dark green, orange, bright red, gray, and solid black. The colors morphed into doors. The doors opened and each revealed a gruesome scene. Behind the green one was a cloaked figure fighting Lucius. The orange one revealed the same cloaked figure screaming at a strange looking, tall, red-haired girl. Behind the red was a boy laying on the ground at the cloaked one's feet, bleeding out fast. The gray one, he couldn't quite make out. He saw some figure in a corner, shaking hard, but he couldn't see much of it other than a young woman shaped blur. The only door that didn't open was the black one. It simply refused to open. Then it all got dark.

Waiting for another dream or maybe some memories, he guessed that that was the most recent dream she remembered. Before he could get any farther with his interpretation, flashes of other dreams flooded in. The first was a giant, red-skinned demon with long hair and horns. He had striking yellow eyes that phased to red as he smiled and bellowed a laugh that shook Roman's being. Then the image shattered.

Before the next image came, Roman felt something warm. He had never been able to feel anything from another person's dream or memory before. The warm spread from his hands to the rest of the body and began heating up. Soon, he began to feel as if he was on fire, but he didn't scream. He didn't pull away. He this girl obviously has very horrible nightmares, and he intended to find out why.

The fire snapped away, quickly and painlessly. But he had a feeling the nightmares weren't over. The same demon from earlier suddenly appeared - red skin and all. He had a girl chained to a wall before him; her body was shackled to the wall by unbreakable chains. Roman strained to get a better look at the girl… it was Raven! Of course it was her; it was her nightmare. A red light shot out of the demon's eyes and struck Raven with such force, Roman almost let go of her hand. She burned intensely under the beam, her clothes turning to tattered rags, but she refused to scream.

The demon stopped and reached forward to touch her. If Roman could have cried out, he would have, but he can't interfere. Its index claw pierced her stomach and scraped upwards, leaving a long gash in its wake. Blood didn't gush out as it should have, though. The crimson liquid oozed out slowly and made bleeding out an impossible way to die. Still, she refused to scream.

Since the demon was three or four times her size, he stood towering over her as he bellowed another horrible laugh. "Why do you not scream daughter?" I have done the least painful things I can do to you, yet you refuse. Why? I only want to hear you lovely voice. You have the most… enticing scream."

'_Daughter!?!'_ Roman thought, as he looked to the dream Raven. _'How could she have a demon for a father? How can she be part demon?'_

Raven didn't even respond at all to her father. The only response he got was her breathing, making her chest heavily rise and fall in uneven, labored breaths.

"At least talk to me, insult me. I know how you love to do that. I would so like to hear your voice before you-"

"No," Her voice cracked as it clawed its way out. "I won't… do it." She squeezed her eyes shut tighter against the pain speaking caused.

Her father smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear. A scream would have been better I suppose."

"Why… do you… do this… to me." She croaked out, lifting her head just enough to look him in his striking yellow eyes. "You're… supposed to be… my father."

"I created you. You were conceived and born only to my bidding. I can treat you however I please."

"You know… nothing… about being… a father."

"At least you have a father." The demon's words echoed even as the image faded and gave way to a memory.

The cloaked figure from the first dream was standing on a rooftop. She had her legs folded under her and was chanting a strange mantra he hadn't ever heard before. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She repeated over and over. She looked peaceful and relaxed. The sun was just setting over behind the city line, throwing beautiful shades of orange, red, pink, and purple into the gray, mildly cloudy sky.

"Raaaaaven!" A voice from behind her called. Her memory told him it was a girl named Starfire, even though the image didn't show her. "It is time for dinner. Robin sent me up here to fetch you."

'_So the cloaked figure is Raven…' _Roman thought.

Raven didn't respond, but some suppressed anger and irritation tingled Roman's senses. The emotions of the memories were always his least favorite parts. He didn't get emotions from dreams… or nightmares.

"Please Raven, please eat with us this time. We know you need to meditate often, but can it wait for a later time, perhaps?"

"Tell Robin I'll be right down." Raven spoke.

An excited clapping of one pair of hands was heard and a rush of wind was felt as the memory told him Starfire flew back downstairs and into the building.

Confused, Roman wondered why that memory was shown, of all the memories she must have.

Another one quickly came up. It was in Raven's room, the memory told him. A voice, Beast Boy's was heard first. "I'm sorry that… he broke your heart." There was a pause. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."

After another moments pause (about 5 seconds) Raven slid the door open to face him. She looked downright sad. Beast Boy had an apologetic expression covering his face. Unexpectedly, Raven sprang forward and threw her arms around him. Beast Boy's apologetic expression gave way to complete and utter surprise as he stiffened and forgot to hug back. She pulled away and he couldn't find any words - only "uh…"

Before either of them could speak a flying wad of dirty and disgusting smelling clothes flew into the scene and smacked BB in the head, toppling him to the floor. A half-robot the memory said was Cyborg rounded the corner. "STANKBALL!!!" He shouted. Raven smirked evilly as she held up the "stankball" with her powers. Surrounding it in flame-shaped dark energy. "Whoa, now Raven let's not get- OW!!" Cyborg said as the memory faded.

The next one had a completely different atmosphere and feel to it. It was on top of the Jump City sky needle. The memory didn't have to tell him that. Roman knew that building from the last time he went to Jump City - a year before he was captured. The people in the streets had frozen in time, as well as everything else.

There was a man - Slade - on top of the building along with Raven. She was running to try and get away from him, but didn't get far before he grasped her cloak and yanked it off her, throwing her down to the ground in the process. "What you have concealed, you shall become. You have no other choice." Slade said, standing over her.

"No!" Raven yelled/growled as she sprang up, surrounding her body with dark energy as she charged straight at him. Unfortunately, he caught her wrist before she could do any damage.

"The message will be delivered." Slade said. Her other fist made a beeline for his masked face, but he caught that one to. "Your destiny shall be fulfilled." Her futile struggling was cut off by pain surging throughout her whole body. Bright red beams of light exploded from her eyes and the sleeves, stomach, and back of her leotard were torn off by an invisible force. She moaned through clenched teeth as her hair grew so that it ran down the length of her back. Slade must have been smiling under his mask, because Roman could see that his eyes were.

Finally, Raven's mouth opened in a full-out scream as blood red inscriptions in a language Roman could not read drew themselves on every bit of her bare skin. Only her face wasn't covered in the markings. The only marking on her face was an S on her forehead, right on the gem on her charka.

Slade dropped her wrists and she fell to her knees onto the floor. He stared at her as she held her self, as if her arms were the only thing keeping her from breaking into a hundred pieces. Opening her eyes and staring at her hands, Raven was horrified. She stood up and turned as Slade moved towards her, but the image went black before he got far enough.

'_What?' _Roman thought. _'That's it? Why is her mind only showing me bits and pieces? I _have _to find out more'_ Delving as deep as Raven's mind would allow, Roman found what he was looking for.

A dark room faded into view as he dived deeper into the memory. The memory had been locked away tightly. Beating on the shield with all his might, Roman couldn't pierce it and fully enter, but he didn't give up. He sensed there was something extremely important about this one.

Four figures approached Raven, and she turned around to face them, pulling her hood down. Her mouth moved, but Roman couldn't hear it. Her eyes closed, but Roman wasn't told why. One of the figures, a boy with spiky black hair and a mask over his eyes stepped forward first. The boy mouth moved and his hands gestured to punctuate whatever he said. Raven responded. He said something back, narrowing the eyes of his mask and pointing at her. Then her mouth moved in a long speech of some sort.

'_Maybe this isn't the right one.' _Roman thought. _'It seems awfully boring.' _The boy stepped forward and took her hands in his. _'No, this has to be it.' _Suddenly, Raven pulled away and said something very quickly, obviously in a rush. A wave of black energy swept between her and the four figures with a wave of her hand. Stones rose from the ground to meet Raven's feet as she turned and ascended on them towards the gargantuan stone hand in the middle of the room.

The spiky haired boy and the other four figures pounded and attacked the shield, none having any luck of getting through. Neither was Roman having any luck at getting through the memory's shield. Roman squinted at the figures, trying to identify them. Finally, he succeeded in something! He realized that they were the ones from the other memories. He identified the robot - Cyborg - and the redhead - Starfire. The green one who had just rammed the black shield as a tyrannosaurus rex must be Beast Boy. However, the black-haired boy with the mask and cape couldn't be identified until he broke through the memory's lock on itself.

At last, Roman got through. The lock and shield gave way and allowed him to feel and hear everything. Yet he had been so caught up in trying to break through, he had lost track of what was going on. Clearly, he hadn't missed much though.

Raven had reached the stone hand and assumed the lotus position, hovering just above the hand's palm. Her hood had been brought up and her normally violet eyes had been replaced by shining white ones with no pupils. The eyes held nothing.

"The gem was born of evils fire; the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim; he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." The familiar scarlet inscriptions engraved on her skin again as she spoke. But just as soon as they appeared, Raven straightened out and thrust them off herself. They, instead rotated around her in three circles. Roman saw that she no longer had control.

"Raven!" Starfire called desperately, on the verge of tears. She spun and fell into Robin's arms. _'That's his name.' _Roman thought. Robin himself was too strong to cry, however badly he wanted to.

Behind him, Cyborg was too shocked to feel anything at all. That left Beast Boy. His eyes the size of saucers, and his mouth agape at what was to come, he allowed blinked back tears. _'Wh_y_ are they all so sad?' _Roman thought and turned his attention to Raven.

A sphere shaped white light appeared at her middle; it worked to envelope her entire being. Squinting again, Roman strained to see what was in her clenched fist. As if on cue, it opened and a lone penny fell slowly to the ground. _'This must have some great importance if she held onto it even in this moment.'_ He reasoned.

Without warning, pain hit him. Pain so intense, he himself felt like screaming. _'How does she do it?' _He thought abstractly, for Raven wasn't screaming and this was her pain. The picture began to blur, and fade in and out. _'What… is… happening?' _Roman tried not to physically gasp. _'She's dying!'_

He mentally screamed. At least, he thought it was mentally. Everything abruptly shattered and he felt himself physically blown away from whomever he was touching. All his thoughts were foggy and mushy like a Tameranean dessert. How did he know that? What's a Tameranean dessert? He pondered this thoroughly in his last two seconds of consciousness.

Both Raven and Roman gasped and flew backwards away from each other. "What did you do?!" Ember screamed at Raven as she and Zephyre caught the insentient Roman. (Discreetly, Autumn and Falon sighed a breath of relief, seeing as Ember was back to normal.) Beast Boy and Falon steadied Raven and made sure she could stand on her own.

"What happened?" Falon asked softly.

"He found… a memory… that he wasn't supposed to." Raven struggled to clear her head and remember.

"What was it?" Falon asked at the same time that Beast Boy asked what she meant by "he wasn't supposed to."

One statement was all it would take to answer both of their questions. "It was… the end of the world. When…I died."

Beast Boy responded with an knowing "oh," but the others weren't so accepting.

"What do you mean you DIED!?!" They all seemed to ask at the same time, whether in their thoughts or out loud. "You're alive and… kind of well right here!" Falon freaked.

"Shh… Falon. Everyone just calm down and let her explain." Sebastian's palliative, yet powerful voice pronounced. He made his way over to Raven, who was standing on her own now (still holding her head), and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind explaining?" He asked gently.

She looked to Beast Boy, her eyes asking him if it's okay to tell. He nodded subtly. "Um… no, I guess not." She took a deep breath and began to tell her story. "Well, for starters, my mother is human and my father is an inter-dimensional demon they call Scath to protect his real identity. My father is Trigon." She paused and heard a few gasps from people (even those that were just passing by and overheard) who knew his name.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she fled to Azarath, a different dimension. There, I was born and spent my whole childhood. They looked into my future and found out my destiny: to destroy the Earth." A few more gasps escaped.

"I was born to be his portal to our world. His 'gem,' as I was called. Anyways, I was taught by a woman named Azar to suppress my emotions and control my powers. After Azar died, and they realized they could do nothing else for me, I was sent to Earth. Once I was there, I lived on and off the streets. But it wasn't but a few weeks before I met the Titans and joined the team.

"On my sixteenth birthday, Slade, one of our worst enemies, came and delivered a message from my father. The time that I fulfilled my destiny was approaching. Not long after that, the time came and even though my friends tried to protect me, they couldn't stop the inevitable. So I went with Slade when he came for me and prepared.

"Just like I knew they would, my friends found me and tried to stop me yet again, but they couldn't. So I 'died' in a sense and became the portal just like my father wanted me to. But he let me live. Some semblance of me was still alive down in the depths of his hell. Robin, one of the Titans, and one of my best friends, teamed up with Slade to come and save me. The me he found was a child, stripped of her powers.

"After he saved me, we met up with the rest of the Titans and defeated my father. As a result, the Earth was returned to normal, and somehow, only the Titans and I remembered what happened." Raven finished. "That's it."

It took a minute or two for it to sink in. "Wow…" Falon said.

"We had no idea…" Zephyre nearly whispered. Raven looked down in embarrassment.

During the story, Beast Boy had found the showers and proceeded to take one. He returned just as she finished. "You done?" He asked Raven, his hair dripping wet. The only clothing he had on was a pair of purple shorts that reached his knees. They were just a size or two too big for him.

"Um… yeah." Raven said.

"Good, 'cause I found the showers." He said cheerily. "I'll show you." He looked around at everyone else. "Anyone else taking a shower, or do I have to wait on her alone?"

"You guys go ahead." Talon said, surprising most of them but his sister. "We'll be catch up."

"Uh… okay, sure." Beast Boy replied, raising an eyebrow at him before turning and leading Raven towards the showers. "That was weird." He whispered. "I haven't ever heard him say that much in one setting! In fact, I don't think I'd heard him talk at all!"

"Yeah…" Raven replied, her voice distant.

"You okay?" He peered at her.

"Um, yeah, just leave me alone."

"Ha, here? Not on your life, Raven." He laughed, then pointed to the girls showers. "That's the girls. There's probably toilets in there too if you really need to go."

Raven rolled her eyes as she stepped into the shower room. There was around ten showers lining the walls of the room, which added up to around thirty-two showers. (One wall was smaller than the rest) Most of the showers weren't being used, so she stepped in the nearest one. After removing the remains of her mutilated leotard, turning on the warm water, she remembered how good showers felt. _'I am never taking advantage of indoor pluming again.'_ She told herself.

When she was done, she found a black tank and shorts laid just outside her shower stall. _'It feels good to be clean again.' _She thought as she put them on. _'Beast Boy must have set these out.'_ Under the set of clothes, she was surprised to see a dark blue cloak, so dark it was nearly black. A corner of her mouth turned up in a true smile as she tied it on and walked out. Just as she expected, Beast Boy was leaning against the nearest wall, waiting on her.

"Hey," She said.

"Oh, hey," He replied. "You scared me… again."

A laugh almost escaped, but a smile did. "Where are the others?"

"They already left for the room. I told them I'd stay and wait for you."

"Touching." She stated, sarcasm evident though her smile showed him its joking manner. "Thanks."

"For what? Waiting?"

"And the clothes."

"Yeah, it took me a while to find something that you might actually wear. This place actually has a really big closet."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so it was a big pile, but still, I mean, come on!" He flailed his arms dramatically and turned to see if Raven found it funny - or even amusing in the least. More surprised than ever, he found her smiling at him. "What? Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?"

She laughed. "No. I'm just… happy."

The green bean's jaw dropped to the floor, and his eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "You? Happy?" He put a hand to her forehead. "Are you sick? Wow, this place is affecting you worse than I thought. First you smile. Then you laugh. And now you're telling me that you're… happy?! I didn't even think that word was in your vocabulary!"

"Oh look who's talking Mr. 'I Know Big Words Now.'" Her smile dropped a little.

"Hey! Oh! Yeah, keep that up! You have to get rid of that smile soon or I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Oh shut up." She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Someone needs to take a little trip to Nevermore, very soon." BB whispered.

"I heard that!" Raven accused as she slid open the door to their cell. The moment they walked in, they were attacked by a barrage of sounds. Low whispers of awe and shock fought with angry, argumentative shouts. Loud, heavy, exasperated sighs occasionally joined the bunch.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted over the noise. "HEY!!" Everyone instantly hushed. "What the heck is going on?!" Falon's panicked expression instantly clued him in. "What happened? Is someone hurt?" He moved forward to join the group, huddled around the nearest corner.

"Yeah, you could say that." Talon deadpanned, despite the chaos.

"Who…" Beast Boy started but trailed off as he tried to push through.

Raven suddenly gasped loudly. "Move!!" She nearly screamed, causing everyone to jump back out of sheer astonishment. Raven sprinted to the figure they were huddled around. It was Sadie. Her long silver hair still managed to hide her face, but she was clearly unconscious. Raven pushed Sadie's hair out of the way so she could get a good look at her face. "No…" she whispered under her breath.

Written on Sadie's face was a series of symbols Raven could easily read. A symbols Raven had hoped she would never see again.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say here... This was really kinda more of a sort of maybe laid back chapter type. A little. And I tried to make it good and long to make up for the update's absence. Hehe, I bet your eyes hurt now.**

**I THINK I SHOULD TALK IN ALL CAPS AGAIN! DOES THIS GET YOUR ATTENTION?! HOW 'BOUT THE EXCLAMATION POINTS?! ALL CAPS JUST AREN'T THE SAME WITHOUT EXCLAMATION POINTS!**

**I ALSO THINK YOU SHOULD REVIEW NOW! OR I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO STOP DOING ALL CAPS!**

**SIKE!! YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY LIKE THAT! ... I'M GONNA SHUT UP.... RIIIIGHT...**

**NOW!**


	12. In Which No One Can Finish Their Sentenc

**Things I have done during the haitus I forgot to tell you about:**

**1. Loads upon loads upon TRUCK LOADS of SUMMER WORK  
2. Written two and a half oneshots  
3. Prepared the chapter after this one. (Its gonna be pretty complex...)  
4. Debated wheter or not to include a character death in this chapter. (I ususally hate main character deaths but you'll just have to read the ENTIRE CHAPTER. Please don't stop halfway because you don't like it there's a big twist at the end.)  
5. Did I mention the summer work?  
6. Fixing my crashed computer and trying to restore all my deleted files that included everything i've pretty much ever worked on and held dear.**

**Yeah, sorry about not telling you guys that I wasn't going to update again until school was out. The main reason was because I got really swamped with my school work and finals and plans and other stuff. But I'm back now! And guess what! I got a lap top! You know what that means? I'll have more of an opportunity to write and update this story as well flip out some more of my millions of oneshot ideas. Sorry im kinda rambling so i'm gonna go now. Plus if im not asleep in 2 minutes i'm SO dead!**

**DISCLAIMER: idontownteentitans**

* * *

"No," Raven whispered, "No!" She lurched away from the mysterious, silver haired girl before her. Immediately blocked by the crowd of cell mates, she slammed into Zephyre and shoved him out of the way. As she hopelessly stumbled across the room, many strange and concerned looks were thrown her way, but they simply deflected off of her and dissipated in the air without any effect.

"Raven!" Someone called out to her, but the voice was lost as well as its purpose. She was much too far gone. "What's going on?" It might have been the same voice, but too many other inaudible voices were already rioting in her brain for an identification to be made.

"She may be going into shock." Another voice - calmer, deeper, with a soft edge to it. Footsteps. The voice moved closer. Was it going to hurt her? "Raven, can you hear me?" No. No, she was safe. She complied with the voice and nodded once. "Good. Now I need you to look at me, please." This voice was polite, but she didn't take requests. "Raven, look at me." Now the voice was ordering her? How dare it! She spun and swiped at the thin air behind her with a clawed hand

"No, Raven, don't!" The first voice shouted with urgency and feeling, but no feeling reached her now, not here (wherever here was). Where was she? Anger and frustration swept into her quickly when this question could not be answered. Who was she with? This question, too, had no answer, and she roared in sheer rage at the situation.

"Falon, you have to reach her. Invade her mind and calm her down." Another voice.

"What?" More voices. Shut up. Shut up! "After what happened to Roman? No way!" Shut up! SHUT UP!

"Falon, please! Do it now!"

"Fine, I'll try. But if I die, you are _so _not invited to my funeral."

"FALON!"

"I'M GOING!"

Only a mumbling of sounds was heard now, an incessant murmur of words she couldn't hear or understand. Then it stopped. Her hearing faded to silence. What blurred, distorted vision she possessed was blackening and giving way to a blind abyss. The world she was now perceptive of shattered in an instant and she knew no more.

_With the others_

Falon's and Beast Boy's consiousless bodies hung limply in their friends' supportive arms. You see, Autumn noticed Raven's hysteric lack of control and told Falon to go inside her mind and help "sort things out." After some arguing, Falon agreed and started to say the incantation. Just when her mind was ready to merge with Raven's, Beast Boy grabbed her hand and was pulled along too.

In summary, Falon _and _Beast Boy are now exploring Raven's psyche... That's got to be painful.

"Okay, that was seriously weird." Zephyre looked on with wide eyes. "Sooo... what happened?"

Autumn sighed, realizing that she, once again, would be the one stuck with explanations. "Falon used her powers to merge her mind with Raven's, but since Beast Boy grabbed Falon's hand, he's in there too." She said, setting Falon down carefully against the wall as Sebastian had done with Beast Boy.

"But they can't be conscious when their mind isn't even in the right body." Talon further explained. After all, he and his sister share the same powers.

Sebastian exhaled loudly as he allowed the nearest wall support his weight. "Then let's hope Raven doesn't wake up. With two minds literally combined with her own..."

Zephyre let slip a dry laugh. "Talk about a headache."

Ember scowled. "What's up with her anyways?" She said, gesturing towards Raven. "And her?" Ember pointed at Sadie. "Crazies..." Slumping down in a corner, she cross her arms and prepared for a nap.

"I think Ember's got the right idea there." Zephyre agreed with Ember's napping and moved to join her. Autumn and Sebastian shared a look of pure exhaustion. As if reading each other's thoughts, Sebastian drew a deep breath and said, "Well, before we hit the wall, we need to try and decipher those symbols on... Sadie, is it?"

"Yeah, but it's not like we can get much done like this." Autumn said, half-yawning. "Plus, I can't read that. It must be in some ancient language or something." She looked to Talon. "Hey Talon, do you think-" Talon also fell asleep. "Great."

Sebastian smiled – a warm but tired smile. "A nap it is then."

_With the other Titans_

"Alright, Titans, spread out and search for any type of clue. Starfire, check the perimeter. Cyborg, scan the halls and get a lab ready in the medical bay so we can process any evidence we find. I'll check Raven and Beast Boy's rooms. If you find anything remotely suspicious, report immediately to the med lab." Robin quickly briefed his remaining teammates. "Ready? Titans Go!"

As they went their separate ways (Robin to BB's room), the boy wonder couldn't put into words how great it felt to say his well known battle cry. Granted, it had only been close to three days but still...

Finally, Robin arrived at his missing green friend's bedroom. At first, everything seemed to be in its place – for Beast Boy's room that is – but a closer look revealed many easily overlooked clues. With a well trained eye, Robin carefully scanned the room. When he got to the bed, he zeroed in on it.

The covers were thrown off, obviously in haste. This definitely constituted a closer examination. After dismantling the bed and scrutinizing the pieces under a gaze that would have made Zeus tremble in his boots; the boy wonder decided there wasn't anything more to see.

"Augh!" He shouted in frustration. "What am I missing?" Due to the room's messiness, Robin's pacing was made difficult and awkward. "Apparently," Robin concluded, "this isn't where I should be looking." He let out an exasperated gust of air and rubbed his face before jogging, dodging, and stumbling over hordes of dirty and abused piles of clothing. _'Note to self,' _Robin thought while tripping over a soggy, grease-stained pizza box, _'bring a face mask when entering Beast Boy's room.'_

Halfway to Raven's room, his communicator beeped. The custom high G tone told him it was Starfire. Faster than Cyborg out of a veggie bar, he flipped it open without removing it from his belt. "What'd you find Star?" Silence. The only sound he heard was the soft clinking of his metal toed sneakers. "Star, did you find something?" Mild concern furrowed his brow so he stopped and yanked the T-com out of its holder. "Starfire! Why didn't you-"

Robin's voice lodged in his throat. Despite his concern for Starfire's safety, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement. Could it be? Were these the coordinates he had spent so many sleepless nights searching for? This could be it! Any lingering thoughts of Starfire flew from his mind as he raced for the medical bay.

Upon entering, he found Cyborg in the process of setting up a small forensics lab. "Cyborg!" He shouted. The half robot almost shrieked in surprise, jumping and subsequently dropping the last bit of stray machinery left over from Raven's little episode almost three days ago. When it landed on his foot, he truly did shriek and had to suppress the urge to say something inappropriate before replying. "How many times have I told Beast Boy not to sneak up on me? Do I have to start telling you now too?"

"Sorry," Robin replied so quickly it was barely recognizable, "I got it!"

"Got… what?" Cyborg said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"I have the coordinates!" Robin bounded across the room to show Cyborg the coordinates on his communicator. "We can go beat the crap out of that guy now!"

"And rescue Raven and Beast Boy."

"Yeah, that too." Robin said dismissively.

"That's great man, but where's Starfire?"

"She's-" Robin's voice caught in his throat again as he realized his grave mistake. He hastily, he tried to correct himself, "I-" but when his mouth opened no sound came out. Cyborg stared expectantly with only a hint of worry. Robin unfroze enough to bring his communicator up to his face. As his iron grip on the device loosened, it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Finally, he managed to choke out, "I don't know." Then he cried in desperation, "Cyborg, I don't know!"

The addressed robot raised a hand, ready to comfort and/or hold back his leader and friend. "Hey, Rob," He started gently, "we'll find her." Robin didn't seem at all soothed. "I mean, she probably just got her communicator stolen or-"

Rather unexpectedly, the woman of the past fifteen minutes flew in like lightning. Her entire body discharging red sparks in her haste. Cyborg smiled in satisfactory for a moment. "See I told you she was okay!" However his smile vanished when Star unceremoniously collapsed on the floor, limbs so ungracefully sprawled out. "Oh no"

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he more than sprinted over to her side, rolled her onto her back, and checked her obvious vital signs. He gently but swiftly put his arms under her body and lifted her. "Cyborg! Bed! Now!" Robin barked. Although orders such as that screamed for the former to retort to with some smart-ass answer, he didn't feel the urge and fetched medical bed post-haste.

Not waiting for Robin's order, Cyborg carefully dragged out the necessary equipment and monitors from behind the dividing curtain. Robin rushed to help as soon as he let Starfire down on the bed. Now it was Cyborg's turn to bark orders.

So that the other Titans could understand where to put what, did an occasion such as this arise, he had color-coded the necessary equipment. "White to index finger, left hand. Black to bicep. No, it doesn't matter which one. Blue around her forehead. Careful! She could have head trauma." As Cyborg continued with his rapid med-talk, Robin struggled to understand.

Questions were going to be asked about this later, procedures talked through and explained, but for now, Robin settled for focusing on remembering how to do CPR. An unpleasant constant beep came from the heart monitor. "No pulse." Cyborg said, prepping the defibrillator without blinking. "Clear!" He shouted. Robin jumped back with a start. His chest was heaving, and he felt as if he was going to need that machine soon too.

The bright haired woman's body jerked at the machine's doing, but her heart didn't. "Still unresponsive." Cyborg mumbled mostly to himself. He adjusted the machine and tried again, not even bothering to say "clear." Again, there was no response, and again Cyborg adjusted the machine and began to try again. This was his last shot. If she didn't respond this time, it was over.

At the same time, Robin was trying his hardest not to panic. He stumbled backward some more and groped for his balance and cool attitude. Her heart was failing. The machine was failing. Robin felt his body slip further into its gelatin-like state. His lungs screamed for the breath he could not provide them. Even his eyes protested, producing wetness from its farthest corners.

Thump.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence.

Both men couldn't hold back tears. Their friend, so joyful and full of life a mere hour ago was now… dead.

Robin threw his mask to the floor, his eyes closed with tears still streaming down his worry-ridden face. The automatic door hardly opened fast enough to let Robin flee out of the heartbroken room. He only hoped he could make it to his study before he collapsed.

Cyborg, who had fallen into the nearest chair, raised his head and removed his hands from his knees. Standing up and straightening his back took a great deal of effort. He let himself take one last look at Starfire before he cleaned everything up. Her face had fallen into a peaceful set, contrasting her previous frantic and pain-filled one from when she first entered the room. As much as it pained him to look at her like this, he had to take care of her.

First he had to remove the bands around her head and arm and the monitor on her left index finger. However, when he touched the back of her neck, to lift her head up and remove the band, he felt a small bump. His curiosity officially aroused, he turned her head just enough so he could see where the bump was. There was a tiny, metal chip there. He tugged on it, to see if it would come off so he could examine it further, but it was embedded deeply into her skin. A harder tug allowed it to come loose and into his hand.

Just then, the most peculiar and shocking thing happened that Cyborg had seen since he woke up with robotic parts. The moment the chip left the surface of Starfire's skin, her pulse was audible on the monitor and life returned to her body. Even her breathing stabilized.

The half-robot's jaw went slack. He had to tell Robin, but not just yet. First, he had extensive work to do with this chip-like device. It had managed to instill fake death successfully in a person's body!

Tears of joy stung his already tear abused cheeks. She was alive. He knew she was really alive.

Unfortunately, that's more than what he knew about Raven and Beast Boy. Death may have won after all.

* * *

**Gotta go! Please review! BYE! **

**...**

**This is the last time I update at one in the morning...**


	13. Raven's Mind: Part 1

**Okay, I've got good news and bad news. Which one first? Well since you unfortunatly can't answer me...**

**BAD NEWS: I know. I suck. No excuses this time.**

**GOOD NEWS: The next chapter is already written and WILL be up next weekend.**

**MORE GOOD NEWS: I'm taking Creative Writing this year at school! YAY!**

**MORE BAD NEWS: I can't think of anything clever to say for the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: Even more bad news: I still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Beast Boy groaned as his eyelids struggled to lift themselves. Suddenly, a shrilly, obnoxious sound rang out and bounded around inside his ear cavity. "Come on Robin… five more minutes…" he muttered.

Coming to his sense however, he realized it wasn't an alarm. It was a scream! Although it was not one he recognized. Then a second scream broke free. That one he recognized. It was Raven (but a bit shriller...)!

He blindly dashed towards the shrieks. Even though he was currently half-blind, he could still hear them getting closer. Beast Boy squinted in confusion as much as he did to see better.

The screams were coming from two strange looking blurry blobs. Skinny, but still blurry blobs. The closer, shorter blob had a bright blue crown, which was probably its head. The farther, slightly taller blob was mostly pink except for the purple at its top. Again, Beast Boy reasoned this to be its head.

'_Which makes that one Raven,'_ Beast Boy concluded, _'I think...' _Finally Beast Boy's vision cleared. Unfortunately, his mind did not. _'Falon! Raven!' _He struggled to remember where he was, or rather, where he had gone. _'Red sky… floating rocks in the middle of nowhere… archways… scary but kind of cute little birds…'_

The pink clad Raven's scream melted into a giggly laugh. Falon ceased her shrieks but couldn't bring herself to laugh along with the unusual pink person, now hunched over and clutching her stomach while giggling furiously. Falon's eyebrows knitted together in massive confusion. "Um, Beast Boy? Who is this?"

"Wha..? How did you know I was here?" Said Beast Boy who was standing behind Falon.

Falon stood (she had fallen on her butt out of surprise from seeing the pink clothed Raven) and turned around so fast Beast Boy got dizzy just watching her. "Never mind that, who is this?" She threw an arm backwards to point and nearly whacked the girl-like emotion in the face.

"Hey BB!" The pink Raven stumbled backwards to avoid being slapped and fell on her butt. "Hee hee… ho- how's it g- g- goin'?" She struggled to stop laughing but couldn't quite manage it. "He he help me… ah ha ha! I c- can't st- st- stop… pa ha ha ha... Laughing!"

_Meanwhile…_

Autumn looked at Raven's seemingly lifeless body bleary-eyed. "Sebastian," she whispered, "did you just hear her laugh?" She squinted at him anxiously through lazy eyelids.

Sebastian stirred and mumbled, "Nein Mami ich will nicht Pfannkuchen diesern Morgen." (**AN: It's German! Yes I got it from Google translator. Guess what it says!**)

Autumn blinked a few times and lay silent for a moment. "Yeah I didn't think so." (**AN: Fact: Autumn does not speak German.**)

_Back in Raven's mind…_

"Hey Happy," Beast Boy's voice shook as he strove to keep a straight face, "uh, not to be rude but why are you laughing?"

"Happy?" Falon said. "As in the emotion?"

"Ha-ha yeah," Happy chuckled, "Knowledge… pa ha ha! Go… hee… that way." She reached out with a shaking hand and pointed to an archway not too far off.

Beast Boy grabbed Falon's forearm and practically dragged her toward it. "Thanks Happy!" It was a step away when Falon yanked her arm out of his grip.

"You stop right now!" She shouted. "How did you know who that was? How did you even understand what she meant by 'knowledge?'"

Beast Boy sighed heavily. "Look, the only way we'll get answers is if Knowledge can tell us." He shifted his weight on the foot nearer the archway. "Now come on."

She sighed and followed him through the portal, mumbling, "How is it that _I'm _the one sent in here and _he's_ the one showing _me _around?"

"_I've _been here before." The changeling muttered distantly.

"Oh, well…" Falon stopped, but before she had time to gather her thoughts, the scenery changed.

An enormous library faded into view, three stories tall and completely filled with bookshelves that were completely filled with books. There were a few chairs here and there, but the whole place was neat and clean. All the books were straight and categorized according to genre, subject, origin, ect. One couldn't find a book or mere piece of paper out of place if they spent the rest of their lives searching for it.

A yellow clad Raven with glasses glanced up from her book long enough to see who it was and acknowledge their presence before returning to the musty pages. "Um… whatcha readin'?" No response. "Well Happy sent us here, and… uh… Are you even listening to me?" Beast Boy put his hands on his hips, looking very odd and girlish.

"Happy is a needless emotion. She contains no substance, only foolish laughter and idiotic games." Knowledge deadpanned.

Beast Boy frowned. "I like Happy! What's up with you?"

"My knowledge is limited to what Raven knows. The only opinions I may give are those that mix with Raven's view of what is fact. She occasionally blurs the line between fact and opinion."

Falon's eyes lit up in realization. "Is there someone else who can help us? Like a… Logic or something?"

The two teens followed Knowledge up one isle, down the next, across three rows and up to the second story before she paused to replace the thick novel in its unmarked spot. "Logic is currently incapacitated." She said.

"What?" Beast Boy said.

"That means Logic is injured or out of the action." Falon explained.

"What? How?"

"I already told you," Knowledge retraced her steps, went across two isles to the right, up one, and left three. "I don't have any more answers than what Raven could tell you herself." Her index finger brushed along the spines of several books before finally selecting the correct one. "Here," she said, handing a thin, frail, poorly bound book to Beast Boy, small enough to fit into his palm, "take this."

"Wha-"

"It's a kind of guide through Raven's mind."

Beast Boy carefully flipped through the pages, Falon on her tip toes peering over his shoulder. "Um, I can't read this." He said.

Knowledge adjusted her glassed and opened her mouth but Falon beat her to it. "I know what this is! These pages are written in Ancient Sumerian." She skipped around Beast Boy and snatched the book from his fingers. Flipping through the pages of the fragile book, she named each different language it was written. "That's German. Those are Latin. This is Romanian. And I think that may be Sanskrit."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "How do you know so many languages?"

"When I invade someone's mind it just kind of happens. I already knew German and Latin but Raven must know Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit."

"But if you've done this before, why were you surprised to see Happy and Knowledge?"

"This is the first mind I've seen organized like this. Most of the time I just get images and feelings." Falon shut the book and tucked it into the waistband of her shorts and placed her hands on her hips. "Let's get going."

Beast Boy looked past her and moved to stop Knowledge from vanishing into isles and isles of books. "Wait," he said, reaching for her shoulder, "any suggestions on where to start?"

She cringed away from the contact but answered lifelessly, "It depends. Raven usually starts with Logic if it's a 'normal' problem, but she goes straight to the emotion that out of line if it's a control problem." Knowledge regained movement again, heading straight for the nearest chair. Opening her book at hand, she frantically scanned the pages as if Raven's well-being depended on her ability to comprehend words at such fast speeds. "However for you," she used her powers to remove the book from Falon's waistband and turn to an exact page, all without taking her eyes from the pages of her own thick novel, "I would suggest starting here."

Falon made a noise somewhat resembling a snort. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is the most likely place that Logic would be held." Knowledge said.

"Where?" Beast Boy inquired again.

"But how do you know for sure?" Falon asked, emphasizing "for sure."

"Where?"

"It is where Logic always ends up when Raven loses control." Knowledge said simply, meant to thoroughly end the conversation. "Now leave."

Beast Boy, feeling very out of the loop, shouted, "Will somebody just tell me what's going on already?"

"Miss know-it-all here thinks we should go visit 'Insanity.'" Falon gestured to Knowledge with a sweep of her arm.

Beast Boy's eyes widened considerably. "Insanity? I always thought Raven was… different, but insane?"

"Everyone has a little bit of insanity in them - some more than others. Plus, she was totally freaking out when she saw those markings on Sadie. Her 'Insanity' was probably just feeding off the situation, so to speak." Falon explained on the way through the maze of library and to the correct archway. The way she was talking, it was as if it was common knowledge. Needless to say, this didn't help Beast Boy much. "I mean, if someone goes insane, even just a little bit, they don't think logically. Therefore, Logic is made helpless; it must be held captive by Insanity."

"She." Beast Boy corrected.

"Okay _she_ must be held captive by Insanity."

"I think I get it now. We have to go to Insanity's realm to free Logic and get Raven back to normal."

"Bingo!" Falon sing-songed excitedly.

"Then maybe she can tell us why Happy is acting all weird."

"Yeah let's go!" Falon siked herself up for whatever was coming next as they stepped through the next archway, laning in an even stranger place than the one they left. The weirdest part was: it was almost entirely green.

_With Robin_

'_How could Cyborg let her die?' _Robin sat slouched against the wall in his study. _'She's so strong and powerful. How could I let this happen?' _He wiped the wetness on his cheeks with his arm. _'Sign of weakness…'_ He thought as he reached for his mask, which was laying deep under a pile of fallen newspapers and magazine pages from his wall.

Shoving all the papers aside, ripping a few from sheer carelessness, he finally found his mask. His hand shook as he tried to arrange it correctly over his eyes, but he couldn't quite make it before another couple of tears escaped.

"This is all my fault!" Robin screamed aloud. "I cared! If you don't care they can't hurt you when…" He trailed off, not wanting to even think the words.

There was a hiss and Cyborg stepped in. "How'd you get in?" Robin muttered turning away and shutting his eyes so his "friend" couldn't see them or their obvious signs of wetness. (He refused to classify it as "crying.")

Cyborg waited a long time before replying, "My systems are linked with the Towers. I can override your lock in case of emergency." He crossed the paper littered floor and cleared a spot next to Robin against the wall. "But that's not what you wanted to know." Silence. "Rob…" He paused again, carefully selecting what to say. "I found a chip. I can back trace it to its original source. We can find BB and Raven now." Robin didn't respond to this either, just sat leaning against the wall with his left side, his back to Cyborg. "The chip was attached to Star - covering up her vital signs and making her seem dead."

"Don't play with me Cyborg. She's dead."

"No, Rob, she's not! She's alive!"

Robin hunched his shoulders. "Stop it."

"You stop being so stubborn and- and- emo! Listen to me!"

Under any other circumstances, Robin might have laughed at the irony of that statement. He, Robin, the ultimate seriousness… emo. Ha!

"Do I have to bring her in here or what? Look," Cyborg raised his left arm, "if I subtract your and my heartbeat from the scanner, there's still one more heartbeat nearby." The boy wonder sat up a little straighter but still said nothing and didn't turn around. "Either there's been a security breech inside the Tower, a really big bug is hanging in here, or Starfire's alive. I don't see any bugs."

"There's only one light in here."

"Have you heard the alarm lately?"

Even though every fiber of his being went against this being even remotely possible, Robin grabbed his mask and adjusted it over his eyes where it constantly sits. As if his mask were connected to his composure, he was almost instantly restored to his normal level of seriousness. "Fine, I'll go see."

As Cyborg led the way down to the med bay, Robin felt less and less confident the closer they got. But when they were just outside the door, a beeping was heard - not fast, not creeping along, but slow and methodic. Cyborg stopped and let Robin go in first. He slunk in the room, his own heart pounding, and automatically locked onto Starfire. Her eyes were open and her chest was expanding, contracting, and expanding again. She was breathing. She was awake. _'She's awake.' _Robin thought shocked, but excited. _'She's alive!' _"You alive!"

Starfire turned her head at the voice weakly, but barely had time to mutter a confused "Robin?" before he wrapped his arms around what he could of her - suddenly but gently. Still, the loving and excited gesture hurt her, and she squeaked from the especially sharp pain in her ribs as well as the bruising and throbbing from everywhere else.

Robin released her immediately and took one good step back to get a full look at her. In the time since he stormed out, not an hour earlier, her left eye had managed to swell shut and many bruises had formed. There was a bandage around her shoulder, but it traveled further down her torso and disappeared under the bed covers with the rest of her upper-half. _'Probably connected to a bandage around her ribs.' _Robin presumed.

"I know," Starfire half-moaned, noticing his stare, "I look hideous."

Robin grinned and opened his mouth but Cyborg covered it with his metallic hand first. "If you say 'you never look hideous' I'm going to puke."

At this, Starfire giggled and Robin couldn't help but smile at the sound. "You said you could track it?" Robin asked Cyborg, forcing him to get back on task.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, starting to inch towards the door, "I've got the program running on the Titan mainframe, but it's going to take a while."

"We don't have a while." Robin turned away from both of them and started pacing as he often did when faced with a difficult situation. "Cyborg, speed that scan or whatever up as fast as possible. I want an answer within the hour."

"Man, you know that's not possible."

"You've got two hours. No more." Cyborg nodded at the command and walked fast paced to the common room. "Starfire," Robin stopped pacing and crouched next to Star's bed, "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

_With Beast Boy and Falon_

"Whoa," Beast Boy stopped short, "this is where Insanity lives?"

Falon looked surprised as well. "I don't think so," Falon pointed to a green tree with purple leaves on it, "look."

"I don't see any-"

"Wait for it…"

Sure enough, seconds later a figure swung down from a branch and hung upside down by it. "Hey," the voice coming from the girl had a cheerful surface, but the word was dragged out with seductive undertones. Talk about a first impression. She swung down from the branch and did a flip mid-air before landing like a perfect gymnast. "What are you doing here Beastie?" She slid up in front of him and placed a hand on his chest.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and his voice came out in a squeak. "I… _ahem_… I take it you're not Insanity."

She twirled away from him, her red-violet cloak fading to a soft lilac. Her cute giggle echoed as she pirouetted back to the tree and leapt up into the thick branches.

Falon rolled her eyes. "Come on Beast Boy, lets get out of here." She started for the next archway, about 200 yards away at the base of a mountain, but noticed Beast Boy wasn't following and looked back. "Beast-"

The green changeling was no longer standing where he previously was. In fact, she didn't see him anywhere. Falon sighed and trudged over to the violet and emerald tree. A lone purple and black sneaker was seen poking through the leaves. Falon saw it, grabbed hold, and yanked. There was a loud screech and Beast Boy came tumbling out of the tree. The flirtatious emoticlone fell soon after and purposefully landed on our hormonal green teen. He let out an "oomph" and then gazed at Falon with a look that fought irritation and guilt with innocence as the referee.

"Come on!" Falon urged, "Stop flirting with Love and lets go!"

Love hid her shock behind a giggle. "How'd you know?"

Falon's eyes rolled again. "It's obvious." She grabbed Beast Boy's arm and yanked him out from under the now rose pink emotion. "We're going now."

Love stared after them as they trudged off towards the base of the mountain. Then suddenly, it came to her. This was her chance. "Beast Boy!" She shouted, using all her lung capacity, "She loves you!"

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around. "What?" He yelled back, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"She loves you!" Love repeated.

He didn't know what to say back. How was he supposed to respond? Part of him wanted to scream and jump around in happiness, but something held him back. _'Raven would never let her emotions get this out of hand. She would have muzzled Love from telling.' _He thought. _'And with Happy… and Knowledge…' _Finally, he unfroze and noticed Falon had never stopped. He morphed into a cheetah and sped up to her. When changed back to human, the realization and worry in his face and eyes was so great, Falon almost stopped walking. "I may know what's going on! I don't know how, when, where, or why, but I might possible kind of sort of maybe know what."

"Beast Boy-" Falon started.

"And if I'm right about the what, then I know I'm right about the who."

"I think-"

"So that means we've got to-"

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy finally stopped rambling and looked at Falon as though he had just snapped out of a trance. "What?"

"Look, I'm glad you figured it out, but we're running short on time, and there's still two more realms before we reach Logic." Falon said, eyes scanning the worn pages of the book she pulled from her pocket.

Beast Boy quieted as she read, but when she returned the book to the waistband of her shorts he asked, "What does it say?"

"It says Rage is next." Falon said as they approached the archway at the foot of the mountain.

Beast Boy reeled. "Rage? Is there another way?"

"Nope, but there is someone we can recruit." Falon averted her gaze from the archway in front of them to one at the very top of the rather small mountain.

Beast Boy looked thoroughly confused. "Recruit?"

* * *

**EVEN MORE GOOD NEWS: I still love reviews! And I still love you!**


	14. Raven's Mind: Part 2

**See I told you guys it would be up this weekend! Ha! And you guys thought I couldn't make a deadline...**

**Other than me rubbing that in your faces (just kidding!), I only have one other thing to say here. Wait. Disclaimer. Okay, two things.**

**ONE: OMG! NCIS SEASON PREMIERE IS TUESDAY! OMG ITS GONNA BE GREAT! I COMMAND YOU TO WATCH IT!**

**TWO (much less important in my mind...): DISCLAIMER: There it is again. I almost wrote dieclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans...**

**DIE YOU STUPID CLAIMER!**

**...I am so running out of witty comments.**

**_You were witty?_**

**Augh! I thought I got rid of you back in the author's note in chapter 2!**

**_FAIL!_****

* * *

**

"Yeah," Falon said, pointing to the mountain's peak, "Brave is through that arch. If we can convince her to come with us, maybe she can protect us."

Beast Boy scoffed, "I doubt it. Raven said herself none of them had enough power. Are you sure that's the only way through?"

"Yup," Falon said, starting up the mountain.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Beast Boy yelled, staying put.

"Would you rather go in there, just us?"

He played out the scene in his head, shivered, and then scrambled to catch up to Falon who was already halfway up. After morphing into a peregrine falcon, he flew past Falon at a speed that would make Starfire jealous.

He touched down in human form at the top, just in front of Falon. "Show off…" she said, hoisting herself up to the level ground where Beast Boy stood. Beast Boy, who didn't feel nearly as confident as he looked, reached out a hand and helped her up, grunting as he did so. "Hey!" Falon protested, "I'm not that heavy!"

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy laughed as the passed through the archway, "You get any lighter and you'll have to hold on to something every time someone sneezes." Needless to say, Falon did not look amused.

"You're one to talk BB," an army green cloaked Raven said amidst destroying a punching bag like the one Robin uses.

"You do realize you are never actually going to get stronger right?" Falon pointed out with a cocked eyebrow.

Brave didn't even look up. "Shut up! I have to try! Raven's being so wimpy, it's like she's not even trying anymore. I won't let her give up!"

"That's good to hear," Falon said, moving a few steps closer, "because we need your help." Brave continued to demolish the tough training device, acting as if the two had never even entered the room. "Come on!" Falon said exasperatedly after a few minutes of no response, "We can't do this with out some help - your help." Her fists relentless, her face still stoic, Brave silently contemplated the offer.

"Please," The pleading in Beast Boy's voice was genuinely reflected in his abysmal emerald eyes. "Rage will _pulverize_ us!"

With a single, well-placed kick, the hanging bag was ripped from the ceiling, emitting a sound that mixed a vicious snap and shredding as well as a thud as it his the shiny, hardwood floor. "Alright!" Brave shouted exuberantly, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Falon snatched up the sudden change in demeanor and jogged after Brave, back through that which they had came in through.

Beast Boy followed but looked much less assured of their coming victory. Worry knotting his brow, he transformed back into a falcon and cut through the air to the mountain's base. Once there (and back to human), he realized he had to wait for Falon and Brave, and before he knew what he was doing he was pacing with a style identical to Robin's. Left, right. Left, right.

"Dude," Falon said as she slid down the last bit of raised green dirt as if sliding into home plate, "you're pacing."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just worried is all."

"Okay if you say so…" Obviously not wanting to let it go, Falon gave him a skeptical look before falling in step with Brave into Rage's realm. Beast Boy took a deep breath and stepped through a few seconds later. He expected it to be bad. But not this bad.

At first it may seem like an ordinary dark, dingy cave, but on closer inspection, after your eyes adjusted, there was much more to behold. Crimson stained the walls in patches, spatters, and smears. Rock ground was at places replaced with pits of lava, the moat surrounding the center circle of rock being the most prominent. The center also held a cage, inside which held Rage, lightly bound with rusty chains. She donned a blood red cloak and four blazing eyes of similar color (though they happened to be closed at the time being).

Rage's head hung as low as her chained body would allow, and, for fear of waking her, all three remained still and silent. However, Rage cackled deeply with a layered voice: Raven's own on top and one considerably deeper rumbling below it. Her head snapped up and lurched forward at them, snarling and spitting. Even though the bars stopped her, they only did so barely and any of the three would tell you they swore to seeing them give a little.

Beast Boy and Falon both jumped at the sudden movement, but Brave, not allowed to be anything else, stood her ground. "Tell us how to get to Insanity!" She demanded, raising a tightly balled fist.

"You will have to kill me first." The layered voice clawed up Rage's windpipe. As if punctuating how difficult it would be, Rage broke through her feeble, rusted bindings. Dispite being temporarily held at bay by a rapidly weakening metal cage, she attained an insolent smile, behind which held horrific intentions.

Unfazed, Brave shouted, "You want to go, b-?"

'_Hey!' _Falon shot telepathically, _'Beast Boy found the archway. Quit taunting and let's get a move on!'_

Brave hated taking orders. So there was no way she was taking any from some kid even younger than herself. _'Too late,' _she thought, _'Girl, there's no way I can stop now. I'm just getting started.'_

'_But-' _Falon started to think, then reorganized and started again, _'Fine. Whatever. But we are _so _not coming back to help you.'_

"I won't need any." Brave said aloud, a ready smirk growing on her lips. If she had any doubts within herself, she didn't show them. In fact, being who she is, she wouldn't even have any doubts. All action, that's what she was.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy looked behind him, frantically searching for Falon. Somehow, he had managed to scrape up enough courage to shift into a small lizard and scale the walls of the cave, effectively getting to the other side where he spotted a possible archway. Sure enough, he was correct and thought loudly, hoping Falon would tune in and hear him without his having to announce it. Luckily, she did hear him and created a small portal to get her to Beast Boy's location inconspicuously.

He nodded towards the arch, hidden in the topmost part of a tiny crevice in the rock, just small enough for Falon to fit through. Beast Boy would have to shape shift. Falon saw it and nodded in affirmation. Now all they had to do was get Brave over here.

"She wants to stay and fight." Falon said in a hushed tone."

"But she can't, she'll… Well I'm not exactly sure, but we can't leave her!" Beast Boy protested.

"Rage has got all her attention focused on Brave. The only way we'll be able to get through is if we do it now. We can't risk getting noticed."

"If Brave is destroyed, then I don't even want to know what the effect will be on Raven. I'm not leaving her!" Beast Boy protested a little too loudly, earning Rage's attention.

"Thought I forgot about you two, did you?" She growled, "You forget I'm all seeing." The last statement was punctuated by a roar that threatened to let the walls cave in. With a blinding white flash, her figure was instantly transformed into that of her Father's. The being broke through the cage easily, it's size being enough to shatter it instantly. Another tremendous roar was let loose, and the entire place shook once again. Now with a voice that completely belonged to Trigon, the creature said, "Now you die!"

Beast Boy silently cursed himself, then Trigon, and finally the whole situation before making a mad dash for Brave, leaving a frozen Falon in his wake. She was so terrified, she didn't know whether to scream or puke, and so she was frozen with the fear of an entire herd of deer in headlights.

Due to Beast Boy's quick actions, Brave was slammed into mid-air by Beast Boy. She had leaped at the monster with blind determination, but Beast Boy was faster and tackled her to the hard, rocky ground. "What'd you do that for!" Brave screeched rather than asked, obviously wanting another go.

"Are you trying to get yourself brutally ripped to pieces?" Beast Boy shot back. "I found the archway. We'll come back once we have Logic to calm… _it _down." He finalized the plan, unsure whether to call it an _it _or a _she_. Brave nodded and sprinted after the now cheetah form of Beast Boy. "Get Falon!" He ordered upon entering human form and inches away from entering the archway.

Brave, unsure of what else to do, slapped Falon hard across the face. This brought her back to her senses, however annoyed she was. "Hey! What was that-" Finishing the sentence with an ear-splitting scream, she stared beyond Brave at the beam of bright red energy whizzing their way. Brave took the initiative and grabbed Falon by the wrist, leaping up through the archway Beast Boy had taken seconds before they would have gotten obliterated.

Beast Boy stared down at them as they landed in a heap on the floor of a pitch black room. They only knew it was Beast Boy because it was a lightning bug, glowing at full blast. It reverted to human form upon seeing them stand, leaving them in total darkness. "Dude, it was about time! I was about to go back for you."

"I'm- We're fine." Falon said, though her voice shook.

"You don't sound fine." After hearing that same line dozens of times from Raven, Beast Boy knew when to believe it and when it was BS.

"I'm fine." Falon said, attempting to level her voice and calm her nerves. "Any chance you could give us that light again?" She ventured.

"I got something better. You have an ultraviolet light on you by any chance?"

"What? Why the _hell _would I have an ultraviolet light?" Falon screeched. Both Beast Boy and Brave found it strange for Falon to have uttered a such a word - however low on the list it may be.

"Um… never mind then." Beast Boy said tentatively. He had saw on TV how some mice and lizards glow under ultraviolet light, but after thinking it through a couple of seconds, he realized the flaw in his plan. With that he attempted something very difficult for him. He transformed into an alien-animal he had seen on Starfire's planet when they had gone there for her "wedding." It had bioluminescent properties, Cyborg had told him like he was supposed to know what that means. In other words, it's strange looking body (the size of Cyborg himself) glowed entirely purple.

"Nice," Brave commented before adding a determined quality to her voice, "let's get a move on!"

"Where are we supposed to go?" Falon pointed out, "It's not like there's a giant neon sign spelling out where they are."

"Um, Falon…" Beast Boy reverted back to normal, although a light could still be seen. The light was that which came from the giant neon sign showing "THIS WAY" in humongous letters; accompanied by the letters was an equally as big arrow pointing in the exact direction they were supposed to go in.

"This is definitely Insanity's place." Falon stated, staring up at the sign. Suddenly, a barrage of unpleasant and painful sounds attacked, forcing them all to stagger, collapse, and hold their hands over their ears. Screaming, scratching, wailing, every unpleasant sound you could think of boldly made itself known. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Okay," Beast Boy said, groaning as he got up, "what was that?"

Falon, equally as effected, replied, "We are in Insanity's territory now. Who knows what to expect?"

"I do!" A voice similar to Raven's sing-songed. There was something off about it though - a certain quality none of them could quite place. The voice swirled into the view of the neon lights wearing a black cloak around Raven's body. It's hood was down, unlike all the others (except Happy) whom they had ran into so far. "Rumor has it you two are looking for Logic."

"Yeah, and rumor has it you have her right here with you." Falon said bolder than she felt.

"_Ding!_ Correct! One point for Falon!" Insanity cackled with a laugh that reminded Beast Boy of a hyena.

"Look, we are _not _playing any games with you! Just give us Logic and we will get everything back to normal again."

"Oh, but you see, I don't want things to go back to normal." Insanity spun around them so rapidly, she was merely a blur. Finally, she stopped right at Falon's back. Lips right next to Falon's ear, Insanity whispered. "I like it this way." Falon jumped nearly out of her shoes, which only made Insanity laugh again. _'So amusing…'_ She thought. "You see, with things going the way they are, I have power. And it's growing. And growing. And growing!" With each "growing" Insanity grew a little taller until she was towering over the duo.

Beast Boy suddenly noticed something was horribly missing. No, someone. "Wait, where did Brave go?" He swiveled around, trying to locate her army green cloak but it was no use. "Brave!" He called out to the darkness.

"Don't be stupid, Beastie. She's gone now. Back to her own realm, training away as if you two had never even bothered her in the first place." Insanity said, "In fact, you never did. Remember now?"

Beast Boy looked dazed. "Remember… who?"

"It's a what, my dear."

"Wait… uh… what?"

Insanity cackled once again, throwing her head back in a fit of grating laughter. With a snap of her fingers, Beast Boy too disappeared. "Beast Boy!" Falon cried. "What did you do to him?"

"Aw, don't worry your pretty head about it. But if you must know, I sent him to meet Logic. He really wants to save Raven, so I'll let him. Luckily for me, he doesn't care for you as much." Insanity explained with a hungry look in her eye.

"W- What is that supposed to mean?" Falon asked uneasily, wishing she hadn't stuttered.

Insanity laughed without the cackle this time, amused by Falon's fear. "Without Logic or Beast Boy here, I'll need another toy to play with."

_Beast Boy POV_

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to see Raven peering down on me wearing a dull yellow cloak. Like, the same color of Knowledge's but not as bright. Does that make sense? "Ugh, not you again." I said, half-groaning at the fact that I had to face another Raven.

"I am Logic." She sounded so formal. Logic. Was that important? "I understand you need my assistance."

I bolted to my feet. "Oh! Oh, yeah! Dude, Raven really lost it and so Falon and I came in here to sort things out, but Raven's emotions are all, like, in overdrive or something, and Happy couldn't stop laughing, and Love tried to make out with me in a tree, and Brave was like, a super marine or something, and then Rage turned into Trigon, but we escaped and met Insanity who seemed to really like Falon a whole lot more than she should and-" I almost passed out then and there after I realized Falon was missing. "Oh my god! Falon! She's still stuck with Insanity!"

"Breathe, Beast Boy," Logic reminded me, considering as I was probably turning purple.

After breathing heavy like I had just got away from Robin after putting pink dye in his shampoo for a second time (not that I ever did it a first time… hehe), I tried again. "Yeah, I need your help."

Logic nodded and turned away from me, heading that direction. "Take my hand." She said.

I did so but could help but wonder aloud. "So where are-" Just like the real Raven, she didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence. Instead, she transported us to some new place.

It was like some kind of movie theater. There was the familiar giant screen but there was only two seats. At least they were front row. As Logic gracefully set herself down in one, I leaped over the back of the other and leaned back in it. "Sweet! A recliner!"

Logic ignored my "antics" as Robin might call them. Logic reminded me of the real Raven, but the real Raven would have slapped me by now. Or thrown me out of a window. Or sent me to another dimension. "So… where is this?" I asked glancing around at what was probably the cleanest, emptiest movie theater I had ever seen. Trust me, I go to the movies a lot.

Logic didn't answer for a while, concentrating on getting the screen to come on. I don't even know where she got the remote. Finally, as the screen came on, blinding me with bright blue, she said, "Something happed to Raven as a child." She scrolled through dozens of thumbnails before finally selecting one. "Knowing what happened will clean you of your confusion.

"A lot of things happened to Raven as a child," I said, stating the obvious. I didn't need to know all her past to know something went screwy as a kid.

"This pertains to your immediate situation in the outside world." She stated bluntly as a video started playing on the screen.

"So this is…"

"Yes, Raven's memories."

* * *

**I know how much you enjoyed this recent update but just so you know I currently have absolutely no earthly idea what's going on in the next chapter. Fortunately, Creative Writing class gives me plenty of time for such brainstorming and yes, even writing and updating faster!**

**How did you think I got this up so fast? You thought I actually did something constructive in my free time? Psh, ha! You wish!**


	15. Finally!

**OMG! This chapter took FOREVER to get right! I'm pretty sure it went through, like, at least three weeks of just outlining. Geez, then I had to write it all (you don't even want to know how long that part took), and that changed some of my ideas from the outline. Typing it took another full week at least, even after it was all written out on paper.**

**Not that you care, but I always write my stories (fanfiction that is) in pen. That way, my hand doesn't smear the writing and it will last longer, you know? Just me?**

**Whatever, point is this chapter took FOREVER! And I pretty much hate it. Its one of those "it had to happen somehow so lets just get it all out of the way chapters. Ugh. Well at least it's long.**

**SEVEN PAGES.**

**Okay, I'll leave you alone now.**

**DISCLAIMER: What if I did the disclaimer in lower case? Disclaimer: ... I don't think it makes as much of an impact as I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! What do you think? Still likin' the all caps?**

**I am so rambling.**

_Beast Boy's POV_

Have you ever experienced wanting to "aw" and puke at the same time? No? Well it's not exactly pleasant. But it did make me laugh at a very… wrong time. You see, Raven was… well here, let me just give you a recap of what I saw.

_The memory_

(**AN: Yes, I am aware that this is the same exact memory that was posted back in chapter 3. I thought you guys needed a better refresher than some vague reference and I didn't want to rewrite it in Beast Boy's perspective so… here you go.)**

"Raven, you need to meditate." Azar rested a strong hand on her shoulder, meant to be comforting. She had been trying to get Raven to meditate for the past eight minutes.

She shrugged off the kind gesture before replying. "No, Azar. I don't want to. I don't need to! I'm in control, I swear!" The young seven year old stared up at Azar with pleading eyes, before wincing as a few of her books were covered in black energy and exploded into a flurry of mixed papers and leather book covers. She smiled sheepishly and folded her legs under her, slowly rising as she began to levitate.

"Just like I told you." Azar assured her.

The young girl closed her eyes, and began to chant her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Aza-"

Suddenly, a deafening crash interrupted her. The far wall exploded, along with some more books, and man of about nineteen dove through the crude opening he had created. He tucked and rolled, before springing up in a fighting position. All in a matter of seconds.

Both Raven _and_ Azar couldn't help but stare.

By this time, some Azarathian monks had burst through the actual door. They had been guarding the door. Protecting the people of Azarath from Raven, rather than the other way around. They too stared at the rather handsome, though strange, intruder.

He was on the tall side and had extraordinarily large muscles that he was showing off, being without a shirt. His hair was brown colored, long, and shaggy, falling over his eyes a bit. His skin sparkled and shone like it was made of crystal. Even the light bowed to him, reflecting off of his beautiful, flawless skin.

As he set his eyes on Raven, never flinching, never moving in the slightest bit, she felt some kind of longing radiating off of him in small waves.

But nothing more.

For some strange reason, she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't any kind of emotion she had come across before. Strange, indeed. Raven was confused, frightened, and awed all at the same time, and she had yet to learn how to fully control her emotions.

The monks rushed in hoping to drive him out, even being the pacifist civilization they were. No one was allowed in this room, with the exception of Azar, ever!

The intruder kept his eyes locked on Raven, who was standing against the opposite wall, behind Azar, and made a blind sweep with his arm. Before they knew what hit them, two of the oncoming monks were hit clear across the room. Raven, who had come out from behind Azar, had to duck to avoid being hit by an flying monk, who proceeded to slam and make a dent in the wall behind her.

Azar stopped three others with a movement of her hand, before they had a chance at the intruder. She calmly came forward to confront him. Once near enough, she began to speak softly.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying her best to decipher their conversation. They were speaking just soft enough for her not to be able to overhear. Well, Azar was anyways.

"Age is _insignificant_!" he roared.

Azar's voice raised ever so slightly. "What will you do with a child of only seven?"

The man seemed to ponder this for a moment. He smiled maliciously and stared past Azar at Raven, who stared right back. Her face showed confidence, but her eyes showed fear. And he knew it.

He took out a device that looked much like Robin's grappling hook and shot it straight at the young, pale girl. What came out of the device seemed like nothing more than an average rope. It wrapped itself around Raven and pulled her close to stranger, yet Azar did nothing to prevent it.

He knelt down and breathed against her neck. He felt her shiver as he whispered in her ear. "Soon, my love." Raven felt something prick her neck, and everything went black...

When she awoke, a very concerned looking Azar greeted her vision. She helped the girl up, and began to explain, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Raven, you must listen very carefully. The man that broke in was searching for you. He is the leader of a group of countless beings that go from galaxy to galaxy, dimension to dimension, world to world, searching for different creatures, beings, and beasts to make their prisoners and slaves.

"He was a hunter. He came for you. And he will be back. He will never give up until he has you."

Raven's eyes widened, yet again, and she hung her head. _'Great,'_ she thought, _'one more thing to worry about in my future.'_

_Beast Boy's POV (again)_

After the screen faded to black, I stared at it with wide eyes and an open mouth. Through the dim lights of the "theater" I could tell Logic was staring at me. I put a hand to my jaw and, noticing it was hanging open, shut it. That was about the time realization sunk in. The realization that I was completely confused. Again.

"Ooookay, what the heck was that?" I said a little too loudly.

Logic blinked but kept her eyes fixed on mine. It made me feel uncomfortable or like I was being hypnotized or something. "Excuse me?" She said.

"I'm really confused." I tried to explain to her, "I mean, I get the whole 'pinch' thing. Like, it's important right? But…"

Logic picked up where I trailed off. "The 'pinch' was most likely an injection of a type of serum or poison. When the effects entered the brain, it must have automatically shut parts down to keep it out, which is why she was rendered unconscious. Somehow, it must have wormed through and lay dormant. I still don't understand what could have activated it though."

"Oh," I finally looked away, at the floor, "So that's what made Raven all… uh, you know."

"Yes," Logic looked away too, back up at the blank screen, "Forcing her emotions into overdrive caused enough chaos to awaken Insanity. Once awakened, it was only a matter of minutes before she had power suitable for taking over Raven's mind completely. Of course, something had to have set her over the edge."

"Sadie." I stated.

Logic nodded absently.

"I guess this isn't going to fix itself, huh?"

"No," Logic shook her head, "It's only going to keep getting worse until the substance either kills her or is cleaned out."

Needless to say, neither one of those options sounded good. "Like," I gulped, "brain surgery?"

"Well that, or it could be done mentally." There she goes, confusing me. AGAIN. "If Raven can mentally retake her mind, the substance should be eradicated."

Big words? Really? "Eradicated?" Like I know what that means…

"Destroyed."

"Oh… now what?"

Logic was on her feet before I finished the sentence. "Now you go save Falon." She held out her hand to me, but I hesitated. "There's no telling how severely Insanity has scarred her."

"Wait," I said, standing and backing a step away from her, "How do you know all this?"

"I don't. It's simply the most logical explanation." Before I could protest that, I was swirled around through darkness like I was shoved in a washing machine set on super ultra mega high to the extreme.

When I set foot on solid ground, the dim lighting and empty space made it obvious I was back in Insanity's realm. I was sure Raven wouldn't appreciate me literally puking up her mind, so I swallowed the upcoming vomit, almost oblivious to my changing surroundings.

_Author's POV_

After forcing the vomit back down his throat, Beast Boy became startlingly aware of the vivid changes in the surrounding environment. It felt bigger, darker, more ominous.

Suddenly, the horrible, painful noises returned, and he couldn't help but fall to the floor, covering his ears tightly. The screeching seemed to be specially designed to cause his sensitive ears immense pain. Images of his past flashed across his field of vision. Then everything snapped to black. Through the darkness, he could see a faint, white light. It grew bigger as it crept closer, and he had to stand and shield his eyes when the light encased him completely.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he was quite nearly floored with disbelief and shock. He was back in Africa. The blazing sun bore down on him and he grinned, happily accepting whatever madness it was. Squinting, he saw a small building in the distance. His home! The lab mustn't have been too far! He morphed into a cheetah and, with a burst of speed that would have made Kid Flash jealous, was at the door of the building in less than ten seconds. Seconds before his knuckles would have rapped on the metallic barrier into the home, he heard a soft "ahem" behind him. He turned and-

Was that… It couldn't be. His parents died in a boating accident. "Mom? Mom! Dad!" Beast Boy felt like a small child again, sprinting to his parents' forms and bombarding them with a fierce hug. "Mom, Dad, I missed you so much. I knew you didn't-"

All of a sudden, the solid form in his arms began to feel much more like melting wax. When Beast Boy felt the gooey material oozing on his uniform, he dropped his arms, and leaped back. His mother's face was sliding right off her skull! Her slimy yet solid eyeballs rolled out of their sockets, down her cheeks, and off her jaw which had at that point disconnected itself and was hanging like the broken mouth of a marionette. Skin was dripping off the body, and underneath it all her bones began to crumble into bits of dust. Beast Boy's father had joined in this process and so had the dry African plain.

The laboratory building shook and rumbled, preparing to disassemble and fall in large chunks. Cracks and faults cut the earth, and the sky reflected it, beginning to appear like an extremely complicated jigsaw puzzle.

Beast Boy, horrified, stumbled backwards as if in a drunken stupor. After catching his foot in a small crevice, he fell to the broken ground and covered his head with his gloved hands. Salty, bitter tears coursed down his cheeks, and a choking sob caught in his throat. His whole world was crumbling and melting down before him again. Then it was dark.

A painful laugh echoed through the dark void and grated against his eardrums. Beast Boy dug his finger into the steely ground and thrust his head up. "Show yourself!" He screamed. "Coward!"

Insanity took a half-step forward to enter the area of dim light. Beast Boy stood, his fury filled eyes level with her amused, comical ones. "Where. Is. Falon." He demanded.

A scowl twisted onto Insanity's face, and she snapped her fingers. The simple action caused a loud crack to explode and echo throughout the empty, void-like space. Immediately following the sound wave, Falon appeared in a blink. Her eyes fixed on Beast Boy, she stared right through him with no substance or emotion whatsoever. Her arms hugged her thin frame as she shivered, as if she had to physically hold herself together.

Concern flooded Beast Boy's own eyes, and as he crept closer, he heard her breath coming out in short, thin gasps. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up to her feet. Suddenly, anger stormed to the front of his mind. "What the _hell _did you do to her?"

"Nothing therapy can't cure," Insanity shrugged, then thought better of the statement and said, "Maybe a mental institution…"

Beast Boy glared hotly. "If I could kill you, you would already be dead. Now get us out of here."

Another maniacal laugh clawed up her throat, and after it passed, Insanity paused, tapped her chin thoughtfully, and said, "Hm… no I don't think so." Her lips curled back in a gruesome smile, baring her sharp, gnarly teeth.

"Now!" Beast Boy demanded in a fearsome, animalistic tone.

Insanity crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip, appearing like a spoiled child. "Fine." Another loud crack exploded in BB's brain as she snapped her fingers for a second time.

Suddenly, a tremendous burst of wind overwhelmed him, and he was thrown into the air. The green teen cried out as he lost his grip on Falon and everything went dark…er.

He could feel nothing above or below him, nor at his sides - only sable space. Wind whipped and struck at his face cruelly, yet he had the sensation of falling, like when you are stuck in a state of altered consciousness, experiencing the well-known "falling dream."

_In the cell (with the other non-Titans)_

Autumn's head snapped to the side, averting her attention to Beast Boy when she heard his desperate gasp for air. She rushed over to where his body slumped in the corner. "Breathe!" She commanded, straightening him into a sitting position and slapping his back hard.

Glorious air rushed down his windpipe all at once, and he coughed, "Falon… where… how…"

"Um," Autumn glanced over her shoulder, "she hasn't woken up yet." Worry crossed her face. "What happened?"

Beast Boy groaned and fell back against the filthy wall, closing his eyes. "I don't even know."

"Sebastian," Autumn called, "can you check on Falon?"

He stepped over towards Beast Boy's tired body and crouched down near Autumn. "Talon's already on it. How's Beast Boy?" Sebastian's eyes scanned over the green boy's face in a fruitless attempt at reading it.

Meanwhile, Talon was squatted square in front of his twin's motionless body, a look of pure concentration fixated his features. He himself sat equally as motionless as he bore his eyes into her resting eyelids.

"I don't think she's going to wake up." Zephyre, leaning over him, said breathlessly.

Talon narrowed his eyes, increasing the intensity of his fierce stare. "She had to." He whispered.

Beast Boy snapped open his eyes. Amidst his own tiredness, he had almost forgotten. Raven. He sprung up, startling Autumn into a squeak, but got caught up in the dingy cell's differences from when he had seen it last.

The wall that had been separating the two rooms was completely busted down, leaving a large pile of rubble in the middle of the room as big as the T-car. This, however, was considerably less surprising than what he noticed decking the walls. Stone beds lined the walls like barracks in a cartoon prison. One on top of another. Two to a column. The north wall held four (since it was bigger than the others). Both the east and west walls had half as much. Eight beds total. Just enough. (**AN: Did that make any since? No? They now have some semblance of beds. Only they're on the walls. You know, to save space… Still no? That's imaginations are for, right?**)

"You like it?" Autumn asked, hands on her hips as she too admired their handiwork.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, it looks… err… nice.

Autumn smiled in satisfaction. "We're planning on using the rest for a table and some chairs."

A pacing Zephyre scoffed and stopped mid-step. "Yeah in like a week! My hands got so blistered I had to start using my 'fire breath!'"

"He's just grumpy because we sent Ember on an expedition to find something we can use for pillows and blankets." When no response was heard, Autumn looked over and found Beast Boy staring thoughtfully at Sadie. "What is it?" She asked.

"We have got to find out what those symbols mean." He said, locating Raven, who was lain alone completely across the room as if she would suddenly wake up and attack someone. He steeped carefully over to her still body. "Come on Rae, wake up." He said, squatting in front of her like Talon and setting her into a sitting position against the wall. "Come-"

_With the actual remaining three Titans_

"-on!" Robin shouted at the T-ship, now zooming through space at incomprehensible speeds. Robin hunched over his set of controls, pushing the ship to its absolute limits.

"It can't go any faster, Rob." Cyborg assured him.

"Yes Robin," Starfire chimed in, "you must try to become icy."

"You mean chill."

"Yes, that too!"

An abnormally large vein pulsated on Robin's forehead and his brain throbbed. "Will you two just _shut up_!" He yelled into his headset. A slightly awkward silence enveloped the T-ship.

Starfire spoke first. "Uh, Robin?"

"WHAT?"

"I believe a Tamaranian spacecraft is following us."

"What?" Robin immediately stopped the T-ship, and the Tamaranian one pulled up beside them.

Starfire, not one for hiding her emotions, voiced her concern. "I cannot help but feel elated to see residents of my home planet, but it worries me that they have tracked us down. Something must be wrong."

"Wait a minute, Starfire. It could be a trap." Robin cautioned. "Cy, could you-"

"Already on it. It looks like they have a similar communication system. If I can tap into it," Cyborg paused, pushing buttons, pulling levers at random, and partaking in various other technical actions, "we may be able to send communication."

"Do it."

"Done."

"Well?"

"Go ahead!"

"Alright… ahem_…_ um," Robin carefully adjusted his headset, "Hello, Tamaranians. May I ask what exactly it is that you need?" When dealing with those not native to Earth (especially when they are of a warrior race such as the Tamaranians), Robin has learned to be extraordinarily polite. There was a few seconds of only crackling static, but soon, a voice spoke with a strange language only two out of the three Titans recognized.

"They are most definitely of my home planet." Starfire confirmed. "I am not under the impression that they understood you. I think they simply recognized your voice."

"Yeah, they said something about help and a really big fish." Cyborg said.

"Uh… what now?" Robin said, utterly confused.

"Star taught me some Tamaranian a while back when I had that Max 7 chip in my head, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Actually, Robin, they need our help because there is a large ship hovering within their atmosphere. None of their attacks have proved effective, and the citizens, including Galfore, are becoming increasingly concerned. They believe we can help, due to the way we rid them of Blackfire." Starfire explained, her worry and building anxiety evident in her tone and the way her voice shook as she spoke.

"This could be it!" Robin said, voice laden with excitement. "Star, tell them we'll do it!" He gripped the controls of the T-ship so tightly his knuckles turned white. Seconds after Starfire relayed Robin's message, the remaining Titans found themselves speeding through space behind the alien spacecraft past planets and stars alike. Tamaran turned out to be much closer than they expected, once they initiated light speed of course.

The medium-sized, white and red planet was seen first, but as they slowed and circled around it, the problematic ship mentioned by the Tamaranians became more and more visible. It seemed nearly as big as Earth's moon but shaped like a slightly wrecked cruise ship.

Once Robin set his eyes on the metal monstrosity, he refused to break the stare. Half of the great weight on his shoulders felt lifted, and he managed to force his lips to form one comprehensible word through his shock. "Finally!"

**Whew! Finally that chapter is over with! I really liked last chapter, but I guess this one just can't match up to it. It's completely devoid of any action!**

** So, on another note, I was thinking about doing a chapter that centered on Lucius. Like, recapping what he's been doing these past few chapters. I wanna get Felix back in the story too. I hope that's what I named him. I don't remember...**

** If you don't know who Felix is, don't worry. I'm not quite sure myself...**

** _Okay that's sad._**

******OMG GET OUT OF HERE! Or at least remind them to review...**

** _Neverrrrrrrr! Reviewing is BAD!_**

**YOUR FACE IS BAD!**

**_Oh, now that's just cold._**

**Please review! I miss you guys!**


	16. I lo lo love y you

**I'm going to apologize for only two things: 1) the seriously suckiness of this chapter and 2) how immensely long it is. I swear I didn't mean for it to be this long. There was some parts that wern't originally in the rough draft and well... some things just poured out. You'll see...**

**Anyways, I had a freakin' awesome Christmas and New Years! How about you guys? I got all this band merch like posters and t-shirts and you don't really care. Right. I forget.**

**I REALLY need ya'll's feedback on this chapter! Like, really bad! I think I may have rushed through it but I don't want anymore than twenty chapters. Honestly, I'm getting tired of writing this story. But I MUST continue it to the end. Which will hopefully be soon.**

**Oh and I was thinking about the next chapter being a Lucius-centered one explaining what he's been doing all this time. Oh and Felix too. If you even have any idea who that is anymore. It's okay if you forgot him. I did too for a while apparently.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh great, this again? It's been so long I think I forgot how to do one. Let's see... I do... NOT... own the TEEN TITANS. Correct? Correct. Correct!**

"Starfire, separate and go down to Tamaran. If we're going to find Raven and Beast Boy in that wreck we are going to need a lot of help." Robin slipped right into leader mode after overcoming his initial shock at the sight of the gargantuan ship, barking commands left and right.

"How much help?" asked Starfire.

Robin took a minute to consider situational outcomes based upon how many units were fighting for his side. "We'll start with twenty, including Galfore. But be discreet coming back out here. This has to be a surprise attack." A hissing was heard collectively through the Titan's headsets, and Robin leaned to the right just in time to see Starfire's bright orange matching section of the T-ship diving down into the white-red planet close below. "Alright, now we need to scout the outside of that thing - find a way in."

"Man, do you have any idea how long that'll take us?" Cyborg wailed.

"What other choice do we have? Unless one of their own scout ships just so happens to cruise by-" The spikey-haired leader suddenly stopped himself mid-sentence, noticing an extremely suspicious looking, sleek, black ship cruise towards the larger, not-so-sleek looking one. "Ack! Cyborg, stealth mode, quick!" In seconds, the tangerine T-ship blended in to the darkness and became invisible to even the most well trained of eyes.

Cyborg had initiated the "stealth mode" but wasn't exactly privy as to why Robin had ordered him to do so. "Uh… why are we in stealth mode?"

"See that ship? The black one?"

"Yeah…"

"Follow it. It should lead us right to the entrance. I'm sure of it!"

"Whatever." Cyborg shrugged as if Robin could see him. He had his doubts but went along with his partners plans and helped ease the T-ship into a slow crawl behind the aforementioned black one.

"I see it!" Robin exclaimed, completely ecstatic. "I see the entrance! Near the bottom, at the front! It's a lot smaller up close…" He continued musing over the not-as-large-as-before-but-still-very-overwhelming ship mostly to himself as they grew closer, seeing as Cyborg had stopped listening after the second "see."

"Yeah, now its only half the size of the moon." Cyborg muttered so that Robin could not hear.

"You don't understand. This is… This is great! We're so _close_!" Robin's voice exploded with overwhelming confidence. Every bit of his self-control was directed at containing the elation behind his unknowingly arrogant smile. A small part of Robin jumped at the thought of seeing his friends again soon. However, that part was hopelessly dwarfed by his satisfaction of unraveling the mystery of their disappearance. "Now all we have to do is wait for Starfire."

As if to answer him, there was a beep and crackle as Starfire's face appeared on the small screens inside the separate sections of the T-ship. Her distorted voice shouted, "I have gathered a team of nineteen of Tamaran's best warriors and my knorfka Galfore. Should I now return?"

"Sure, how-" Robin agreed, but before he could finish another syllable, twenty small Tamaranian ships were speeding towards them, led by Starfire's section of the T-ship, "-long." Robin finished in a monotone rivaling Raven's as they all stopped simultaneously near the considerably larger T-ship (to which Starfire had once again become apart of). "Starfire! I told you to be discreet!"

"Oh, sorry Robin." Starfire apologized, sounding a bit like a scolded puppy.

Robin sighed and decided not to comment on Cyborg's muffled snickering. "It's alright Star," Robin said, using the sweetest voice he was mentally capable of, "I don't think they saw us." Again, he had to snap himself back into leader mode. "Okay, here's the plan. We are going in first through that small entrance right over there. Then the others can follow one at a time. _Slowly._" He said, making sure to put extra emphasis on "slowly." "You think you can translate all that Star?"

"Of course," She replied, switching her headset frequency to that of the Tameraneans'.

"Great. Cyborg, can you help me steer this right. I hope it doesn't recognise us as intruders."

Cyborg scoffed. "From the looks of that thing? It's ancient!"

"But it's scouting ships aren't." Robin pointed out. "Now _shush_! I need to concentrate!" Immediately, silence enveloped them. Robin didn't even mutter a "thanks" for fear of his train of thought once again veering off the designated tracks.

To nearly everyone's surprise, as the T-ship neared the entrance, it opened right up and allowed them to silently slip inside. Though they were out of the darkness of space, this new location did not provide much light on the situation. Dim fluorescents hung low motionless from a ceiling so high, it could barely be seen. Thousands of sleek black ships identical to the one they had seen entering were lined in meticulous rows and columns. Hovering just above them in the T-ship (at least three times bigger), even Robin had trouble seeing the ends to the vast room.

"So," Cyborg broke the stunned silence in an almost whisper, "anyone see a parking spot?"

_In the cell_

Alone with an insentient Raven, Beast Boy had been seemingly chatting with himself. Of course, he for one had not yet been driven to insanity (however close he may have been at the time) and so was managing to hold a conversation with a completely comatose Raven.

"I know it was really stupid," he continued from a story he'd been telling her, "but how could I resist. I mean, Robin's hair is so dark and spikey. What about that doesn't make you want to put pink dye in his shampoo?" A snicker escaped him at the thought of Robin's hot pink hair and face.

A weak, airy voice lit on his sensitive ears. "You're an idiot."

"You already said- Raven!" Beast Boy leapt to his feet, and pulled Raven with him, wrapping her in a suffocating hug. "You're awake! How did everything go? Is that stuff Lucius injected in you gone? Did you fix all your emotions?"

Raven blasted him into the wall with her powers and leveled him with a fierce glare (dispite being impressed by his correct usage of the word "injected"). "Don't hug me." She stabbed the words at him with no mercy.

"Ouch." Beast Boy winced as he fell away from the wall. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Will you just _shut up_?" Raven commanded, turning away from him and rubbing her temples.

"Jeez," Beast Boy said, crossing his arms over his chest and providing the back of Raven's head with an inadequate version of her glare, "what's up your butt?" Immediately following the statement, the green teen went ghostly white and swelled with fear. He should not have said that.

Raven spun around glared enough blood red daggers to fully sever his head and apply it as a wall decoration. In fact, she looked as if she was contemplating doing just that and then devouring his remains. Beast Boy shuddered, realizing that she had the capabilities to do just that.

"Oh my God! Raven I'm _so _sorry!" He said as he cringed away in terror and shielded his face.

Instead of flesh ripping, he heard a giant gust of air exhaled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Beast Boy peeked out at her from between his fingers. "You're not?"

"No, I- I had… I lost control for a second. That's all. I'm… sorry."

After hearing this, he relaxed, knowing Raven was finally back to herself again. But she _had_ stumbled over her words. "Wait, you had what?"

"Nothing, it was just a slip of the tongue."

"No it wasn't. Come on Raven, if there's two things I know about you it's that you're ten times scarier than the creature from Jones Lake and you don't stutter."

"I just had to beat Rage back into her cage. That's it. It was no big deal really. It was just… a little hard."

"Oh… um, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Last week, after that first battle in the warehouse with Lucius, we were hanging out a lot and… was any of that… real?" Beast Boy's voice faltered. He sounded so unsure yet hopeful.

Raven bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "Beast Boy…" She painfully began but no more words would come out.

"Oh, I get it. It's alright. I understand."

"No! I- I don't even remember everything. My emotions were taking over and- and- you may have been laughing with Happy, talking to Logic, singing to-" She stopped, having stunned herself. The memory came flooding back. Beast Boy. Holding her hand. Hugging her. Singing to her? And something else. She had been… crying? "Oh no, Beast Boy I'm so sorry. I do remember it now. You sang me a song, and I was crying and… It- the song, it was so _true_. But that girl you were singing to wasn't me." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

Somehow, he couldn't believe her. "You- You're lying. It was you. You were sitting right there! I put so much thought and effort into that! How can you tell me you forgotthat!" His words were so ignorantly livid.

"No, I mean it wasn't completely me. I think you were singing to Timid. Or it could have been… Love. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I made you believe that I felt…"

Beast Boy's voice softened as he sighed. "I'm not going to pretend I don't love you, Raven. And now that I've told you exactly how I feel, please, can you just tell me how you feel about me?"

'_He _loves_ me?' _Raven thought, rendered once again speechless by his words. After a long minute, she took a deep breath and braced herself. "I lo- love you t- too." The words tumbled and tripped out of her mouth, having difficulty making it past the emotional barrier near her heart.

"Really?" Beast Boy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You're not just saying that?"

Raven smiled. It seemed to Beast Boy that her rare true smile lit up the entire room. "I'm sure. I have always felt something strong for you, but I could never decided what it was until now. It's not annoyance or hate. It's love."

They locked eyes and Beast Boy beamed. "It's good to know you don't hate me anymore."

Zephyre glanced over at them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your little love fest over there, but Falon still isn't up."

"What?" Raven's eyebrows knotted in confusion and concern. "What do you mean she 'isn't up?'"

"Falon was the only one who was supposed to go into your mind to straighten things out. I kind of hitched a ride inside with her."

Zephyre made a disgusted look. "Am I the only one who thinks that sound really wrong?"

Beast Boy continued as if he hadn't heard him. "Insanity must have done something to her, because when I got out and woke up, she didn't."

Raven glanced to the other side of the room and sure enough, Talon was seated directly in front of his twin, trying to sense any sign of brain activity. The dark empath moved past her grass-stained friend and towards the siblings. She placed a tentative hand on Talon's shoulder. "Can I try?" she asked. His only response was a slow nod of his head. It seem this was the closest thing to a "yes" she was going to get, so Raven placed her right hand, glowing periwinkle, on Falon's forehead.

It felt cold and slightly damp, as if she had just awoken from a terrible dream. Playful tingles danced up Raven's arm and spread throughout her body as she searched Falon for life. Sparkling blue energy flowed from Raven into Falon, and she squeezed her eyes shut and braced for whatever might come forth. Images, feelings, knowledge, they all forced themselves into Raven's own psyche. She could see bits of Falon's memories - her mother, father, the day she was taken. She was forced to feel Falon's past emotions (though she was no stranger to this) - her panic, confusion, and (most prominent) happiness. Even slices of knowledge floated up - foreign languages, how to use her powers, and more.

With a last desperate attempt, Raven shoved deeper in her mind, bombarded by feelings and images. Then she felt it, like a baby's short breath or the kiss of a butterfly. Almost frantic, she grasped the feeling and held on for dear life. Within seconds, hse had snapped back to the surface and then back to her own body once she had lost contact with Falon's skin

Both girls gasped loudly, and Raven fell on her back while Falon jolted awake. Talon and Beast Boy were by their sides in less than two seconds. "You okay?" They said in unison.

The girls responded also at the same time, "Thanks, I'm fine." All four exchanged a blank look. "Okay, we've got to stop doing that." Falon said.

"It's good to have you both back," Sebastian interjected, "but there are more important matters at hand."

"Like food?" Zephyre whined. "I think they forgot us!"

Sebastian scowled at him. "Actually, I was referring to Sadie. Raven you have to tell us what those markings mean."

Raven gulped and took a few steps towards the white-haired girl. "Okay."

_Meanwhile, with the other Titans and Tamaranians warriors and Galfore_

_BAM_! Yet another guard was slammed into yet another cold metal wall by yet another angry and determined Titan. The black clad guard slumped to the floor. That made exactly forty-two unconscious (and possibly dead) guards they had fought through so far.

"Man!" Cyborg exclaimed, "That's about the fiftieth one! How many guards can this place hold?"

"Who cares?" Robin huffed, leading the group down this hallway, up that staircase, and through that courtyard. "What's that map you stole say?"

Cyborg opened up a metal pocket in his arm and pulled out a sophisticated looking flat square. He jabbed his finger into the middle of it and almost instantly, a large holographic map of the entire ship sprang up and materialized into view. "Hold up, Rob. Let me take a look at it. Can you move a little to the right Starfire? You're right in the middle of sector five."

Starfire squeaked and steeped to the right. "Sorry…"

"Okay, look," Cyborg said, gesturing to different parts of the hologram, "We are right here. BB and Raven should be here, according to their records that I managed to hack into. If we take this path here, it should only take an hour or so." The Tamaranians nodded (minus Starfire), but Robin and Starfire shared a worried look. "What? It's the quickest way."

Robin shook his head. "It's not quick enough. Besides, we stick out like Slade at a good guy convention. Let's snag some guard uniforms."

"Yes," Starfire agreed, "I am missing our friends more and more with each passing moment. This is such a large ship that the guards must have a quicker way of travel."

"We must hurry." Galfore rumbled, "I fear we have mere minutes before the entire ship is aware of our presence."

The eyes of Robin's mask narrowed. "Okay, new plan. Cyborg and I will take the guard uniforms while the rest of you pose as prisoners. That way, it will look like we're just taking you guys to your cells." Everyone but Starfire nodded in agreement. "What's wrong?"

"I do not feel very assured by this plan, Robin." She admitted.

"I know it's risky, but it's the only way to get there fast enough and without being noticed."

"May I at least obtain a uniform also? They may recognize me as a Titan."

"That's a good idea, Star. I didn't think about that. Galfore, you should take one too."

"Alright, if I must." Galfore begrudgingly accepted.

"Uh, Rob?" Cyborg called out from down around the corner, where he had found some stray guards and quickly and quietly incapacitated them. "I don't they have a size 'big robot man.'"

Robin and the others ran to join him and found exactly four pairs of the guards' robust black uniforms. Robin, Starfire, and Galfore each pick one up and held it against themselves for a size comparison. They were much too small in Robin and Starfire's cases, but Cyborg and Galfore found them to be many sizes too small (especially Galfore).

Robin was the first to slip it over his brightly colored own uniform. As soon as the ebony helment smothered his spiked, equally as dark, hair, the uniform fitted to his form exactly. Or rather, he formed to it. "Whoa, did I just grow four inches?" He marveled. Starfire tried it next and found it did the same for her, as well as Cyborg and Galfore as they took their turns. "At least now we know why they all look exactly the same."

Starfire giggled at Galfore. "It is quite amusing to see you so small in comparison to your normal size, knorfka." Galfore smiled back, but she couldn't see through his helment.

"Now all we need is to come across a fellow guard," Robin said, glancing around, "and ask for directions."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Cyborg muttered, and sure enough a group of three turned the corner and headed right for them.

"Hey!" Robin shouted at them. "We are sort of new to this area and were wondering the quickest way to sector… 1A."

"All Tamaranian captives are to be taken directly sector 4C. Direct orders from Felix." One, obviously male, guard informed them with a no-nonsense commanding voice.

"Yes, but I have some… business I'd like to attend to there."

"Oh, I get you." The same guard spoke again, but this time with an impish, knowing grin evident in his voice. "On your next right take the staircase up three floors and tap on the wall directly in front of you seven times. There's a transport behind it. It'll take you right in front of room number five."

"Thanks." Robin gave him a thumbs up and started off towards the said staircase, the others close behind.

"Good luck!" The guard called. "Hope you nab a good one! I'd try room four."

"Yeah, thanks!" Robin shouted back, hoping he had been convincing enough. Halfway up the stairs, Robin whispered, "Is he gone?"

"Long gone. What'd he mean by 'hope you nab a good one?'" Cyborg questioned.

Robin grimaced beneath his helmet. "Who knows what kind of sick stuff goes on here." A few minutes later, they had reached the wall. The boy wonder stepped forward and carefully tapped on it seven times. Sure enough, it opened up and revealed a blue, glowing, futuristic looking tube large enough for twenty people to fit. "Everybody in!" Robin ordered.

Somehow, all twenty-three of them squeezed inside and vanished into thin air. If you asked any one of them what it felt like, they would all tell you the same thing. It was like diving through a worm hole into a bed of thorny cotton plants, then tearing on through down to the molten center of the Earth, only to be launched back up into space and crash into an asteroid. This "asteroid" happened to be the dirty floor in front of room number five.

They all had to hold on to something in order to re-gather their equilibrium and breath. Cyborg's mostly mechanical body recovered him first. "That's convenient." He said, glancing at the records he had downloaded.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"BB and Raven should be in the next room - number four."

The boy wonder's head yanked up. He scrambled to his feet and wasted no further time flinging open the door to room number four.

_In the cell_

"Those markings… they indicate-" _BAM! _Raven's confession was once again cut short when all of a sudden the door flung open with a bang.

"What the- We didn't even do anything!" Zephyre exploded throwing his flaming hands angrily up in the air.

A black clad guard indistinguishable from any other rushed in hysterically. "I knew it!" It, now identifiable as a he, shouted. "I knew you guys would be in here! I was right!"

The fact that he had burst in but not attacked or dragged any of them away utterly confused them. Was this one simply a lunatic? "Um, duh, don't you have records of all that?" Autumn piped in.

"Wait," Raven said, taking a step closer and squinting as hard as she could in an attempt to see through his helmet, "Robin?"

He ripped off the thick helmet. "Yeah, you okay?" He tried to apply a concerned look, but his million dollar smile plastered itself on his face.

Raven launched herself into him and threw her arms around him. "Oh God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" A tinge of jealousy sparked in Beast Boy, despite the fact that she had confirmed she loved him not ten minutes ago.

"Not forgetting us are you?" Cyborg strolled in with Starfire on his tail.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, finally taking into account that this was actually happening and was not a dream. "No way, you guys actually came to rescue us!"

"What, you thought we were just going to let ya'll go off and die?" Cyborg said, slapping Beast Boy a hearty high-five.

"We also brought some friends from Tamaran. We are hovering above it as we speak." Starfire added, before hugging the life out of Beast Boy.

When she moved to hug Raven, the latter spoke rapidly in order to avoid suffocation and possibly her internal organs oozing out her ears and nose, "How are we going to get out?"

"We don't." Robin said very seriously. "Not until I get rid the one who did this." A wave of hatred suddenly slammed Raven, obviously having came from Robin.

However Beast Boy soon echoed his feelings. "I'm coming with you. If anyone's going to tear Lucius apart, it's going to be me."

"Lucius," Robin growled, "so that's his name. It fits perfectly."

"Excuse me," Sebastian spoke up, "I'm very happy for your reunion, but we still don't know what these symbols mean."

"And Ember's not back yet." Zephyre added, "I'm not going anywhere until she gets back here."

"Maybe she'll bring some food." Falon groaned, clutching her stomach.

Bombarded once again by a unrelenting barrage of others' emotions, Raven rubbed her temples, wishing they would all just shut up. "The symbols are from Trigon!" She blurted out. "They indicate Trigon's touch."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked, instantly understanding Raven's outburst.

"It means I have a lot of questions for her." Raven stared hard at Sadie's still body. She could have been dead, and (other than for the smell) they wouldn't have taken a notice.

"What are we going to do now?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy and I are going to kill- I mean, defeat Lucius. Cyborg you take everyone else back to the T-ship and be ready to go on my mark." Robin dictated.

"I'm coming with you." Raven stated.

"No way!" Beast Boy and Robin practically screamed in unison.

"I'm coming!" Raven insisted, and her eyes flashed a deadly crimson.

"Fine." Robin reluctantly agreed, though both boys were clearly fervidly against it.

Cyborg glanced around, taking count of everyone in the room. "We're going to need a bigger T-ship."

"We'll figure that out later." Robin said, "First, where is Lucius's cabin?" Cyborg took out the holographic map and pointed to it, according to what the records said. "Raven, can you teleport us there?"

"Without passing out?" She said, only half joking. "I'll try." The two boys grabbed Raven's hands, and with a swirl of dark energy, they were gone from sight. In fact, they had gone so quickly, Starfire realized shortly after she had forgotten to wish them luck or hug Robin, just in case it was for the last time. She had a very uneasy feeling about what lay in store for them during that battle.

The awkward silence the trios sudden absence left was cracked when Cyborg said, "So, any of you have teleporting powers?"

Then, Ember entered the room through the door not blocked by Tamaranians and a large metal man. She dropped the supplies she was carrying at the sight of them all. "Who the heck are you?"

The awkward silence had been officially shattered.

* * *

**Seriously, I REALLY need to know what you think of this chapter! My writing has been faltering a lot lately and its been really worrying me. I haven't lost my writing skills have I?**

**I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! MY OWN SANITY IS AT RISK!**

** Oh great, now you'll never tell me.**


End file.
